EL CELO SAIYAJIN
by AHSOKA THE APRENTICE TANO
Summary: UA: El planeta Vegeta ha sido destruido y el príncipe heredero al trono ahora deberá de crecer mientras intenta sobrevivir día con día bajo el mando del tirano más grande del universo, algo nada fácil. Para colmo las cosas se complican cuando se encuentra por entrar en la etapa de su celo, sin ninguna mujer con la cual poder pasar por ello. O eso es lo que él cree.
1. SOBREVIVIENDO EN EL INFIERNO

**HOLA, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFICTION QUE ESCRIBO Y DECIDÍ ESCRIBIR UNO CON CATEGORÍA M DEBIDO A QUE ESTOS SON LOS FICS QUE MÁS ME ENCANTA LEER.**

**A VER SI LES AGRADA LA IDEA Y OJALÁ Y LE DEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

**ESTE VA A SER EL CAPÍTULO INTRODUCTORIO, PARA QUE CONOZCAN COMO ES LA VIDA DEL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAYAJIN BAJO EL CONTROL DE FREEZER Y EL RESTO DEL CLAN COLD.**

_**No soy dueñas de los personajes de Dragon Ball, todos pertenecen a Akira Toriyma**_

**CAPÍTULO 1: SOBREVIVIENDO EN EL INFIERNO**

Una inmensa nave surcaba el espacio, en su interior viajaba el emperador del universo, el temible Freezer, acompañado de algunos de sus soldados más poderosos, la mayoría eran hombres mayores de 30 años, excepto por uno.

El cual sorprendentemente podía superar a muchos de los ahí presentes a pesar de que aun se encontraba en la adolescencia, se trataba de un miembro de la casi extinta raza de los sayajin y no un guerrero cualquier, él era el príncipe de su raza.

Una raza que había desaparecido casi por completo luego de que su planeta fuera destruido por una lluvia de meteoritos, cuyos únicos sobrevivientes fueron el príncipe antes mencionado, su maestro Nappa y un general de tercera clase llamado Bardock.

Ninguna mujer había sobrevivido en aquella explosión y esto hacía más que claro que la especie sayajin sería extinta en un futuro no muy lejano.

Por lo que así pasaba sus días el príncipe, sin un trono que heredar, sin un planeta que regir, sin una familia con la cual regresar (aunque esto es algo que jamás admitiría), con solamente 2 miembros de su especie por compañeros de escuadrón, haciendo todo lo imposible por sobrevivir.

Y para qué, para servir al ser que más detestaba en el universo, Freezer, si este príncipe tenía un amo y su título nobiliario no le servía de nada frente a este monstruo que lo torturaba con azotes, palizas y cualquier otra tortura que se le ocurriera.

Y así había sido desde hacía casi 15 años, pues al cumplir 3 años su padre lo entrego al lagarto afeminado con el único propósito de salvar su propia vida, su hijo no le importo en lo más mínimo, sus suplicas cayeron en oídos sordos, incluso recibió su primera golpiza frente a su padre y este ni siquiera movió un dedo por defenderlo, pues su miedo a Freezer era mayor a cualquier sentimiento que pudiera sentir por él.

Hacía casi 15 años que le pertenecía a ese malnacido, hacía casi 15 años que ese miserable le arruinaba la vida, haciendo con su persona lo que le placía, hacía casi 15 años que añoraba por el día en que alcanzara la fuerza suficiente para vencer a ese demonio del frio y poder hacerlo pagar por todas las que le había hecho.

Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, parecía que ese día nunca llegaría, pues no importaba qué tanto se esforzara, no lograba ni siquiera sobrepasar a sus hombres de más confianza, los láme-suelas de Zarbon y Dodoria, quienes también eran grandes participes de las torturas que le imponía ese maldito lagarto.

"¿En qué piensa mi señor Vegeta?" la voz de Nappa interrumpe sus pensamientos

"En nada" miente el príncipe "¿Vamos a entrenar?"

"Freezer ha prohibido los entrenamientos por el día de hoy"

"Ese miserables ¿ahora por qué?"

"No quiere ningún tipo de altercado durante la ceremonia por el aniversario del inicio del imperio Cold, vendrá su padre y ya sabe que a pesar de que lo odia no le gusta tener problemas con él"

"Malditos lagartos, como quisiera tener la sangre de los 3 escurriendo entre mis manos y terminar con sus vidas lentamente"

"Te entiendo Vegeta, pero recuerda que debes comportarte lo mejor que puedas, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que hiciste que Freezer perdiera la calma frente a su hermano Cooler"

**FLASHBACK**

Los recuerdos del príncipe vagaron a 6 meses atrás, cuando Cooler y Freezer alegaban sobre quien debía quedarse con el planeta Efese y sin saberlo él interrumpió su conversación para dar a conocer el status de su última conquista.

"Gran Freexer, mis hombres y yo hemos conquistado para usted el planeta Domia, en tan solo 3 días"

"¡Largo de aquí maldito mono!" le grito el emperador "¡Lo único para lo que tu gente y tú sirven es para causar problemas! ¡Lárgate de mi vista si no quieres que te aplaste el cráneo!"

Pero el príncipe no estaba de humor para soportar semejante humillación y sin pensar bien las cosas se atrevió a decirle a su amo algo que jamás debió de haber salido de sus labios.

"Oh señor, pero si solo está de malas porque el señor Cooler ha logrado obtener la transformación que usted tanto anhelaba…"

Apenas termino su oración sintió un fuerte dolor en el hombro, y el impacto del disparo del tirano lo hizo salir volando hasta estrellarse con la pared, por un momento no supo de él, pero rápidamente reacciono solo para encontrar un gran agujero en su hombro, el cual le había dejado la piel quemada.

"¡Pagaras por eso simio maldito!" le dijo Freezer pateándolo del rostro y haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Entonces comenzó a pisotearlo donde tenía su herida recién hecha, al mismo tiempo que con su cola lo tomaba del cuello apretando cada vez más, hasta que hizo que perdiera el conocimiento.

Cuando el príncipe despertó, descubrió que se encontraba en las mazmorras subterráneas, el frío era casi imposible de soportar y él no llevaba ropa que lo protegiera, el emperador y sus secuaces lo habían dejado completamente desnudo para que sufriera el doble de lo que lo haría cualquier otro condenado.

"Bienvenido su alteza" le dijo el encargado de aquel terrible lugar "Tu tormento recién comienza, el gran Freezer me ha ordenado que te mantenga en abstinencia hasta que él lo ordene, así que mejor vete olvidando del sabor de la carne, esa que tanto te gusta, porque no volverás a probarla hasta que el gran Freezer así lo ordene"

"Algún día me las pagaras cobarde, te aprovechas porque estoy encerrado en esta prisión indestructible, pero si no fuera así, tu cabeza ya hubiera explotado"

"Y otra cosa, el gran Freezer dice que disfrutes de tu nueva cicatriz" dice el hombre señalando el lastimado brazo del príncipe "La cual no te permitirá olvidar tu error jamás. Je je je ¿ya cuantas tienes Vegeta? Según sé el emperador te marca con una cada vez que mereces un castigo ejemplar y sin una prenda que te cubra puedo ver que son bastantes"

El sayajin le gruñó como respuesta y se alejó a un rincón pensando lo terrible que iba a ser esta nueva tortura, no solamente iba a tener un frío que le calaba los huesos, sino que iba a estar privado de alimentos hasta que Freezer lo quisiera.

Aquella tortura se extendió por 1 mes entero y fue la más difícil prueba a la que el tirano lo hubiera sometido, hubiera preferido cualquier otra clase de castigo, incluso ser golpeado hasta la inconciencia con tal de no tener que pasar un día más en aquel infierno, donde padeció del hambre, del frío y la soledad por un maldito mes.

Para cuando lo dejaron salir estaba sumamente delgado y sin energías, casi a punto de morir y aunque no quería reconocerlo, si había aprendido su lección, jamás volvería a tratar de ese modo a Freezer.

Podría decirse que esa fue la primera y única vez que de verdad le tuvo miedo al emperador de la galaxia, pero eso era algo que jamás le contó a nadie, bueno, a casi nadie, ya que cometió el error de contárselo a su maestro y mentor, pues sabía que Nappa no lo juzgaría como todos los demás, incluyendo a Bardock.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"¡No quiero recordar eso Nappa, deja de mencionármelo!"

"Te lo digo porque no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por lo mismo"

"Bien, pues si no podemos entrenar voy a dormirme entonces, hace días que no tengo un descanso real, así que no me molestes"

"De acuerdo, te avisaré si Freezer nos llama"

Ignorando a su maestro, el príncipe se fue quedando profundamente dormido y no tardó en comenzar a soñar con una hermosa joven de cabello y ojos del mismo color del cielo.

**¿QUÉ LES HA PARECIDO LA HISTORIA HASTA EL MOMENTO?**

**ESPERO QUE LA HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y ME DEJEN SU OPINIÓN ES SUS REVIEWS**

**LOS DEMÁS CAPÍTULOS SERÁN MÁS LARGOS, ESTE FUE SOLO UNA PROBADITA DE TODO LO QUE SE VIENE A CONTINUACIÓN.**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	2. LOS ÚLTIMOS 3 DE SU ESPECIE

**HOLA, DE NUEVO, LES AGRADEZCO POR SUS VISITAS Y APROVECHO PARA RECORDARLES QUE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PARA CONOCER SUS OPINIÓN, ASÍ COMO SUS IDEAS SOBRE MI HISTORIA.**

_**No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragon Ball, todos pertenecen a Akira Toriyma**_

**CAPÍTULO 2: LOS ÚLTIMOS 3 DE SU ESPECIE**

Pero los sayajin a bordo de la nave de Freezer no eran los únicos de cuya especie solo quedaban 3 miembros, en realidad había muchas especies de las cuales solo sobrevivieron una insignificante cantidad de pobladores y los que aun conservaban sus vidas, tenían que servir al imperio Cold de cualquier formar que estos solicitaran.

Ya sea como soldados, en caso de que contaran con la suficiente fuerza y poder, como en el caso de los sayajin; mientras que aquellos que tenían mentes brillantes y talento para construir, servían como científicos; y en caso de que no tuvieran ningún talento de los antes mencionados, eras usados como servidumbre o esclavos.

Nadie podía oponerse a la voluntad de King Cold y sus hijos, pues nadie contaba con el poder necesario para desafiarlos, el imperio Cold no solo acababa con civilizaciones, sino también con la esperanza de aquellos a los que sometían, quienes sin más remedio se conformaban con ser nada más que esclavos de estos ruines seres.

Sin embargo, los Cold eran muy distintos entre sí, mientras que a Freezer le agradaba más quedarse con el poder de sus súbditos y rodearse de rudos y salvajes soldados, Cooler prefería la inteligencia y astucia de los seres a quienes conquistaban, así que era más común verlo rodeado de los más brillantes científicos.

"Bulmita, buenos días mi amor" dice una mujer de cabello rubio entrando a la habitación de su hija "Ya casi es hora de que te vayas a trabajar, tu padre te está esperando"

"Mamá ¿cómo puedes estar tan feliz todo el tiempo, si no somos más que unos insignificantes esclavos?" se queja una bella chica de cabello y ojos azules "Somos los últimos 3 humanos que siguen con vida"

"Yo solo intento levantarte el ánimo, hija, ya sé que esto es terrible y que nuestra antigua vida, ahora parece un simple sueño"

"No es justo" dice la chica entre lágrimas mientras abraza a su madre

"Pero, por lo menos estamos juntos, nos tenemos los unos a los otros y eso debe de darnos fuerzas para encarar la vida"

"Vamos mamá, a quien querían era a papá, a nosotras solo nos conservaron con vida para usarnos como incentivos y que obedeciera todas sus órdenes"

"Si, pero no importa cuales fueran las circunstancias, estamos bien y eso es lo que cuenta"

"Tienes razón, además dentro de lo que cabe, nos estamos comenzando a beneficiar con todo esto, debido a nuestros servicios para Cooler ahora tenemos un mejor lugar donde vivir, es casi como un departamento, no como la celda en la que solíamos dormir antes"

"¿Ya ves?"

"Pero no se compara en nada a nuestra mansión en la Tierra"

"Hija, eso no es pensar de forma positiva. Ahora date prisa para que no llegues tarde, odiaría verte en problemas o a tu padre por ello"

"Descuida mamá, no me tardo nada"

Una vez que su madre sale, la bella chica entra al baño para darse una ducha antes de desayunar, cuando se hubo quitado toda la ropa, observo el reflejo de su cuerpo en el espejo.

"Vaya, creo que me estoy desarrollando muy rápido" pensaba la chica mientras observaba sus muy grandes pechos.

Si bien tener senos grandes no era tan sorprendente viniendo de su familia, comenzaba a pensar que ella derrotaría a todas sus familiares, pues sus pechos ya tenían más tamaño que los de cualquier miembro de su familia.

Luego de dar una pequeña estrujada a sus pechos continuo con su escudriño, su cintura era pequeña y sus caderas demasiado amplias y redondeadas, sin duda alguna sería el sueño de cualquier hombre... pero ya no quedaba ninguno que pudiera admirar su despampanante belleza.

Siempre soñó con su boda, con tener su propia familia, desde muy pequeña se imaginó casada con un atractivo hombre y convirtiéndose en madre de varios adorables niños. Pero eso jamás se haría realidad, ella y sus padres eran los último 3 humanos con vida que quedaban en todo el universo y de las especies que había conocido que aún continuaban con vida, no había ninguna que tan siquiera se asimilara a la suya.

Una vez que terminó de bañarse, bajo a desayunar con sus padres y luego los 3 tuvieron que salir a cumplir con sus respectivas tareas, el padre de Bulma era el científico jefe y ella su mano derecha, mientras que la señora Bunny era la encargada de la cocina.

Luego de trabajar durante toda la mañana, por fin llegaba la hora de la comida y en el área del comedor la joven terrícola se reunía con su mejor amiga, Zarrya, una humanoide de piel azul claro y cabello verde, hermana menor de Zarbon.

"Me alegra que el señor Cooloer nos vaya a permitir asistir a la fiesta por el aniversario del imperio" dice la joven de piel azul "Hace mucho que no tengo un poco de diversión"

"Zarrya, estamos en confianza" le dice Bulma "Puedes llamarlo el lagarto desgraciado, que yo no me voy a enojar porque lo llames así"

"Se dice que el evento será increíble, pues precisamente se cumplen 200 años de que los Cold comenzaron con su misión de conquistas interplanetarias"

"No puedo creer que nos vayan a obligar a festejar algo de lo que todos aquí salimos perjudicados"

"Oh, vamos Bulma, no hay que ser pesimista todo el tiempo, búscale el lado bueno a la vida"

"Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú y tu pueblo sirven a los Cold desde el inicio del imperio y no tuvieron que sufrir la pena de ver desaparecer su hogar junto con la mayoría de sus compatriotas"

"Entiendo que para ti es difícil o casi imposible hallarle el lado bueno a este asunto, pero recuerda que debes hacer lo que más le convenga al imperio, siempre y cuando no quieras que tu familia salga lastimada"

"No tienes que recordármelo"

"Bueno, estás en uno de esos días en que eres casi insoportable, así que mejor me retiro"

"No, disculpa, no debí desquitar mis problemas en ti, tú solo intentas ayudarme como una buena amiga y no es justo que te traté como si tú tuvieras la culpa de todo, después de todo, tú tampoco tienes opción al servir a estos lagartos, es lo que tu pueblo te ha impuesto durante toda tu vida"

"Así es Bulma. Mira, yo solo quiero que seas feliz, ya has sufrido mucho y no es justo para alguien tan buena como tú"

"Está bien, intentaré olvidar el pasado, al menos por estos días de fiesta para poder disfrutar de la vida como nunca lo he hecho"

"Muy bien dicho amiga. Y, por cierto, escuche que tú fuiste la encargada de los efectos que se llevaran a cabo durante la ceremonia ¿es verdad?"

"Si, así es y espera a que veas como lo hice, te quedarás impactada. En realidad, esto ha sido algo que me ha servido para distraerme de mi patética existencia, porque si te soy sincera, es algo que de verdad me ha gustado mucho, ya verás que te va a encantar el espectáculo de luz y sonido que tengo preparado"

"¿Luz y sonido?"

"Así los llamábamos en la Tierra"

"Oh, pues yo espero que ya llegué el día para poder pasárnosla de lo mejor"

Luego del almuerzo, cada quien regresa a sus respectivas labores y luego de un largo día de mucho trabajo, por fin todos pueden retirarse a sus respectivas celdas.

"¿Cómo les fue en el trabajo?" les pregunta Bunny mientras les sirve la cena a su familia

"Estuvo bastante pesado" se queja Bulma "Con todos los preparativos para la dichosa celebración, el trabajo se duplica"

"Hija, siempre estás de malas" dice su padre

"Es que lo que le hace falta es un novio, me gustaría tanto que pudieras encontrar a tu media naranja"

"¿En este lugar? ¿Sin nadie de mi especie?"

"Hay algunas especies que son parecidas a las nuestras" le responde su madre

"Si y tienen 4 piernas, o 2 cabezas, o 5 ojos. Vamos mamá, bien sabes que no hay nadie que sea muy parecido a nosotros"

"Pues si, pero si ya casi no existe la especie humana no deberías ponerte tan exigente"

"Me gustaría que hubiera alguien no tan diferente a nosotros, que aparte tuviera un atractivo físico"

"Pues tan parecido a nosotros no, pero hay muchos chicos encantadores que me preguntan por ti a la hora que pasan por el comedor"

"¿Y cómo son?"

"Pues hay de todo tipo, algunos bloomsens que tienen una sonrisa encantadora, no importa que sus dientes consten de puros colmillos; también algunos lejiens, que ya sabes que son los más fieles de todos, si no tomas en cuenta que en lugar de brazos tienen alas; incluso unos ternos, que ya sabes que tratan muy bien a sus mujeres, sí, ya sé que sus manos son enormes, pero podrías darles una oportunidad ¿no lo crees?"

"No mamá, no lo entiendes, yo estoy buscando a alguien que sea mucho más parecido a nosotros, que las proporciones de su cuerpo sean iguales a las nuestras, que tenga un atractivo indiscutible a mis ojos... en fin, que sea casi lo más parecido a un hombre"

"Hija, me temo que no he visto a nadie así en los 6 años que llevamos aquí"

"Eso es lo que más me devasta, que cuando ya no los tenga a ustedes me voy a quedar completamente sola, sin haber conocido el amor verdadero, sin nada de lo que pude haber tenido en la Tierra si Cooler y sus hombres nunca hubieran llegado"

"Pero desgraciadamente las cosas no son así" le dice su padre "Y precisamente para que no te quedes desprotegida cuando nosotros ya no estemos contigo, deberías de darle una oportunidad a alguna de esas razas que tanto rechazas, pensando no en su físico, sino en que vas a estar protegida y nunca te quedaras sola"

"Pero... papá... sé que tienes razón, pero es solo que también quisiera ser feliz y es algo que no podré ser de conformarme solo con alguien que cuide de mí"

"Ya no hay que pensar en cosas tristes" dice Bunny "Mejor hay que cenar ya o se va a enfriar"

Más tarde, Bulma se había quedado completamente dormida y no tardó en comenzar a soñar con un apuesto joven muy parecido a un humano, excepto porque tenía una larga y peluda cola, pero esto a la bella joven no le pareció para nada repugnante, más bien la cautivo de inmediato.

**OTRO CAPÍTULO INTRODUCTORIO, PARA QUE CONOZCAN AL OTRO PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL DE ESTE FIC.**

**ESPERO QUE LES PAREZCA BIEN CÓMO SE VA DESARROLLANDO LA HISTORIA.**

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SE HARÁ MÁS ÉNFASIS SOBRE LOS SUEÑOS DE CADA QUIEN Y AHORA SI SE VIENE EL LEMON.**

**Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, EN SERIO LES AGRADECER BASTANTE QUE ME DEJEN SABER LO QUE PIENSAN SOBRE MI HISTORIA.**


	3. EL AMOR SOLO ESTÁ EN TUS SUEÑOS

**AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO, CON UN CAPÍTULO CON ALTO CONTENIDO DE LEMON, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

_**No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragon Ball, todos pertenecen a Akira Toriyma**_

**CAPÍTULO 3: ****EL AMOR SOLO ESTÁ EN TUS SUEÑOS**

Una belleza de cabello y ojos azules era con lo que soñaba cada noche sin falta desde hace algún tiempo, como si estuviera predestinada para él y él para ella.

Pero no era una mujer de su misma especia, su inusual color de cabello y ojos, su piel blanca que se asomaba por la túnica que estaba usando en ese momento, así como su falta de cola y su despampanante belleza hacían que no le quedara duda de ello, pues así no era como lucían las hembras saiyajin, aunque en verdad ya ni se acordaba de cómo lucían estas.

Pero ¿quién era esa joven? ¿Por qué soñaba con ella? ¿Por qué era tan hermosa? y ¿por qué no existía en la vida real para que lo curara de su soledad?

Era algo que el príncipe no comprendía, pero en ese momento no le importaba, pues la vio acercarse a él tímidamente mientras con sus manos acariciaba su cuerpo, prestando gran atención en sus bien formados músculos.

Nunca nadie se había sentido interesado en su cuerpo como aquella bella chica lo hacía, parecía tan fascinada y cautivada por su torso descubierto.

"¿Ves algo que te guste mujer?" preguntó sin pensarlo

Y es que se sentía muy dichoso de al menos en sueños conocer lo que eran las caricias de una hembra hermosa y en ese momento solo se dejó llevar.

"Eres tal y como siempre lo había soñado" respondió ella mientras acariciaba su cola, la cual se había liberado de su cintura "A pesar de tener una cola"

"Y veo que tú careces de ella"

"¿Quién eres?"

"Una mejor pregunta sería ¿quién eres tú?"

"Creí que lo sabrías ¿o entonces por qué sueñas conmigo con tanta pasión?"

"¿Y cómo sabes que este es mi sueño? Podrías ser tú quien está soñando conmigo"

"Ni siquiera sabía que alguien como tú podría existir ¿cómo podría soñar con algo que desconozco?" preguntó ella pasando sus manos por su muy marcado abdomen.

"Me gusta sentir tus manos en mi cuerpo"

Y vaya que le gustaba, esa chica era tan hermosa como ninguna mujer que hubiera visto en los planetas que recorrió a lo largo de su corta vida.

"¿Quieres saber cómo se sentirían las mías recorriendo el tuyo?" pregunto el saiyajin recorriendo su brazo con la punta de su cola "Eres muy suave, me gustaría averiguar qué tanto"

Y diciendo esto, la mano del hombre comenzó a levantar la falda de la túnica que cubría a la joven, mientras acariciaba sus suaves y delicados muslos.

Ella quería detenerlo, pues se sentía muy nerviosa de lo que iba a ocurrir, pero su cuerpo estaba disfrutando como nunca y no podía dejar de gemir extasiada.

"Sabia que esto te encantaría" dijo el saiyajin mientras abandonaba sus muslos para continuar con la exploración de su cuerpo "Nunca había sentido nada tan suave como tu cuerpo" decía mientras estrujaba suavemente sus pechos por encima de la tela.

"¿Por qué no te detienes antes de que sea tarde?"

"¿Quieres que me detenga?" pregunto el muchacho recostándola sobre el pasto a su alrededor "Si eso es lo que quieres, solo tienes que pedirlo"

"Yo quiero... necesito"

"Dime ¿qué necesitas mujer?" pregunto el joven mientras comenzaba a rasgarle la túnica hasta dejar sus hombros descubiertos.

La piel expuesta ante sus ojos se veía demasiado tentadora, así que no dudo en acariciarla dulcemente, lo cual era raro viniendo de un guerrero cruel y sanguinario como él, pero así era como la hermosa muchacha lo hacia reaccionar.

"...No sigas" alcanzó a decir la mujer cuando sintió que uno de sus pechos quedaba completamente expuestos ante la vista del apuesto hombre.

"Tus palabras dicen que me detenga, pero tu cuerpo no piensa lo mismo" dijo él al ver que su pezón se encontraba completamente endurecido.

"No quiero esto"

"Lo quieres y lo sé, puedo olfatear lo excitada que estás"

Y diciendo esto dejo la parte superior de la chica completamente desnuda, observando con gran atención sus redondos y grandes pechos que subían y bajaban al compás de su respiración.

"Me encanta tu cuerpo" dijo el saiyajin colocando su rostro sobre el valle entre sus hermosos pechos "Quiero hacerte mía"

El muchacho enderezo la cabeza para verla y la descubrió con un rostro de pura felicidad, era raro, esta era la primera vez que causaba que alguien estuviera feliz, normalmente solo causaba dolor y sufrimiento.

La chica se dejaba acariciar y se sentía tan suave, nunca había tenido algo con esa textura entre sus brazos, parecía que fuera a romperla con cualquier movimiento, así que la trataba lo más cuidadosamente posible.

Entonces la joven hizo algo que lo dejó muy sorprendido, tomó su rostro en sus manos e hizo que los labios de ambos se juntaran. El príncipe no tenía idea de lo que estaban haciendo, pero se sentía tan bien que no quería que terminara e incluso comenzó a poner de su parte, convirtiendo el inocente beso en uno más apasionado e intenso.

Si tocar sus labios con su boca se había sentido maravilloso ¿cómo sería acariciar el resto de su cuerpo con ellos? Era algo que iba a averiguar, así que comenzó a descender por su cuello, dedicando gran atención a sus pechos y continuando su recorrido hasta su ombligo mientras escuchaba hermosas notas de placer provenientes de la hermosa joven.

Lo que quedaba de su túnica eran ahora simple pedazos de tela que cubrían su feminidad y el príncipe no estaba muy seguro sobre retirarla o no, ya que no tenía idea de lo que se encontraba debajo ¿sería quizás un hermoso y tibio espacio como tenían las hembras de su especie para que su miembro se deslizara en este sin ningún problema? O quizás...

El muchacho recordó la primera vez que estuvo con una chica para intentar calmar su tensión sexual, no era muy hermosa, pero si se parecía lo suficiente a una saiyajin, por lo que para él estuvo bien en ese momento, pero resultó que aquella joven tenía una extraña tripa delgada entre sus piernas, la cual quería introducir por su miembro, pero él claro que no estuvo de acuerdo con su plan y en lugar de concluir el acto, se alejo bastante frustrado y decepcionado.

Desde entonces no había intentado estar con ninguna otra mujer, esa fue su primera y ultima vez... hasta ahora.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que la hermosa chica lo observaba con las mejillas sonrojadas, se veía aun más bella con ese rubor en su rostro y su mirada de deseo que no podía ocultar.

Entonces con una gran convicción retiro lo que quedaba de su ropa y sonrió satisfecho de ver que esa hermosa parte era tal y como siempre lo había soñado, una parte perfecta para que él cupiera dentro y hacerla gozar como nunca en su vida.

Volvió a besar a la muchacha en sus brazos y justo cuando ya estaba listo para poseerla... fue despertado abruptamente por Nappa.

"Príncipe Vegeta" le dijo su subordinado mientras terminaba de acomodarse su armadura "Freezer nos llama, quiere vernos a todos antes de partir al planeta Rinol"

"¿Por qué me despiertas con un pretexto tan tonto?"

"Porque quien falte a la reunión será severamente castigado"

"Entendido, estaré listo en un momento" dijo el joven tomando su armadura

"Así que ya comenzaste con tu celo"

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

"Te escuché, parecías estar soñando con algo en verdad placentero"

"Y así era, hasta que tú me despertaste"

"Siento no haberte dejado terminar, pero como ve tu presencia es necesaria"

"Maldito celo, pensaba que estaría tranquilo por algunas semanas más, pues aun falta para que cumpla los 18"

"Hay algunos que empiezan a experimentarlo antes de alcanzar la edad de la madurez y ya que el aniversario de tu natalicio está cada vez más cerca es normal"

"Había tenido sueños como este desde hace tiempo, pero esta vez, se sintió tan real, casi podría jurar que estaba a punto de fornicar a una hembra en la vida real"

"¿Y cómo era esta hembra de tus sueños? ¿Acaso como la nievita?"

"No me recuerdes a esa criatura repugnante que estuve a punto de follar"

"¿Entonces? ¿Era una saiyajin?"

"Casi, pero no, era algo totalmente distinto, algo que nunca antes había visto, de cabello azul y hermosos ojos del mismo color, con un cuerpo que... de solo pensar en ella yo..."

"Nunca he visto algo con esa descripción, mi príncipe"

"Ni yo... pero me gustaría"

"Esto es algo poco común, pero algunos saiyajins experimentaron sueños iguales al que describes con las hembras con las que más tarde se unirían, lo raro en esta clase de sueños es que ambos lo soñaron, el macho y la hembra, al mismo tiempo"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Me refiero a la _unión total_. Dos parejas que se conectan para siempre, a través del alma, la mente y el cuerpo, comienza con la entrega en sueños, sueños que como ya dije, experimentan los 2 involucrados; le sigue la capacidad de sentir las emociones más intensas de la pareja, como miedo, necesidad, sufrimiento, de este modo siempre saben cuando los necesita; y por último la entrega física, la cual se completa una vez que el macho haya poseído a la hembra, pero esto solamente tiene posibilidad de lograrse si en ambos es su primera relación"

"Todo eso suena como un montón de patrañas, Nappa. No hay ninguna saiyajin con vida como para tener esa clase de unión de la que tanto hablas y esto sería imposible con una mujer de otra especie ¿no es así?"

"Solo conocí un caso en toda la historia de Vegetasei en que el macho era un saiyajin y su hembra pertenecía a otra raza, más sin embargo la unión pudo ser posible a pesar de eso, que parecía un impedimento"

"¿Entonces se puede?"

"¿Piensas que esa misteriosa mujer en verdad existe?"

"No lo sé Nappa, pero a pesar de ser solo un sueño, tenía unas ganas increíbles por marcarla como mía"

"¿Te refieres a la mordida de posesión?"

"Si, sé que no era una saiyajin, pero eso no me importaba en ese momento, lo único que tenía en la mente era hacerla mía, sin importarme nada"

"Quizás si sea algo como una predestinación, o al menos eso esperemos. Bien, pero primero tendrás que hacer algo al respecto con eso" y diciendo esto, el saiyajin mayor señalo la visible erección del joven príncipe "No creo que quieras reportarte con el lagarto luciendo así"

"Estaré listo en un momento. Tú ve y avísale a Bardock"

"Ya está al tanto, te esperamos en el pasillo Vegeta

Una vez que su compañero lo dejó solo, el príncipe volvió a pensar en aquella hermosa chica a la que había tenido el privilegio de acariciar y a la cual estuvo a punto de hacer suya, aunque fuera solamente en sueños, no importaba, pues fue un sueño tan real como nunca tuvo uno.

"Deja de ocupar tus pensamientos en absurdeces, fue solo un sueño, tienes que superarlo" se decía a si mismo.

Mientras tanto, en su habitación Bulma despertaba muy sobresaltada, estaba a punto de hacer el amor con aquel hombre de sus sueños, cuando de pronto todo termino y despertó sientiendose muy húmeda y excitada.

"Pero ¿qué fue eso?" pregunta la chica mientras se recupera poco a poco de su experiencia "Jamás había tenido un sueño como ese, fue... tan intenso"

La muchacha revisa a su alrededor y luego de comprobar que está completamente sola comienza a revisar su cuerpo, se siente muy caliente y descubre que sus pezones están totalmente endurecidos, como si alguien hubiera estado estimulando sus pechos.

"Pero es una locura, solo fue un sueño ¿Cómo puedo sentirme de este modo? Como si estuviera lista para mi primera vez"

La joven se retiro su ropa interior, pues esta había quedado bastante mojada y se puso una nueva.

"Espero que el resto de la noche pueda tener un sueño mucho más tranquilo" piensa mientras se acomoda nuevamente entre sus cobijas "Pero, la verdad fue maravilloso, ojala alguien así existiera en verdad. Pero eso solamente es algo que sucede en los sueños y no en el mundo real"

**¿REALMENTE HABRÁ SIDO TODO UN SUEÑO? A MÍ ME PARECE QUE NO, PERO BUENO, YA VEREMOS CÓMO SE VAN DANDO LAS COSAS DESPUÉS DE ESTO.**

**LES VUELVO A RECORDAR QUE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, PORQUE ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ SABER QUÉ OPINAN DE MI HISTORIA.**

*****TAMBIÉN LES QUERÍA COMENTAR QUE TENGO EN MENTE OTRAS 2 HISTORIAS DE VEGETA Y BULMA TAMBIÉN*****

**-UNA SERÍA TIPO ROMEO Y JULIETA EN UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO-**

**-Y LA OTRA, TAMBIÉN ES EN UN ****UNIVERSO ALTERNO**** Y SE DESARROLLARÍA EN EL PLANETA VEGETASEI DONDE LAS MUJERES SAIYAJINS NO SON TAN BELLAS COMO LO SON LAS MUJERES DE UNA RAZA CASI EXTINTA LLAMADAS HUMANAS-**

**¿QUÉ OPINAN DE ESTAS IDEAS? ¿LES INTERESARÍA LEER ESTAS HISTORIAS? :3**

**DE SER ASÍ DÉJENMELO SABER EN SUS REVIEWS**


	4. EL PRÍNCIPE NECESITA UNA MUJER

**HOLA A TODOS, ****ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE MÁS LEMON, EL CUAL DESDE AHORITA LES ADVIERTO QUE ****ESTARÁ**** PRESENTE EN CASI TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS LINDOS REVIEWS A:**

**GRIS.- GRACIAS POR TU APOYO, ESPERO QUE CONTINÚES SIGUIENDO ESTA ENTRETENIDA HISTORIA.**

**GUEST.- QUE BUENO QUE TE PAREZCA BUENA MI IDEA DE LA CONEXIÓN A TRAVÉS DE LOS SUEÑOS.**

**VEGETALOVER.- GRACIAS, COMO VES NO ME TARDE TANTO EN SUBIR LA CONTINUACIÓN. YA LUEGO TE AVISARÉ CUANDO VAYA A COMENZAR A SUBIR LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS.**

**Y LOS DEMÁS NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, EN SERIO QUE SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MÍ.**

_**No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragon Ball, todos pertenecen a Akira Toriyma**_

**CAPÍTULO 4:**** EL PRÍNCIPE NECESITA UNA MUJER**

Mientras se alistaba para presentarse ante Freezer, el príncipe Vegeta no podía dejar de pensar en aquella hembra con la que soñó.

"Era sumamente hermosa, podría acariciar su cuerpo hasta que me canse, pero dudo mucho que pueda cansarme de algo tan exquisito ¿qué se sentirá hundirse en su cavidad? ¿cómo será estrujar sus botones entre mis dientes y beber de ellos como si se tratara de la fruta más deliciosa? Que esa mujer existiera sería lo mejor que pudiera pasarme en la vida, sería perfecta poder pasar mi celo con ella y fornicarla día y noche durante todo el tiempo que este duré"

Debido a sus pensamientos su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar de forma inmediata.

"Tengo que controlarme" piensa el muchacho, mientras observa como su erección se empieza a notar "Pero me preguntó ¿cuánto ira a durar mi celo? Dicen que a un saiyajin de la realeza le ha llegado a durar hasta una semana entera ¿cómo sería una semana de estar entre sus piernas sin descanso, probando todos sus encantos? Creo que sería maravilloso, ella es tan bella que una semana me parece poco para hacerla mía día y noche, de lograr encontrar a esa hembra me gustaría que mi celo se extendiera por más tiempo. Pero no quisiera tenerla solo durante mi celo, no, después la haría mi mujer y disfrutaría de su hermoso cuerpo cada vez que la necesitara, por las noches, antes y después de cada entrenamiento, a cada momento que quisiera sentir mi miembro deslizándose dentro de ella. Una vez que termine este estúpido aniversario voy a dedicar tiempo para buscarla, pues la sensación que tengo por ella me indica que es más que un sueño"

Afuera, sus únicos 2 súbditos esperaban a que estuviera listo.

"El príncipe dice que ha estado soñando con una mujer de otra especia, una bella chica de cabello y ojos azules" dice el que carece de cabello

"Debe tratarse de sus instintos que comienzan a desarrollarse debido a que se encuentra a semanas de su celo"

"Me dijo que su sueño fue muy real, que casi puede jurar que estuvo tocando a una mujer ¿Qué crees que pueda significar?"

"Yo insisto en que solo se trata de su celo, lamentablemente para la familia real es mucho más fuerte que para nosotros los simples súbditos del imperio saiyajin"

"Si, al padre de Vegeta el celo le duro una semana entera. Por suerte para él en esos momentos ya le había sido entregada una mujer. Pero con Vegeta no hay ninguna hembra, fuera de sus sueños, con la cual pueda pasar por esta experiencia"

"Si, ni siquiera imagino cómo va a pasarlo, será terriblemente frustrante"

"Hay que conseguirle una mujer"

"Pero no existe ninguna que se asemeje a nuestras extintas hembras"

"Yo pienso que quizás esa mujer de sus sueños podría existir en verdad. Debido a lo real que sintió el sueño, yo diría que pudo hacer contacto con alguna hembra, aunque esta no se encuentre en esta misma nave, ni siquiera en nuestra misma ruta"

"Bueno, pero eso es algo que nosotros no podemos remediar"

"No sabemos"

"Te importa demasiado ese malcriado, lo que pasa es que no puedes evitar ver al príncipe como el hijo que perdiste en la extinción de nuestro planeta"

"Y a ti no te importa más que para llevar a cabo la venganza que tanto anhelas contra Freezer"

"Pues claro, su nivel de poder actual supera al de cualquier otro saiyajin que existió alguna vez, es más que obvio que él será el destinado para alcanzar el poder legendario"

"Eso no lo sabes, es un peso muy grande el que estás poniendo sobre sus hombros, recuerda que solo es un muchacho"

"Es una maquina de matar muy eficiente"

"Es nuestro príncipe, deberías preocuparte por él como una persona y no como un simple medio para conseguir tu venganza"

Ambos guerreros están listos para golpearse el uno al otro, cuando su conversación es interrumpida por el príncipe, quien viene acercándose con una cara de poco amigos.

"Vayamos con Freezer cuanto antes" ordena el muchacho

Una vez ante la presencia de Freezer, el príncipe analiza la cara del malvado emperador y una idea pasa por su mente ¿Qué tal si el lagarto repugnante fue quien causó sus visiones con aquella mujer con el único propósito de torturarlo?

Claro, tenía lógica, desde que el emperador se entero de su tan temido celo estaba muy interesado por verlo sufrir, de hecho, incluso le había dicho que lo encerraría en una mazmorra repleta de especies masculinas que fueran pequeños y menudos, para aprovecharse de su cuerpo ciego por el celo y la necesidad.

Ese miserable no desaprovecharía ninguna oportunidad para humillarlo y burlarse de su sufrimiento, así que muy probablemente era él quien estaba detrás de todo y de alguna manera había estado haciendo que viera a esa mujer cuyo cuerpo lo torturaba en cada encuentro imaginario que tenía con ella, esto explicaba porque la mujer tenía los atributos que a él más profundamente le agradaban.

Aquellos hermosos montes que lucían tan grandes y redondeados, hechos del tamaño perfecto para que cupieran en sus manos sin ningún problema, mientras los estrujaba disfrutando de su suavidad; decorados con aquellos botones que parecían apuntarle tentadoramente cada que se alzaban felices de verlo; además, la bella criatura tenía una cintura fina, que se ampliaba en unas caderas redondeadas; con ese tibio hueco entre sus piernas el cual no pudo observar a mayor detalle, pero cuanto anhelaba haber podido hacerlo; y por ultimo, sus bellas piernas suaves y esbeltas que se hubiera sentido de lo más dichoso por poder tenerlas enredados en su cadera, mientras se hundía en ella con desenfrenada pasión, sintiendo como sus paredes se abrían para darle paso a su erección, mientras su boca le rogaba por más.

En fin, TODA ella era perfecta y no solo le encantaba su cuerpo, también le gustaba en demasía verla sonreír con cada una de sus caricias, observarla sonrojarse, mientras de sus dulces labios se desprendían intensos sonidos de placer provocados por sus manos y labios frotando cada una de sus preciosas curvas.

Jamás se lo dijo a nadie, pero fue así como siempre deseo que fuera su compañera, a excepción de aquel cabello sedoso y aquellos enormes y bellos ojos, ambos de un hermoso color azul, que en ella aumentaban la preciosidad de sus rasgos.

Si, esto debía ser parte de una nueva tortura de aquel miserable que era dueño de su vida y su voluntad. Jamás debió haberse hecho ilusiones con aquella hembra, pero no pudo evitarlo, sin tomar en cuenta su celo, la mujer en serio lo había cautivado al grado en que había veces en que no podía dejar de pensar en su belleza.

¿Por qué fue tan estúpido de pensar que realmente existiría un ser así de hermoso? y ¿por qué Freezer tenía que torturarlo de este modo? ¿por qué nunca podía ser feliz? ¿acaso solo vivía para servir a su amo sin tener derecho a nada, ni siquiera a soñar?

No pudo evitar sentirse muy mal, de todas las torturas de Freezer esta había sido la peor de todas, le dolió más que cuando solía lastimarlo con sus rayos de ki, más que cuando lo azotaba hasta que se aburría de hacerlo, más que cuando lo usaba como saco de entrenamiento en compañía de Zarbon y Dodoria.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y esto era algo que no podía permitir, no podía sollozar delante de él o de lo contrario sería calificado como un débil y estaría muerto en un dos por tres, pues ya no le sería de ninguna utilidad a su amo.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por calmarse y recuperar su fachada fría y sin emociones que siempre solía acompañarlo.

"Muy bien mis queridos monos, estamos a 3 días del planeta Rinol, hogar de mi padre y capital del imperio Cold y para honrar el aniversario de nuestro poderío voy a regalarle el planeta Zlato"

"Pero señor" opina Nappa "Usted no es dueño del planeta de oro y diamantes"

"¿Oh en serio soldado Nappa?" y entonces el lagarto derriba al saiyajin grandulón y una vez en el suelo lo pisa de la cara "¡Eso ya lo sé, simios insignificantes! ¡Ustedes van a conquistarlo para que yo pueda entregárselo a mi padre!"

"Pero el aniversario es en una semana señor" dice Bardock "No es tiempo suficiente para todo lo que una purga conlleva"

"¡Pues déjame decirlo de este modo, soldado Bardock!" dice liberando a Nappa y estrellando al otro saiyajin contra la pared "¡Cuentan con 2 días de ida, 2 días para conseguir la conquista y 2 días para presentarse ante mí en el planeta Rinol y más les vale que vuelvan victoriosos o de lo contrario les amputaré sus colas a los 3!"

"Pero señor... pudo decirnos antes" dice el príncipe muy nervioso de su amenaza "Con tan poco tiempo de por medio no hay garantía de una purga exitosa"

"Se los estoy diciendo ahora" dice el tirano estampando su puño en el estomago del adolescente "Así que espero que no me fallen o de lo contrario tendré 3 trofeos peludos para mi colección"

Sin saber qué más decir, los 3 hombre salen del lugar, mientras que los más grandes ayudan a su príncipe a caminar, pues el golpe le ha sacado todo el aire y lo ha dejado bastante adolorido.

"Ese miserable" dice el príncipe una vez que se hubo recuperado bastante "Vamos a conquistar ese planeta, no le daremos el gusto de vernos fracasados"

"¿Pero cómo lo haremos?" pregunta Nappa

"De cualquier forma que podamos" responde Vegeta y entonces apaga su scouter mientras sus compañeros lo imitan "Vamos a necesitar ayuda para esta misión"

"¿A quién acudiremos?" pregunta Bardock

"Vamos a reclutar al pirata espacial karnage y sus hombres" dice el joven saiyajin

"Muy bien pensado Vegeta" opina Nappa "Él juro obedecer nuestras órdenes al igual que sus hombres, como agradecimiento luego de que les perdonamos la vida"

"Y hoy será una buena oportunidad para poner a prueba sus talentos" dice Bardock

"Además de que salvaremos nuestras colas y muy probablemente nuestras vidas también" dice el saiyajin más alto.

"Vamos entonces por esos rufianes" dice el príncipe ingresando las coordenadas al igual que el resto de su escuadrón.

Y momentos después los 3 abordan su respectiva nave y despegan perdiéndose en el espacio sideral.

"Mi señor" dice Zarbon mientras observa las naves alejarse "¿Qué pasara si esos simios no consiguen el planeta para usted?"

"Si, se verá mal si no le entrega un obsequio ostentoso a su padre" agrega Dodoria

"Lo sé y es por eso que ya lo tengo, esto solamente me servirá para torturar a esos idiotas buenos para nada ¿se imaginan lo que sufrirán al momento de perder sus colas?"

"Yo digo que solo se la ampute al principito malcriado" sugiere Zarbon "Sería más terrible para él perder su cola, mientras que sus soldados aun conservan las suyas, a pesar de ser el príncipe de su extinta raza"

"Me agrada tu forma de pensar Zarbon, creo que seguiré tu consejo, voy a deshacerme de la inútil cola de ese mocoso, pero sus compañeros podrán conservar las suyas"

"Pero vamos a hacerlo sufrir antes ¿verdad señor?" pregunta Dodoria

"Claro que si, ese malcriado no sabe el tormento que le espera"

"¿Y si mejor lo castramos?" sugiere Zarbon

"Esa es una excelente idea" opina Dodoria "Imagínense cómo le afectaría que lo priváramos de su virilidad"

"Tienen toda la razón" dice Freezer imaginando lo genial que sería "Su hombría es algo de lo que ese niño está mucho más orgulloso que su cola"

"Pero en caso de que consigan conquistar el planeta nos quedaremos sin nuestra diversión" se lamenta Zarbon.

"Ya buscare otra oportunidad para castigarlo cómo se merece"

Mientras tanto, amanecía un nuevo día en la nave de Cooler, la cual también se dirigía a Rinol para el festejo de aniversario y una científica peliazul se levantaba de muy buen humor.

"Ese sueño fue increíble, ahora me siento muy dichosa como jamás lo había estado desde que nos trasladaron a este horrible lugar" piensa Bulma mientras se da un buen baño

Re cuerda como amaneció totalmente humedecida, lista para que el miembro de aquel atractivo hombre con el cabello en forma de llamarada se deslizara por entre sus piernas.

¿Cómo habría sido algo así? ¿Le habría dolido por ser su primera vez? Lo que si estaba segura es que hubiera sido maravilloso, pero por alguna razón tuvo que despertarse y ya no pudo retomar el sueño en donde lo dejó, es más, ni siquiera volvió a ver a ese increíble hombre en toda la noche.

"Un sueño erótico, eso debe haber sido todo, seguramente como resultado por las ideas de mamá" pensó la muchacha enjuagándose el jabón "Pero se sintió tan real, no creo haber experimentado así con mi sexualidad en toda mi vida"

La chica se puso a revisar su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que se había excitado con el simple recuerdo de aquel sueño y ahora sus pezones se encontraban sumamente endurecidos, como si anhelaran la caricia de aquel desconocido.

"Cálmate Bulma, de todos modos ese sujeto no existe más que en tus sueños. Pero aun así, de solo pensar en él me siento... sumamente dichosa ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si ese atractivo joven era el sinónimo de la perfección, cualquier escultura terrícola hecha en honor del cuerpo masculino se hubiera visto insignificante en comparación de su cuerpo increíblemente ejercitado y cubierto de músculos por donde se le mirase; ese cabello en forma de llamarada era realmente cautivador, pero no más que sus intensos ojos negros; y esa cola, cuando me acariciaba con esta parecía que lo estuviera haciendo con un algodón, pues era sumamente suave, al igual que su tibia piel, ya que, a pesar de la fortaleza física que se marcaba tan hermosamente en su cuerpo, su piel se sentía tan suave y tibia que no podía dejar de acariciar sus bien tonificados músculos; su rostro era tan apuesto, como no conocí jamás en otro hombre terrícola; en fin, me había sentido sumamente satisfecha en sus fuertes brazos"

Pero, pensándolo bien, había algo que la molestaba, ella quedó totalmente desnuda frente a él y justo cuando iba a conocer la parte más privada de su anatomía, fue cuando tuvo que despertar abruptamente.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba comenzando a quitarse el pantalón, presto total atención para conocer ese hermoso bulto que colgaba entre sus piernas, pero desafortunadamente no pudo verlo, ni siquiera un poco, aunque le hubiera encantado saber cómo era y cómo se sentiría tenerlo entre sus manos.

"No cabe duda que me estoy volviendo loca, fue solo un sueño, estoy peor que una niña tonta que se enamoró de un artista, pues tan siquiera ellos son reales, no como conmigo que solo es un producto de mi imaginación, pero es que es tan irresistible, aunque ¿y esa cola? ¿por qué lo imagino con cola?"

Una vez que estuvo lista bajo a desayunar con tan buen humor, que este no pasó desapercibido para sus padres.

"Hija te ves muy feliz" le dice su madre "Sin duda funciono el pastel de vayas glordianas que cenamos como postre"

"Pues no sé lo que haya sido, pero me siento diferente"

"Se te nota, seguramente estás emocionada por el festival" dice el doctor Briefs

"Si, debe ser eso" respondió la chica sonrojándose por las cosas que cruzaban por su mente.

Momentos después se reunía con su mejor amiga en el comedor.

"Zarrya ¿alguna vez has tenido un sueño que se siente muy real?"

"Pues... en ocasiones sueño que me caigo y termino despertándome por la sacudida de mi cuerpo. Y en otras ocasiones podría jurar que hasta me llega el olor de algún platillo delicioso"

"¿Y eso ha sido lo más real que has soñado?"

"Si ¿Por qué? ¿tú qué has soñado?"

"...Nada en especial"

"Oh, vamos dime, sabes bien que yo guardaré tu secreto muy bien"

"Es que... vi a un hombre muy parecido a un humano"

"¿En serio? ¿Y por qué dices que fue muy real?"

"Porque podía sentirlo"

"¿Sentirlo? ¿Entonces te estaba acariciando?"

Con la pregunta de su amiga la peliazul no pudo evitar ponerse completamente sonrojada.

"... Así es" explico la terrícola "... Incluso me desnudo..."

"Vaya ¿y cómo fue?"

"Maravilloso... yo... me sentía muy dichosa""

"A ver, cuéntame ¿era guapo?"

"Era increíblemente atractivo... lo deseaba tanto... y él a mí"

"¿Entonces se juntaron?"

Las preguntas eran cada vez más privadas, pero dado que nada de eso ocurrió en verdad, Bulma decidió relatarle a su amiga lo sucedido.

"No... no alcanzamos a hacer el amor" dice la científica "... Estaba a punto de... pero desperté antes de que pasara"

"Oh, que mala suerte"

"Si... dímelo a mí"

"¿Y te gusto ese hombre misterioso?"

"Vaya que sí... como nunca me he sentido por nadie... no me importa que solo hubiera sido un sueño"

"Entonces debió ser increíble en la cama"

"No me quejo... fue la experiencia más placentera que haya tenido en toda mi vida"

"¿Y le demostraste tu afecto al modo terrícola?"

"¿Te refieres a que si lo bese?"

"Si ¿lo hiciste?"

"Oh... ya lo creo... y fue excelente besando... sus labios en los míos se sentían grandiosos"

"¿Y cómo era, físicamente?"

"Tenía unos músculos increíbles... no pude resistirme a acariciarlo"

"Vaya, quién te viera. Oye ¿y de abajo cómo era? ¿lo tenía grande?"

"De nuevo creo que son demasiadas preguntas Zarrya ¿no te parece?"

"Solo quiero detalles, tú sabes que esta clase de cosas eróticas me encantan"

"Bien... yo... en realidad no lo sé... antes de poder verlo fue cuando desperté"

"Oh amiga, eso es a lo que yo llamo una situación muy infortunada"

"Lo sé, intente retomar el sueño, pero ya no pude hacerlo"

"¿Y cómo te sentías? ¿avergonzada? Bueno, después de todo iba a ser tu primera vez"

"¿Qué importa? Fue solo un sueño"

"Pero un sueño muy real"

"Más bien me sentía muy curiosa... por fuera no quería seguir con eso... pero por dentro lo estaba anhelando más que a cualquier otra cosa en esta vida"

"¿Y cómo fue estar desnuda frente a él?"

"Bueno... él no dejaba de observar cada rincón de mi anatomía... como si nunca antes hubiera visto a una mujer, pero parecía fascinado por mi cuerpo, como si fuera justo lo que siempre estuvo anhelando"

"¿Y qué parte de tu cuerpo fue la que más le gustó?"

"¿Qué no conoces el significado de la palabra vergüenza?"

"Vamos amiga, cuéntame"

"...Bueno... yo diría que... se mostró muy cautivado por... mis pechos... él... no dejaba de acariciarlos y estrujarlos"

"No es de extrañarse, tienes unos pechos muy grandes amiga"

"Todo fue maravilloso y tan real... si tan solo un hombre así existiera"

"Quizás eso fue lo que te quiso decir tu sueño, que alguien así está esperando por ti"

"¿Tú crees?"

"¿O por qué otro motivo podría haber sido un sueño tan intenso?"

"Tienes razón, tal vez ese hombre está cada vez más cerca de mí"

"Y va a venir para hacerte suya primero que nadie"

"¿Crees que lo vuelva a ver en mis sueños?"

"Podría ser. Y de pasar así me cuentas todo con lujo de detalles ¿entendido?"

Esa noche, Bulma estuvo muy callada durante la cena con sus padres y todo el tiempo se notaba que más bien quería irse a su cuarto cuanto antes.

Por fin sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y se retiro a su habitación, se sentía muy emocionada de volver a ver a ese hombre increíble, por lo que coloco una gran cantidad de papel higiénico dentro de su ropa interior, para que no volviera a repetirse el incidente de la noche anterior.

Pero esa noche no vio a aquel apuesto joven, lo volvió a intentar la noche siguiente, pero de nuevo no pudo contactarlo.

La hermosa científica se entristeció por la decepción y le informo a su amiga de lo sucedido.

"¿Entonces ya no completaron aquello?" pregunta Zarrya

"No, pero me hubiera gustado mucho poder hacerlo"

"Entonces quizás nos equivocamos y a pesar de realismo, no se trato de nada más que un simple sueño"

"Pero fue tan hermoso" exclama Bulma sollozando

Lo que no sabían es que durante esos 2 días el príncipe no había podido dormir y por lo tanto no se había llevado a cabo la conexión, pues él se encontraba reuniendo a los piratas para poder realizar el asalto en el planeta de oro y diamantes.

Al llegar la tercera noche, la peliazul estaba intentando olvidar al hombre de sus sueños, pero fue precisamente en esta noche que volvió a ver al amor de su vida, pero no como lo vio la ultima vez, en esta ocasión el muchacho tenía heridas en varias partes de su cuerpo y lucia muy débil.

"No puede ser" exclamó la chica "¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué no estamos en un hermoso sueño, sino en una horrible pesadilla?"

**¿POR QUÉ EL PAISAJE HABRÁ CAMBIADO POR COMPLETO Y SE PRESENTA ESTA SITUACIÓN? ****¿QUÉ IRÁ A PASAR AHORA QUE VEGETA PIENSA QUE TODO SE TRATA DE UNA MENTIRA DE FREEZER?**

**DÉJENME SABER EN SUS REVIEWS LO QUE PIENSAN DE MI HISTORIA HASTA AHORA.**

**Y TAMBIÉN QUÉ LES PARECERÍAN LAS OTRAS 2 HISTORIAS QUE LES COMENTABA EN EL CAPÍTULO PASADO.**

**SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**


	5. PENSÉ QUE TE HABÍA PERDIDO

**DE NUEVO ADVIERTO SOBRE EL ALTO CONTENIDO**** LEMON DE ESTE CAPÍTULO, DE HECHO ES EL QUE MÁS TIENE DE TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS HASTA AHORA.**

**DE NUEVO AGRADEZCO A AQUELLAS PERSONITAS QUE ME DEJARON SUS REVIEWS.**

**DIANA.- QUE BUENO QUE TE INTRIGUE LA TRAMA, YA VERÁS COMO SE PONE MEJOR.**

**VEGETALOVER.- QUE BUENO TENERTE DE VUELTA, COMO VES LA HISTORIA SIGUE Y ESTO SOLO ES EL PRINCIPIO.**

**KROL.- PARA SABERLO DEBERÁS SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTA APASIONADA HISTORIA, YA VERÁS QUE EL MOMENTO EN QUE SE VEAN EN PERSONA ESTÁ CADA VEZ MÁS CERCA.**

**AHORA VAYAMOS A SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, PORQUE SE QUEDÓ MUY BUENA.**

_**No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragon Ball, todos pertenecen a Akira Toriyma**_

**CAPÍTULO 5:**** PENSÉ QUE TE HABÍA PERDIDO**

Los saiyajins se preparan para invadir el planeta de oro y diamante y como apoyo llevan a los piratas más fieros de la galaxia, la banda de Karnage.

Pero lo que no saben es que desde que el planeta fue descubierto hacia algunos meses por los exploradores del imperio Cold, estos se habían estado preparando para la batalla y por lo tanto no los iban a tomar desprevenidos.

"Señor, hemos detectado 3 naves individuales y una de gran tamaño que se aproximan hacia acá" le dice uno de los pobladores a su líder.

"El momento ha llegado, ya conocen sus respectivas misiones, asegúrate de alertar a todos"

"En seguida señor"

"Y no olviden las semillas del ermitaño, desconozco la magnitud del ataque, pero estoy seguro de que las vamos a necesitar"

"Claro señor, cada hombre lleva un pequeño costal con 5 semillas en su interior"

"Por nada del mundo vayan a perderlas, recuerden que podrían ser nuestra ventaja contra el enemigo"

Por su parte, el príncipe también daba las ordenes a sus hombres.

"Los daños al planeta deberán ser mínimos, hay que deshacernos de la mayor parte de sus habitantes, pero no de todos, ya que los necesitamos para que sigan recolectando los diamantes para el imperio Cold ¿les quedó claro?"

"Afirmativo señor" responden sus súbditos a coro

"Si, como usted diga majestad" dice Karnage con algo de sarcasmo, pues no le agrada tener que obedecer las órdenes de un niño.

Y su actitud no pasa desapercibida para el saiyajin de sangre real.

"Déjame decírtelo de una forma mucho más clara, cualquier error que cometan tú o tus hombres se las verán conmigo ¿te quedó claro?"

"No esperaría menos de aquel que fue calificado como el terror de la galaxia del sur"

Por fin había llegado el momento, pero conforme se acercaban, no podían evitar presentir que algo no estaba bien y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando un potente disparo derribo la nave de los piratas.

"¿Qué está pasando?" pregunta Bardock

"Ya nos estaban esperando" responde Vegeta

La pesada nave de los piratas se desploma contra el suelo y de inmediato son rodeados por un grupo de hombres totalmente preparados para la batalla.

"Eso nos pasa por escuchar a unos simios estúpidos" dice Karnage mientras se defiende como puede del ataque del enemigo.

Los locales llevan gruesas armaduras y en cuentan con armas muy eficaces.

"Quizás debamos abortar la misión" sugiere Nappa mientras su nave y las de sus compañeros logran penetrar la órbita del planeta.

"No podemos hacer eso" opina Bardock "Recuerden lo que nos pasara si volvemos fracasados"

"Lo que Freezer nos haga o no nos haga me tiene sin cuidad, pero yo jamás he rechazado una buena pelea" dice Vegeta dirigiendo su nave contra el cañón de rayos con el cual atacaron a los piratas.

Y entonces salta fuera de su nave y esta se impacta contra el cañón destruyéndolo por completo.

Los saiyajins no tardan en unirse a la pelea y esta se vuelve tan pareja que no se sabe si habrá un ganador.

Pero de pronto, los habitantes de aquel planeta recuperan fuerzas y sus heridas desaparecen, por lo que la batalla se torna mucho más difícil para los enviados de Freezer.

"¿Qué sucedió?" pregunta Nappa "¿Alguien vio cómo es que hicieron ese truco?"

"Pareciera como que ingirieron algo" responde Bardock "Pero no tengo la menor idea de lo que haya sido"

"Mientras acabemos con ellos por completo no tendremos que preguntarnos por esa clase de asuntos sin importancia" dice Vegeta muy confiado

Y muy pronto comienza la pelea que todos quieren ver, el príncipe de los saiyajins contra el gobernante de aquel lugar, una lucha entre los más fuertes.

"Has venido hasta aquí por la gloria y el poder" dice el señor del planeta "Pero nada de eso vas a encontrar, sino solamente la muerte"

"Muchos han intentado matarme antes que tú y muchos lo seguirán intentando después que tú, pero quien venza al final siempre seré yo, puesto que soy el hombre más fuerte de la raza más poderosa del universo"

"Yo no veo a un hombre, lo que yo veo es a un niño que busca demostrar lo maduro que es sin estar realmente preparado para ello"

"Buenas palabras, serán las ultimas que digas en toda tu vida"

El príncipe tenía ataques muy buenos y no tardó en someter a su oponente.

"Aquellos que hablan mucho, son los que terminan muriendo más rápido" dice el príncipe generando una gran esfera de ki en su mano.

Pero, antes de que pueda reaccionar, su contrincante lo sorprende con el ataque de unos afilados tentáculos que ocultaba entre sus ropas, logrando causarle una grave herida en el abdomen.

"Te advertí que no te esperaba nada más que la muerte" dice el gobernante ingiriendo una semilla para recuperarse por completo.

"Eres un miserable..." dice Vegeta poniendo ambos brazos sobre su profunda herida "Pero la victoria aun no es tu..."

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, nuevamente es atacado por los tentáculos de su rival, los cuales lo atraviesan muy cerca del corazón, logrando perforarle un pulmón.

"Como te dije antes, nosotros no caeremos ante ti, más bien tú y tus hombres serán los que no puedan volver a ver la luz de un nuevo día"

Ante este ultimo ataque, el príncipe cae al suelo sin fuerzas para sostenerse y su adversario decide poner fin a su sufrimiento, por lo que prepara sus tentáculos para cercenarle la cabeza, pero es envestido por Nappa, quien hace que se estrelle contra la pared.

Pero a pesar de todo, el príncipe está muriendo y es en esta etapa de semiinconsciencia que comienza a fantasear con su mujer.

La ve aproximarse hacia él con mucha preocupación en su rostro.

"No... Freezer no puede hacerme esto en mis ultimos momentos..." piensa el muchacho intentando no darle mucha importancia a sus visiones "No le daré la satisfacción de verme completamente derrotado a ese demonio"

"Mi amor ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?" preguntó la muchacha acercándose a socorrerlo

"No eres real... ahora lo sé" le dice tomándola con suma violencia del cuello "Es por eso que voy a acabar contigo... no voy a caer en tus trucos"

"Pero si yo no soy un truco..."

"Ya no puedes engañarme" dice el príncipe apretando aun más

El dolor en su cuello es tan intenso que hasta fuera de su sueño puede sentirlo y se da cuenta de que si acaba con ella en sueños también morirá en la vida real.

"... No puedes hacerme esto... creí que eras el amor de mi vida"

"¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso?"

"Es un sentimiento que nos une a una persona... y nos hace anhelar su presencia"

"Eres solo una distracción para mí... una falsedad para aumentar mi sufrimiento en este infierno"

"Pero... tú y yo estamos unidos a través de sueños, eso es amor..."

"No te creo nada... "

"Yo... soy real... soy una prisionera del imperio Cold... que no tenía ninguna clase de alegrías hasta que comenzaste a aparecer en mis sueños"

¿Era una esclava como él? pero ¿sería eso verdad o solo engaños de su amo?

"¿Cómo puedes probarlo?" pregunta el saiyajin aflojando su agarre

La chica entonces hizo lo único que pensó en ese momento, lo besó dulcemente, disfrutando del sabor de su boca que se sentía tan real.

"¿Me crees ahora?"

El príncipe la libero de su poderoso agarre observándola directamente a los ojos, buscando cualquier señal de mentira, pero no encontró nada. además de que eso que acababan de realizar era algo de lo que nadie había oído hablar antes, ninguna otra especie juntaban sus bocas provocando esa clase de sensaciones.

Tenía que ser una mujer real, además ¿cómo un ser miserable como Freezer iba a poder darle vida a algo tan gentil y perfecto, con esa clase de sentimientos que él desconocía por completo?

"¿Entonces este es un sueño tuyo también?" le preguntó el muchacho acariciando su rostro

"Si, yo soy una científica que trabaja para Cooler, quien destruyó mi planeta cuando yo era una niña, pero nos secuestró a mis padres y a mí para que le sirviéramos con nuestros avances"

"Mujer" dijo el saiyajin bajando sus caricias hasta llegar a sus muy redondeados pechos cubiertos por la ropa.

Comenzó a masajearlos suavemente mientras observaba la cara de deseo que tenía la hermosa hembra, pero entonces, el dolor que sentía su cuerpo lo hizo volver a la realidad.

"Vegeta ¿me escuchas?" le pregunta su maestro, quien lo lleva en brazos al interior de una cueva "Aquí estarás a salvo en lo que yo consigo esas cosas que te ayudaran a reponerte"

"Déjame morir Nappa... no quiero regresar con Freezer para seguir viviendo un infierno... déjame morir en batalla... con honores como nuestra gente solía hacerlo..."

"No, mi príncipe, no me pidas que te abandone en estos momentos"

"Solo quiero que el sufrimiento termine... y si me salvas nunca tendrá fin"

"No voy a abandonarte Vegeta, nunca lo he hecho y hoy menos que nunca"

Y diciendo esto, el corpulento saiyajin salió de nuevo a la batalla con las esperanzas de poder salvar al muchacho al que vio crecer.

De regreso en el mundo de los sueños, la imagen de Vegeta yacía en el suelo y comenzaba a desvanecerse.

"No, por favor" le dijo Bulma acercándose al saiyajin caído "No me abandones"

"¿Tú no le sonreirías a la muerte si viniera a liberarte de la esclavitud?"

"No desde que te conocí a ti"

"Esto no fue mi decisión, pero no me opongo a ello"

"Mi amor" dice Bulma abrazándolo fuertemente, cosa que también sorprendió al saiyajin, quien no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de muestras de cariño "No sé cómo haya sido tu vida, pero te juro que si logramos encontrarnos voy a dedicar mi vida a hacerte feliz... así que por favor... no me abandones ahora que comenzamos a serlo juntos"

"Por lo menos pude ser feliz un momento de mi patética existencia"

En el campo de batalla, Nappa ha logrado acabar con la vida de su oponente, quien ahora yace en el suelo y entonces el enorme saiyajin revisa sus ropas hasta que consigue dar con aquello que cree le salvara la vida a su príncipe.

Llevando las semillas en la mano, el soldado de clase alta emprende el vuelo para volver con Vegeta cuanto antes y lo encuentra a punto de desfallecer, bañado en sudor y con los últimos rastros de vida abandonándolo.

"Vegeta, come esto" dice Nappa enderezándolo y acercándole la semilla a la boca "No te des por vencido mi príncipe"

En sus sueños, Bulma sigue abrazando a Vegeta, mientras llora amargamente por le perdida del único hombre por el que sintió tanto deseo y pasión.

Con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban, el muchacho mastica e ingiere la semilla, por un momento parece que fue demasiado tarde, ya que el joven saiyajin se queda inmóvil y sin reaccionar.

Pero por fin comienza a reaccionar, causando una gran alegría en su compañero de combate.

"Nappa ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?"

"Estás a salvo Vegeta, gracias a una de esas extrañas semillas con las que se curaba el enemigo"

"¿Y cómo van las cosas?"

"No muy bien, pero me alegra verte sano y salvo"

"Terminemos con esto de una vez"

Una vez que Bardock ve que sus compañeros están listos para regresar a la contienda crea una esfera de luz, la cual les permite alcanzar su forma ozaru y con esto inclinan la balanza a su favor en la batalla.

"Parece que por fin vamos a ganar" dice Karnage mientras observa a los saiyajin arrasar con el campo de batalla.

Totalmente derrotado, el gobernador del planeta se prepara para morir, luego de haber sido pisado por la enorme pata del príncipe en su transformación quedó con todos los huesos fracturados y no puede llevar una semilla salvadora a su boca.

"Has pagado caro tu ataque a traición" le dice Vegeta "Considérate afortunado de perecer por obra del príncipe de los saiyajin y nunca olvides que nuestra raza es la más fuertes del universo"

"Já... no más poderosos que Freezer..." dice el agonizante hombre

Harto de sus palabras, el príncipe lo desintegra con un disparo de ki y con esto asegura la victoria a su equipo, pues los sobrevivientes no tardan en rendirse.

"Excelente trabajo" felicita Nappa a su compañero

"Concuerdo, el planeta fue conquistado dentro del rango de tiempo que Freezer ordeno, con el menor número de daños y con los sobrevivientes necesarios para seguir explotando los recursos del planeta" dice Bardock mientras escribe su reporte.

"Fue una misión exitosa" dice Vegeta mientras revisa su cuerpo en el lugar donde fue herido y se sorprende de que no le quedó ni la más mínima cicatriz

Luego de asegurar el lugar y limpiarlo de los daños causados por la purga, están justo a tiempo para alcanzar a Freezer en el planeta Rinol como se los ordeno, antes de que el sexto día hubiera terminado.

"Nappa, tú y yo volveremos con ese malnacido antes de que todos nuestros esfuerzos sean en vano" dice Vegeta "Bardock, tú quédate a asegurar el lugar"

"Como diga príncipe" dice el antes mencionado "Que tenga un buen viaje y ojala que Freezer este de buen humor"

"Hemos pagado nuestra deuda" dice Karnage con los sobrevivientes de su equipo "Por lo tanto, nuestra futura localización no será revelada a ninguno de ustedes"

"Bien por mí" les dice el príncipe "Llévense el botín que quieran de este lugar, como compensación por los inconvenientes"

"Ya lo hemos hecho" dice el pirata mientras él y sus hombres abordan su recién reparada nave "Esperemos no tener que volver a toparnos con ustedes en un futuro cercano"

Los piratas despegan alejándose del lugar y Bardock regresa al palacio para desde ahí asegurarse de que no haya ningún tipo de conflictos.

Dejando al príncipe y su maestro solos.

"En esta ocasión si hay que utilizar el gas para inducir sueño Vegeta" sugiere el mayor de los 2 "Merecemos un buen descanso, aunque sea por 2 días"

"Tienes razón, hay que estar descansados antes de presentarnos ante ese maldito lagarto"

"Me alegra que estés bien" dice Nappa colocando la mano sobre el hombro del muchacho

"Si... bien... no podía morir de algo tan patético como eso"

"Tienes razón, el príncipe de los saiyajin es más fuerte que eso"

El joven no responde nada, pero lo mira con la gratitud que no se atreve a expresar.

Una vez en sus naves, el gas del sueño no tarda en hacer efecto y el príncipe por fin logra reencontrarse con su mujer en aquel hermoso lugar en donde se habían estado viendo tantas otras veces.

En cuanto Bulma lo ve, no puede creer que está sano y salvo, así que corre a sus brazos y lo besa con mucha intensidad.

"Te creí muerto" dice la bella joven

"No podía morirme sin hacerte mía primero" dice el muchacho recostándola sobre el pasto.

Desvestirle es mucho más fácil que la primera vez, sin peros, ni resistencia, simplemente deseo y ese sentimiento que aun no lograba conocer del todo, que ella llamaba amor, en su mirada.

"Te extrañe como no tienes idea" dice Bulma mientras el hombre comienza a besar y succionar su cuerpo.

Su piel es tan blanca y sensible que no tardan en aparecer pequeños hematomas color rojizo.

"Y yo solo he pensado en ti todo este tiempo" dice el saiyajin mientras se deshace de la parte superior de su traje, dejando su torso desnudo.

Y entonces acerca sus rostro a sus hermosos pechos contemplándolos con más detalle que la ves anterior y notando el bello color de sus botones, se parece al tono de piel de Dodoria, pero con él es repugnante, mientras que con ella era el color más hermoso que hubiera visto.

Comienza a besar sus montes, para después sorber uno de sus botones rosados entre sus labios.

Esto es mucho más intenso que la ultima vez, Bulma se retuerce de placer cada vez que su lengua recorre todo su suave pezón moviéndolo de un lado a otro, mientras da pequeñas mordidas en su sensible punta.

"¡Mi amor!" exclama la peliazul mientras acaricia su ejercitada espalda

"¿Por qué me llamas así?" pregunta el saiyajin dejan la punta de su seno

"Porque no conozco tu nombre ¿podrías decírmelo?"

"Soy Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyajins"

"¿Un príncipe? ¿Es en serio?"

"Si... aunque ya solo quedamos 3 saiyajines, así que mi titulo ya no vale nada"

Dice dedicando la misma clase de atención que le dio a su seno derecho, pero ahora en el izquierdo, causando que la muchacha grite de placer.

"¿Y tú quién eres?" pregunta el muchacho soltando su suave boton de entre sus labios.

"Me llamo Bulma y soy del planeta Tierra, aunque este no existe más"

"¿Tierra? Nunca escuche de él"

"Quizás porque fue destruido hace años"

Para ya no pensar en cosas que les arruinen el momento el príncipe comienza a recorrer el cuerpo de su mujer con sus manos, sintiéndose extasiado de escuchar el gozo de su pareja.

"Me encanta escuchar como disfrutas de lo que te hago" dice el príncipe tomando sus montes en sus manos y estrujándolos con intensidad moderada para no lastimarla.

"Estos días estuve sufriendo tanto por tu ausencia" dice la mujer como puede en medio de tanta pasión

"¿Acaso no crees que soy solo un producto de tu imaginación?"

"Eres muy real para serlo" responde la mujer mientras siente como la cola del saiyajin se une a las caricias estimulando sus erectos pezones.

"¿Y si no fuera real?"

El peludo apéndice del joven recorre su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus muslos y una vez ahí logra obtener acceso a la entrada de la bella joven acariciando sus humedecidos pétalos.

"Yo... sé que si lo eres... porque no te podría amar con la intensidad con que lo hago... si solo fueras un sueño"

"Entonces ¿me amas?"

"Nunca antes había sentido lo que siento por ti" dice la muchacha sintiendo como la cola del muchacho comienza a abrirse paso por su tibia cavidad.

La cola estaba adentrándose por la intimidad de la muchacha y se sentía maravilloso, su suavidad la hacia sentir que tocaba el cielo.

"¡Oh... Vegeta!" exclama otra vez besándolo intensamente

"¿Así que eres una esclava?" pregunta el muchacho

"Trato de no pensar en ello, pero sí... al igual que tú"

"Pronto me libraré de mis opresores, es cuestión de tiempo para que pueda convertirme en el ser más fuerte del universo"

"Y cuándo lo hagas ¿seguirás pensando en mí?"

"Para ese momento tú y yo vamos a repetir todo esto, pero en la vida real, donde voy a hacerte gritar por más todas las noches"

"Suena romántico"

El saiyajin retira su cola del interior de la chica y la reemplaza por uno de sus dedos, sin poder creer lo exquisito que se siente ese hermoso hueco.

"¡Vegeta... por favor!"

"¿Por favor qué?"

"Hazme tuya... ya no puedo esperar más"

"¿Es realmente lo que quieres?"

"Si, te quiero dentro de mí... por favor"

"Si eso es lo que quieres en verdad, supongo que puedo darte gusto"

Y diciendo esto el muchacho retiro lo que le quedaba de ropa, por un momento Bulma pensó que el sueño iba a terminar igual que la otra vez, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que este seguía.

Entonces dedico su total atención al miembro del muchacho, el cual ya se encontraba totalmente erecto y listo para penetrarla.

"Nunca había visto uno" piensa la joven observando con todo detalle "Me gusta"

Y superando sus nervios comienza a frotarlo con la yema de sus dedos, provocando gemidos de excitación del saiyajin, se siente bastante duro y mientras escurre un liquido amarillento, la chica no puede evitar pensar como se sentirá tenerlo dentro.

Sin poder contenerse más, el príncipe acomoda a su compañera y comienza a entrar poco a poco dentro de ella mientras se abre camino por su estrecha cavidad.

La terrícola no puede evitar pensar en cuánto le dolerá, pero no siente ninguna clase de dolor, más bien solo un poco de incomodidad.

"Seguramente es porque en realidad no me ha penetrado" piensa la muchacha mientras siente el placer inundarla.

Una vez que el miembro del saiyajin ha entrado completamente, de alguna forma ambos se sienten más unidos que antes y vuelven a besarse con suma intensidad.

"Siempre soñé con este momento" dice la muchacha mientras limpia el sudor de la frente de su amado.

"Debe ser por eso que lo estamos haciendo, porque estamos en tus sueños"

"Y en los tuyos"

"¿Es así como me imaginabas que sería?"

"Antes no había conocido a un saiyajin, así que no sabía cómo eran"

"Pero parezco un terrícola para ti ¿no?"

"Si, eres muy parecido a uno"

"¿Y es así como te gustaría que un humano luciera?" pregunta el príncipe mientras hace que la hembra recorra su cuerpo con sus suaves manos.

"Eres increíble... superas cualquier deseo que yo hubiera tenido antes de conocerte"

Orgulloso de las palabras de su mujer, el saiyajin es ahora quien recorre el cuerpo de la terrícola.

"Tú también superas cualquier fantasía sobre una mujer, me encanta tu cuerpo" dice el muchacho pasando sus manos por su cintura hasta subir a sus montes que ya anhelaban su caricia "Tus ojos son hermosos como jamás los había visto, tu piel es tan exquisita que no puedo dejar de acariciarla"

"¿Algún día dejaras de soñar conmigo?"

"Cuando te haga mía en persona ya no será necesario que te de placer solo en sueños" y diciendo esto, el príncipe sale por fin del interior de la chica y la vuelve a besar con mucha pasión.

"Yo también espero porque ese día llegue, mi amor"

"¿Así que soy tu amor?"

"Claro que lo eres ¿yo soy el tuyo?"

"Yo no tengo esa clase de sentimientos"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunta la chica tomando su ropa para cubrirse "¿No sientes nada por mí más que deseo?"

"¿Por qué te molestas? Hace un momento no pareció importarte"

"Porque pensaba que sentías algo por mí y lo manifestabas a través de tus suaves caricias"

"¿Y si estuvieras equivocada?"

"Entonces no puedo creer lo estúpida que fui, que bueno que esto solamente fue un sueño" dice volviéndose a vestir lo más rápido que puede "No quiero volver a verte, ni en sueños, ni mucho menos en la vida real"

"¿Por qué es importante para ti algo como eso?" le pregunta atrapándola por la muñeca antes de que se aleje de él.

"Porque así es como hacemos las cosas los de mi raza, nos entregamos solo si sentimos algo verdaderamente fuerte por el otro"

"¿Eso que llamas amor?"

"Así es, eso que tú desconoces y que ahora me dices que jamás podrás sentir por mí"

"¿Y si el equivocado fuera yo?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Lo que siento por ti es algo que me confunde, algo que nunca en mi vida he recibido o entregado"

"Pues yo te estoy entregando mi amor y sé que tu puedes hacerlo también"

"Tú me haces sentir dichoso, cosa que no suele pasar en mi vida, me haces anhelar tu presencia y tus caricias a cada momento. Y ahora te preguntó ¿qué te hago sentir por mí?"

"Feliz, enamorada, apasionada"

"Entonces quizás es amor lo que te estoy entregando, es solo que yo no sabia lo que era"

"Te amo más que nunca" dice Bulma volviendo a besarlo mientras ambos se recuestan sobre el pasto.

Y es ahora ella quien tiene el privilegio de familiarizarse con el cuerpo del atractivo joven, recorriendo cada rincón de su anatomía ocasionando melodías de placer de los labios de su amado.

"Es así como me siento" dice la muchacha recostándose sobre su pecho para escuchar su corazón latiendo con intensidad.

"Y yo es así como me siento" dice tomándola de los hombros y pasándola para abajo de su cuerpo.

"¿Vamos a hacerlo otra vez?" pregunta ella luego de besarlo

"Hasta que te quedes afónica de gritar mi nombre" dice el saiyajin mientras cubre sus pechos con sus manos.

Y ambos vuelven a entregarse a la pasión nuevamente por al menos otras 3 veces más antes de que Bulma despierte interrumpiendo el sueño.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO, PORQUE LA VERDAD A MÍ ME ENCANTÓ.**

**ESPERO QUE SE VUELVAN MÁS ACTIVOS CON LOS REVIEWS PORQUE RECIBO MUCHAS VISITAS, PERO MUY POCOS REVIEWS Y LA VERDAD SI ME INTERESARÍA CONOCER LA OPINIÓN DE LA MAYORÍA.**


	6. ¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO?

**OTRA VEZ HAY LEMON EN LA HISTORIA, PERO ES TAN ROMÁNTICO COMO EN LAS OCASIONES ANTERIORES... BUENO, EXCEPTO POR UN DETALLE QUE YA VAN ANOTAR CUANDO LO LEAN.**

**UNA VEZ MÁS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.**

**VEGETALOVER.- ESPERO QUE ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO TAMBIÉN TE ENCANTE.**

**DIANA.- SI, AL FIN LOS VIMOS UNIRSE, AUNQUE HAYA SIDO SOLAMENTE UN SUEÑO**

**AHORA SI, CONTINUEMOS CON LA HISTORIA.**

_**No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragon Ball, todos pertenecen a Akira Toriyma**_

**CAPÍTULO 6: ¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO?**

Bulma despierta sintiéndose nada descansada, por el contrario pareciera que tuvo acción toda la noche y ahora se siente muy cansada y algo adolorida.

Entonces algo llama su atención y se da cuenta de que en el brazo tiene un hematoma color rojizo, como los que le dejó el saiayajin durante sus sueños, rápidamente se desnuda frente a un espejo para poder revisar el resto de su cuerpo y descubre que tiene por todos lados, sobre todo en su cuello y sus pechos.

"¿Pero cómo es posible?" piensa la muchacha viendo su piel toda marcada "¿Ahora cómo voy a ocultar esto?"

Una playera de manga larga y y cuello de tortuga será perfecto para ocultar las marcas que le dejó su amado.

Se siente muy feliz con tan solo recordar al saiyajin, debió tener una vida mucho más dura que la suya, para que jamás hubiera conocido el amor, pero ella iba a enseñarle a amar y ser amado.

"Hija ¿por qué usas esa ropa tan acalorizante?" le pregunta su madre al verla bajar para desayunar "Si la temperatura el día de hoy es como una calurosa mañana de verano"

"Me gusta esta, ya tenía mucho que no me la pongo... además no siento tanto calor" dice la joven intentando aparentar lo acalorada que se siente en realidad.

"Muy bien, vámonos entonces, que no queremos llegar tarde al trabajo" dice su padre mientras ambos se apresuran en terminar.

Durante todo el día, la terrícola es vista como un bicho raro, pues a pesar de no dejar de sudar no se quita esa incomoda prenda.

A la hora del almuerzo, Bulma se reúne con Zarrya y discretamente le muestra sus hematomas del cuello y brazos.

"Yo creo que es mentira lo que me dices y de verdad estás viéndote con un hombre y no solo en sueños como me dijiste al principio" dice la chica de piel azul "¿O de qué otra manera podría ser posible que tengas esas marcas tan reales?"

"Es que te digo que el sueño es casi como si estuviéramos entregándonos en la vida real"

"¿Entregándonos? ¿Eso quiere decir que se juntaron?"

"Si" responde la peliazul poniéndose colorada "Fue maravilloso"

"Guau, apenas puedo creerlo, aunque haya sido en sueños"

"Él fue tan apasionado... me hizo tocar el cielo con la dicha que me causo"

"¿Y cuándo volverás a verlo?"

"Espero que esta noche"

"¿Y van a tener su segunda vez?"

"De hecho va a ser nuestra quinta vez"

"¿Lo hicieron 4 veces en un día?"

"Si... es que no podíamos dejar de demostrarnos cuanto nos amábamos"

"Pues vaya que tienes suerte, los hombres de mi raza no son nada románticos y solo nos buscan cuando es necesario para procrear la especie, para todo lo demás suelen preferir a mujeres de otras especies"

Las 2 continuaron conversando por un rato hasta que terminó el descanso y tuvieron que volver a sus actividades.

El resto del día fue muy complicado para la terrícola, pues constantemente estuvo a punto de quedarse completamente dormida, por fortuna su padre siempre se encargaba de despabilarla y finalmente tuvo que tomarse una bebida hidratante para tratar de rendir lo mejor posible.

Esa noche Bulma estaba muy nerviosa, pues no sabía si volvería a ver a Vegeta o de nuevo pasaría un tiempo para que apareciera nuevamente en sus sueños.

Por fin se quedó dormida y no tardo en reencontrarse con su saiyajin, el cual ya la estaba esperando.

"¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?" pregunta la chica mientras el muchacho enrolla su cola alrededor de su cintura

"Ya quería volver a hacerte mía" dice el príncipe retirándose la armadura

"¿No vamos a platicar primero para conocernos mejor?" pregunta Bulma al ver que ha tomado la parte baja de su túnica con la intención de despojarla de ella.

"¿De verdad quieres ponerte a platicar?" pregunta Vegeta soltando su ropa mientras sube dando suaves besos en su brazo, hasta terminar en su rostro y finalmente en sus labios carnosos.

"Oh Vegeta..." exclama Bulma sin poder resistir tanta pasión

"¿De qué quieres platicar?" pregunta el muchacho mientras pincha los pezones de su hembra, cuya forma se delinea perfectamente a través de la tela.

"Si no dejas de hacer esas cosas... no me voy a poder concentrar" dice la peliazul esperando que retire sus manos de su cuerpo.

Pero el saiyajin cambia sus dedos por sus labios y atrapa su botón rosado absorbiéndolo a pesar de la tela que lo cubre.

"Deja de hacer eso... solamente quiero conocerte mejor"

"Y yo quiero saber qué te gusta más" dice rasgando la túnica y dejando su bello cuerpo totalmente expuesto "¿Qué te acaricie con mis manos?" pregunta recorriendo sus partes más sensibles "¿O qué lo haga con mis labios?" pregunta succionando las bellas curvas de su mujer, mientras esta no deja de exclamar llena de gozo "¿O quizá prefieras que lo haga con mi cola?" y mientras pregunta esto, comienza a recorrer toda su feminidad con su peludo apéndice.

"¡Vegeta...!" exclama la hermosa joven

"Dime ¿qué es lo que prefieres mujer?"

"Todo... me encanta que me demuestres cuánto me amas de todas las formas posibles"

Satisfecho con la respuesta, el príncipe comenzó a succionar uno de sus pezones entre sus labios, mientras que al otro le dedicaba suaves caricias y al mismo tiempo invadía su entrada con su cola, la cual nuevamente comenzaba a escabullirse en su interior.

"¡OH... VEGETA...!" exclamó Bulma sin poder creer las sensaciones de las que era victima

"¿Aun quieres platicar de algo?" pregunta el saiyajin mientras muerde su tentador botón rosa

"Lo que quiero es que me demuestres lo que es el amor en su máxima expresión" dice ella mientras sus manos recorren su cincelado cuerpo a través de su traje expandes.

De nuevo vuelven a entregarse por varias veces seguidas antes de detenerse para contemplarse el uno al otro, pero después de volver a oír la palabra amor, el saiyajin se siente bastante incomodo y se arrepiente haber dicho que eso era lo que sentía por ella.

"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan sentimental mujer?" piensa el muchacho mientras se abre camino dentro de ella.

La terrícola lo besa con mucha intensidad y por un momento logra distraerlo de sus pensamientos, por lo que se besan por un largo e ininterrumpido tiempo, hasta que les falta el aire y tienen que separarse, lo cual a ambos les parece curioso, pues están dentro de un sueño, aunque a la vez ya no están muy seguros de ello.

"¿Qué crees que sea esto Vegeta? ¿Por qué puedo sentir todas tus caricias a pesar de que nos encontramos soñando?"

"Lo mismo me pregunto yo, nunca antes me había ocurrido, con nadie"

"Soy científica y si alguien me hubiera dicho que algo así era posible, jamás le hubiera creído y lo tacharía de loco, pero ahora que te siento como si estuvieras junto a mí"

"No sé si lo notaste, pero cada nueva vez que estamos juntos es más intensa que la anterior... como si estuviéramos acercándonos el uno al otro"

"¿Es en serio? ¿Vienes hacia mí?"

"Por lo que me dijiste de que trabajas para Cooler imagino entonces que te diriges al planeta Rinol"

"Así es, para el estúpido aniversario ¿tú también te diriges para allá?"

"Es correcto, pero al igual que tú no lo hago por voluntad propia, sino porque es lo que quiere mi amo Freezer"

"¿Entonces tú trabajas para el otro lagarto?"

"Solo hasta que pueda superarlo en poder y me asegure de matarlo"

Con esto Bulma se quedó pensando en lo que antes le había dicho su amado, que nunca había recibido un amor o cariño en toda su vida.

"¿Has sufrido mucho Vegeta?"

"Como no tienes idea... pero no quiero hablar de eso en este momento"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque estoy contigo y solo eso me interesa" dice volviendo a besar y disfrutar de su suave piel "¿De verdad eres así de perfecta en el mundo real?"

"¿Te parezco perfecta?"

"Claro que lo eres. Tienes un rostro irresistible, nunca antes había visto tu color de cabello y ojos, me encanta... me encantas" dice el saiyajin besando sus labios

"Gracias, aunque en mi planeta el color de cabello variado era algo muy común ¿sabes?"

"No creo que ninguna otra haya sido como tú"

"¿Eso crees?"

"Claro, porque como te dije antes, tú eres perfecta"

"¿Y por qué dices que lo soy?"

"Porque es la verdad, eres muy bella, tienes un cuerpo como jamás había visto antes"

"¿Sabes? La belleza no solo está en el exterior" dice la mujer intentando concentrarse a pesar de las caricias que recorrían todo su cuerpo "Sino también en el interior"

"Es verdad, eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera" dice introduciendo un dedo por su húmeda entrada.

"No... no me refería... a eso"

"¿Entonces?" pregunta el saiyajin mientras descansa el rostro entre sus redondos y grandes pechos "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Es por eso que quería platicar contigo" dice la muchacha acariciando su perfecta espalda "Quisiera conocerte en lo personal, saber cómo eres, eso es el interior de una persona"

"No hay mucho que decir, sirvo a Freezer desde que tengo uso de razón y desde entonces he querido que llegue el día en que pueda librarme de él"

"¿Y qué te gusta hacer?"

"Entrenar, eso me ayuda a distraerme de mi triste realidad, pero lo que más me encanta es fornicarte" dice el príncipe besando su cuello.

"No digas eso"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Tú y yo no estamos fornicando, estamos haciendo el amor que es muy distinto"

"Llámalo como quieras, no cambia el hecho de que me permites tener acceso entre tus piernas"

"Lo dices como si solo fuera una vulgar prostituta y para que lo sepas yo no había estado con ningún hombre antes que tú. Y como esto solo es un sueño, pues en realidad no he estado con uno jamás"

"Ya pronto lo harás, cuando nos encontremos en persona"

"Pero por favor trátame con más respeto, que no es solo mi cuerpo lo que te estoy entregando, sino también mi alma y mis más profundos sentimientos"

"Los humanos son raros, todo lo rigen a través de eso que llaman emociones"

"¿Y los saiyajins no?"

"Claro que no, los sentimientos son para los débiles"

"Eso no es verdad y lo sabes, pues confesaste sentir algo por mí"

"Y no me gusta sentirlo"

"¿No te gusta? Pero si parecías muy feliz, o eso fue lo que pensé"

"Lo dije solo para que me permitieras seguir haciéndote mía, sin que opusieras resistencia. Pero en realidad los sentimientos son estorbosos para mí y mis verdaderos objetivos ¿O qué pensabas? ¿Que amarte y recibir tu amor es lo que más me importaba?"

"Me rompes el corazón, eres un ser despreciable y maldito" dice la terrícola poniéndose de pie y buscando su ropa "Y no mereces nada de mí"

"Oh, hay algo que quiero de ti" dice el saiyajin haciendo que deje de cubrir su bello cuerpo con sus manos.

"Pues se acabó, jamás volverás a tenerme de ese modo" dice la muchacha tirándole una bofetada, la cual el príncipe intercepta deteniéndole la mano.

"Necesitas tener como mínimo 5,000 de pelea para que puedas hacerme algo así, ni en tus sueños podrías sorprenderme con la guardia baja"

"¡Suéltame miserable, me estás lastimando!"

"¿Por qué te pones tan terca?" pregunta el saiyajin apretándole un pecho más fuerte que las veces anteriores "No entiendo por qué no puedes simplemente disfrutarlo como hasta hace un momento ¿por qué a fuerzas quieres algo de mí? Algo que no te puedo dar"

"Hasta hace un momento podías" dice la mujer llorando amargamente

"Mira, no tengo paciencia para tus berrinches, así que te entregas a mí de buen modo o te obligo a que lo hagas"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Pero no recibió respuesta verbal, sino más bien física, el saiyajin se abalanzo sobre ella y comenzó a obligarla a recibir caricias nada suaves como las veces anteriores, sino más bien bruscas, al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba succiones y mordidas mucho más intensas, que le lastimaban su delicada piel.

"Vegeta... por favor... no me hagas esto..."

Pero el príncipe parecía sordo a sus ruegos y continuaba tratándola de aquel salvaje modo.

"¿Por qué me tratas así? Si yo solo quería ser feliz y que tú también lo fueras"

De nuevo sus palabras no convencen al temible muchacho, quien continua abusando de ella.

"Pensaba que si te daba mi amor... podría recibir el tuyo en respuesta... pero ahora veo que lo único que tú mereces recibir es odio... pues es lo único que sabes dar"

El saiyajin no podía evitar sentirse mal por lo que le estaba haciendo a la única persona que lo había hecho sentir dichoso, pero ya no quería formar sentimientos por ella y pensaba que de este modo sería la única forma de librarse de esos extraños sentimientos que lo embargaban.

"Yo te quería Vegeta" dice Bulma ya sin fuerzas para seguir llorando "Y lo habría hecho siempre. Pero tú tenías que convertir mis sueños en pesadillas"

Pronto todo comenzó a desvanecerse frente a sus ojos, pues el príncipe se encontraba muy cerca de Rinol y el efecto del gas comenzaba a pasarse.

"Ya no quiero sentir nada por ti mujer" dice Vegeta antes de perder la conexión con la que fue su mujer

"Pues ódiame entonces, es lo único que puedes sentir" dice la peliazul antes de desaparecer.

El saiyajin despierta sintiéndose muy culpable por lo que tuvo que hacer, lo peor de todo es que sus sentimientos por ella no cambiaron, más bien se odia a sí mismo por haberla tratado de ese modo provocando que seguramente ya no sienta nada por él.

"Tú fuiste quien lo arruino todo ¿Por qué tenías que hacerme sentir así por ti?" piensa el príncipe y apenas se resiste de dar un fuerte golpe a la pared, pues esto hubiera causado un terrible daño en su nave y hubiera sufrido un accidente.

Vegeta trata de calmarse y es hasta ese momento que se da cuenta de que está hecho una desgracia, todas las veces que hizo suya a la mujer durante esa noche y la anterior, su semilla se quedó en su ropa interior.

"Maldición, como quisiera que más bien se encontrara dentro de ella y no regada por mi ropa"

Tanto él como su compañero saiyajin aterrizan en la plataforma de despegue y el príncipe deja a su maestro con la palabra en la boca mientras se escabulle a tomar un buen baño en las duchas comunitarias.

"Si tan solo supieras que no puedo odiarte y que en lugar de eso te amo más que nunca" piensa el muchacho mientras avanza por el lugar.

El príncipe arroja su ropa sucia en el ducto de lavandería y se alegra de no haber sido descubierto por nadie.

"Me tortura el pensar que jamás volverás a entregarte a mí con el amor con que lo hiciste todas las veces anteriores" piensa mientras seca su fornido cuerpo "Y todo es por culpa mía"

Momentos después, ambos saiyajins se dirigían al encuentro de Freezer para pasarle todo el reporte de su exitosa misión.

"¿Le contaremos a Freezer sobre las semillas curativas?" pregunta Nappa llevando un costalito con algunas dentro.

"Claro que no, esa será nuestra arma secreta de ahora en adelante" responde el príncipe

"Se sorprenderá cuando se entere que terminamos ilesos en un combate contra gente de esa magnitud de poder"

"Más bien va a pensar que mentimos y que en realidad nunca fuimos al planeta Zlato, así que mejor vayamos preparados"

Una vez que llegan ante Freezer, tal y como lo predijo Vegeta, el lagarto no sabe qué pensar al ver que ninguno de los recién llegados parece necesitar de un tanque de regeneración, incluso Zarbon y Dodora no saben qué pensar al respecto.

"Supongo que vienen con buenas noticias, mis insignificantes simios"

"Gran Freezer, el planeta fue conquistado como nos lo encargo, señor" dice Vegeta luego de hacer una reverencia

"Supongo que habrán ido al planeta Zlato que se encuentra en el borde exterior y no se habrán equivocado de lugar ¿no es así?"

"De ahí venimos señor, del planeta de oro y diamantes" responde Nappa

"Espero que no lo hayan destruido por completo para ahorrarse el ensuciarse las manos ¿correcto?"

"Ahora mismo se encuentra en el mejor estado en el que puede quedar un planeta luego de una purga" dice el príncipe

"Le entrego el reporte de Bardock" dice el saiyajin mayor "Ya que él se quedó para empezar a dirigir a los nuevos esclavos que se suman a su imperio"

"Y para asegurarse de que no haya rebeliones" agrega Vegeta

"Vaya, hoy si que lograron impresionarme mis queridos monos. Voy a enviar personal al planeta para apoyar al otro simio y corroborar que lo que dicen es verdad"

Ambos salen de los aposentos de su maestro felices de haberle hecho saber que el poder saiyajin no tiene limites.

"¿Significa que no castraremos a ese mono bueno para nada?" pregunta Dodoria

"Por ahora" responde Freezer "Bien, Zarbon y Dodoria vayan a encargarse de ese planeta"

"¿Qué? ¿Nosotros?" pregunta el de piel rosada

"Pues claro, necesito a alguien de suma confianza para tenerlo completamente listo al momento de obsequiárselo a mi padre"

"Pero la fiesta es mañana" dice Zarbon

"Y por eso mismo les sugiero que se vayan cuanto antes, si no quieren hacerme quedar mal"

"Desde luego que no señor" dice Dodoria

"Saldremos ahora mismo" agrega Zarbon

Los saiyajins no pueden sentirse más satisfechos al saber que Zarbon y Dodoria tendrán una misión especial que les impedirá participar en la fiesta como tanto querían.

"Bien, todo salió de maravilla y al no tener nuevas ordenes esperando significa que tendremos un tiempo libre" dice Nappa "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"Quisiera morirme ahora mismo" dice Vegeta recordando el rostro de miedo de su mujer

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Que odio mi vida bajo el mandato de un ser que tiene todo el poder que yo únicamente ambiciono aspirar a tener, que estoy harto de ser un insignificante esclavo que no vale nada para nadie, un príncipe que ya no tiene un reino que regir algún día... y que para terminar de hacer mi vida miserable, fui capaz de hacerle daño a la única persona para la cual todo eso no importaba"

"¿Qué pasó Vegeta?"

"Contártelo no hará que cambien las cosas"

"Pero te hará sentir mejor, así que ¿por qué no me explicas lo que te atormenta?"

"Es la mujer de mis sueños... ella es real... estoy seguro de ello"

"¿Qué te hace estar tan convencido? ¿No podría ser solo por tu celo?"

"No, esto es algo mucho más profundo lo cual no logró comprender"

"Pues entonces deberías de sentirte dichoso de que alguien así existe"

"Y lo estaba... pero pronto me di cuenta de que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y eso hace que pierda la concentración"

"Si, te entiendo, yo pasé por algo así con mi propia mujer"

"Y lo peor es que comencé a desarrollar sentimientos por ella, sentimientos muy fuertes que me confunden"

"¿Qué clase de sentimientos?"

"Ella lo llama amor"

"¿Amor? Nunca oí hablar de algo como eso"

"Pero ella sí y me contagiaba sus emociones al grado que yo también comencé a amarla... incluso aunque fuera en contra de las costumbres de nuestra raza"

"Bueno, Vegeta, nuestra raza está casi extinta, solo quedamos 3 en todo el universo y Bardock nos iremos de este mundo antes que tú, así que ¿por qué habrías de sentirte mal por lo que opine una raza que está por desaparecer?"

"Porque soy el príncipe..."

"Un príncipe que ha pasado por lo que ningún otro miembro de la realeza tuvo que soportar, un príncipe que sobrevive todos los días solo para seguir sirviendo a alguien que odia con todo su ser, un príncipe que tan solo es respetado por 2 hombres, mientras que los demás disfrutan de verlo humillado, un príncipe que necesita una mujer y los sentimientos que ella pueda compartirle"

"Por eso quisiera estar muerto, no debiste salvarme en aquella batalla, mi destino era morir"

"Tu destino no lo conoces, al igual que el resto de los mortales ¿y si tu destino más bien es estar con esa mujer y disfrutar de esas emociones que tanto te aterran?"

"¿Qué no entiendes? No puedo desarrollar esa clase de afecto por alguien... va en contra de nuestros principios como saiyajines"

"¿Y quién te va a juzgar por eso? ¿Crees que yo lo haría?"

"Mi padre lo haría"

"Tu padre está muerto muchacho y no puedes vivir tu vida esperando complacer a su fantasma, porque de lo contrario te vas a perder de todo lo bueno que pudiste haber tenido y renunciaste a ello por satisfacer a su recuerdo"

"¿Qué debo hacer entonces? ¿Continuar alimentando estas emociones que no debería sentir?"

"Hacer lo que te haga sentir mejor"

"¿Aunque este mal?"

"Si está bien para ti ¿qué importa lo demás?"

"Ya no sé qué pensar"

"Quizás debas tomarte un descanso de todo esto ¿por qué no vamos a medir tu nivel de poder? Estoy seguro de que luego de la pelea de hoy obtuviste un senkai bastante alto"

Así que ambos fueron a las salas de entrenamiento para averiguar lo que ambos se preguntaban.

"5,000 unidades, muy impresionante Vegeta"

"No está mal" dice el príncipe orgulloso de su poder

"Lograste superar a Avo y Cado y eso que ellos aspiran para algún día formar parte del equipo de Ginyu"

"Yo jamás quisiera ser parte de ese equipo de lame botas que solo hacen lo que les ordena el lagarto miserable, ya que todos lo hacemos por obligación, pero ese miserable de Ginyu, al igual que Zarbon y Dodoria son felices de servir al muy malnacido"

Luego de esto, ambos se quedan perdidos en sus pensamientos, el príncipe recordando a la hermosa terrícola y su maestro pensando en la lucha interna que debe estar enfrentando el pobre muchacho.

"¿Estás pensando en ella otra vez?" le pregunta Nappa

"¿Por qué te entrometes en mi vida?"

"Solo quiero apoyarte muchacho"

"Bien, como te dije antes, yo... no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, pero eso no servirá para que ella olvide lo ocurrido, me porte como un infeliz y dudo mucho que algún día pueda perdonarme, no me lo merezco"

"Dices que tiene sentimientos muy fuertes por ti ¿no?"

"Y yo por ella"

"Entonces seguramente no podrá cambiarlos de un día para otro, lo que te dará tiempo para redimirte con ella"

"¿Cómo?"

"Cuando vuelvas a verla..."

"No quiero volver a verla, entiende, no quiero ser débil"

"Entiende tú, no estás siendo débil, es normal que anheles un apego con una mujer puesto que no has tenido esa clase de afecto en toda tu vida"

"No necesito esos sentimientos Nappa... son basura solamente... me vuelven otro y no me gusta"

"Vegeta es normal que te encuentras confundido, pero si te sirve de algo, generar un afecto como el que estás experimentando es muy común entre los miembros de la realeza, es algo que no puedes evitar, algo por lo que pasó tu padre con tu madre, tu abuelo con tu abuela y así por todas las generaciones de monarcas que tuvo Vegetasei"

"No te creo"

"¿Y por qué no? Tú solamente pasaste 3 años en nuestro planeta, así que el que tiene un mayor conocimiento al respecto soy yo"

"Pero si eso fuera verdad, mi padre... no me hubiera entregado con Freezer"

"No tuvo alternativa Vegeta, él hizo lo que considero mejor para ti"

"¿Mejor? ¿Cómo un infierno como el que vivo todos los días puede ser mejor que mi sagrado derecho de nacimiento?"

"Si no te hubiera entregado con Freezer, él te hubiera eliminado sin que tu padre pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Pero tomar esa decisión no fue fácil para él, ni para nadie en Vegetasei"

"¿Y qué crees que él hubiera hecho si estuviera en mi lugar?"

"Seguramente lo mismo que tú, disfrutar de esos sentimientos, pero a la vez sentirse mal por ello, buscar no fallarle a su gente, pero al final hubiera escuchado la única voz que sabe que tiene razón"

"¿Y cuál voz es esa?"

"Estoy seguro de que ya lo sabes, pero sigues negándotelo a ti mismo"

"¿Y cómo puedo estar seguro?"

"Cuando te encuentres con esa mujer, ya sea en tus sueños o en la vida real, trátala como ella quiere que la trates y demuéstrale lo que sientes por ella y tú decidirás cómo te sentiste mejor, amándola u odiándola"

"Puede que ya se encuentre aquí, me dijo que viajaba en la nave de Cooler y venía hacia acá"

"Pues vamos a averiguarlo"

"¡Oye tú!" le dice Vegeta a uno de los encargados del hangar "¿Las naves de Cooler ya se encuentran en el planeta?"

"No señor, estarán aquí mañana por la mañana"

"No importa" dice Nappa una vez que el hombre se retira "Estoy seguro de que podrán reconciliarse durante el sueño y ya mañana que llegué las cosas volverán a la normalidad y ustedes podrán entregarse en la vida real"

"Pero ¿crees que ella querrá volver a verme?"

"Lo que creo es que ella debe extrañar al Vegeta que conoció primero"

Esa noche, la nave de Cooler se encuentra cada vez más cerca de llegar a Rinol y por lo tanto, Vegeta y Bulma están mucho más cerca de lo que nunca estuvieron.

El príncipe se encuentra dentro de su sueño, recorriendo el hermoso paisaje, pero sin encontrar a su mujer por ningún lado.

"Me lo merezco por haberla tratado de ese modo" piensa el príncipe mientras observa el lugar en donde la hizo suya en repetidas ocasiones.

"No entiendo por qué estoy aquí otra vez" dice Bulma sentada mientras abraza sus piernas como si tratara de protegerse a sí misma "Pero ya puedes hacer lo que quieras, después de todo no tengo un poder de 5,000 para defenderme contra ti"

"Bulma, quisiera que no tuvieras que soñar conmigo después de lo que te hice"

"Igual que yo, pero en esta vida nunca puedo obtener lo que quiero"

"Sonara muy tonto, pero me arrepiento mucho de haberte tratado como te traté"

"No quiero oír tus justificaciones"

"No voy a justificarme, soy un monstruo y toda mi vida fui entrenado para serlo y tú ayer conociste un poco de lo que soy en realidad"

"Quisiera no haber tenido que conocer esa versión tuya"

"Es lo que soy y suelo estar orgulloso de los daños que causo y el sufrimiento que siembro a mi paso. Pero... no me siento orgulloso de lo que te hice"

"Realmente eres un monstruo ¿Cómo puedes gozar con el dolor ajeno?"

"Me ayuda a olvidar mi propio dolor"

"¿Y qué esperabas obtener con lo que me hiciste?"

"Quería ser el príncipe que mi padre y mi reino querían que fuera..."

"¿Tu padre te ordeno que lo hicieras?"

"Él está muerto, murió hace 13 años junto con el resto de la población de Vegetasei"

"¿Tu hogar?"

"Nunca lo fue, yo tenía 3 años cuando mi padre tuvo que entregarme a Freezer y desde entonces he seguido las costumbres de mi planeta al pie de la letra, para ser el príncipe que ellos hubieran querido que yo fuera, ese que no se deja doblegar por los sentimientos, pues los sentimientos son sinónimos de debilidad, no solo para mi gente, también para Freezer, si él se llega a enterar de que soy débil... va a destruirme por que ya no tendría ninguna clase de valor para él... para mi amo"

"Entonces puedes quedarte como el príncipe que todos quieren que seas y olvídate de mí, para que me liberes de esta cosa que tenemos que nos hace vernos en sueños"

"Pero ahora sé que ese no es el príncipe que yo quiero... que yo necesito ser"

"¿Y qué es lo que quieres o necesitas entonces?"

"A ti... con tus sentimientos que me causan tanta dicha"

"¿Cómo sé que esto no es una nueva mentira solo para hacerme volver a caer en tus falsos encantos?"

"Porque no voy a tocarte hasta que tú me lo permitas hacerlo... o si no quieres que te vuelva a tocar... podemos simplemente platicar como tú querías"

"Bien, cuéntame entonces ¿por qué te portaste como un patán?"

"Pensé que de ese modo podría acabar con los sentimientos que tengo por ti... para ya no seguir siendo débil... pero no pude... sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti"

"No pareció cuando te portaste como un salvaje que no entendía de razones, no tienes idea de lo terrible que fue para mí ver al hombre que amo tratarme como basura"

"¿Aun me amas entonces? ¿A pesar de todo?"

"El amor no es algo que se pueda olvidar simplemente o cambiar de la noche a la mañana, si me dolió lo que me hiciste, pero sigo amándote de todos modos y no puedo evitarlo"

"Jamás volveré a tratarte de ese modo Bulma, te amo y quiero demostrártelo"

"Entonces no me vuelvas a hacer sufrir"

"Jamás, te lo juro ¿crees que alguna vez podrías olvidar esa faceta mía que te toco conocer?"

"Podría intentarlo, si me ayudas a recordar al Vegeta que amo"

"Muy bien, voy a hacerte el amor para que no te quede duda de lo que siento por ti"

Y pronto quedó olvidado aquel mal recuerdo que vivieron, pues fue fácilmente remplazado por la pasión y el amor que estaban compartiendo en ese momento, sin que quedara claro cuál de los 2 sentía más de ambos por el otro, mientras añoraban que por fin llegara el día en que se conocieran y pudieran entregaran en persona, para nunca más dejarse.

**OTRO POCO Y SE TERMINA EL AMOR ENTRE ESTA HERMOSA PAREJA, PERO QUE BUENO QUE A PESAR DE TODO LOGRARON SUPERAR LAS ADVERSIDADES.**

**A VER SI PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO POR FIN SE LES HACE CONOCERSE AHORA SI EN LA VIDA REAL.**


	7. TE BUSCARÉ HASTA ENCONTRARTE

**YA ESTOY DE REGRESO CON UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO**

**¿SERÁ ESTE CAPÍTULO EN EL QUE NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS LOGREN CONOCERSE POR FIN?**

**PUES VAMOS A AVERIGUARLO, PERO ANTES MUCHAS GRACIAS A *_VEGETALOVER_* POR SIEMPRE APOYAR LA HISTORIA CON SU MARAVILLOSO REVIEW.**

_**OJALA QUE MÁS PERSONAS SE DIERAN TIEMPO PARA DEJARME SABER LO QUE OPINAN SOBRE MI HISTORIA, PORQUE LA VERDAD YO LA ESCRIBO CON MUCHO CARIÑO, PERO AL NO DEJAR SU OPINIÓN NO PUEDO SABER LO QUE REALMENTE PIENSAN DE ELLA.**_

**POR LO TANTO VUELVO A PEDIRLES QUE POR FAVOR ME APOYEN CON SUS REVIEWS, PORQUE EN SERIO QUE ES ALGO QUE ME DESMOTIVA Y NO QUIERO TERMINAR ABANDONANDO LA HISTORIA.**

_**No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragon Ball, todos pertenecen a Akira Toriyma**_

**CAPÍTULO 7: TE BUSCARÉ HASTA ENCONTRARTE**

Luego de un maravilloso sueño, Bulma despierta para prepararse para descender al planeta Rinol, se da cuenta de que se encuentra con la piel mucho más marcada que la vez anterior, también está más adolorida y exhausta de tanta pasión, pero a la vez se siente mucho más dichosa y satisfecha que nunca.

"No puedo creer que ya estás tan cerca de mí, Vegeta" piensa mientras se dirige a darse un buen baño "Ya no puedo esperar por sentir tus labios sobre los míos, esta vez en la vida real"

Mientras tanto, Vegeta también despierta sintiéndose mucho mejor que el día anterior, pues es amor lo que en verdad buscaba y ahora que lo ha recibido y entregado sin reservas no puede seguirse negando la verdad.

"Mujer hoy es el día en que finalmente serás toda mía"

Luego de una helada ducha, el príncipe se encuentra listo para comenzar su día.

"¿Cómo te fue anoche?" le pregunta Nappa

"No es de tu incumbencia"

"Eso quiere decir que todo resultó a la perfección ¿no es así?"

"Vaya que sí"

"Me alegro. Por cierto, es increíble que hayas encontrado a alguien idéntica a nuestra raza y te hayas conectado con ella a través de tus sueños"

"Aun no me explico qué fue lo que pasó, pero una vez que la disfrute en al vida real, lo demás ya no tiene la menor importancia"

"Debe ser una hembra muy hermosa para que te tenga así"

"Pues déjame decirte que supera a las bellas saiyajinas que tienen tú y Bardock en sus holotarjetas"

"¿Qué dices? Pero si esas mujeres tienen los cuerpos más bellos que podían existir"

"Pues el cuerpo de esta hembra supera al de todas ellas, para empezar, su piel tiene un tono más hermoso, además que sus montes fácilmente son el doble de grandes"

"¿Unos montes más grandes que los de una saiyajin? Eso si que suena increíble"

"Y sus caderas son más amplias también ¿qué puedo decirte? Tiene una forma perfecta"

"Pues tienes mucha suerte Vegeta, me alegra que hayan arreglado sus diferencias"

"A mí también, ahora podré hacerla mía en la vida real sin que haya ninguna clase de reclamo o reproche de su parte"

"¿Tan dispuesta está?"

"Me desea con la misma intensidad que yo a ella"

"Pues entonces supongo que esta noche la harás tuya"

"Lo haré en cuanto tenga la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella, lo mismo da si es durante el día o en la noche"

"Y hablando de tu oportunidad" dice Nappa revisando su scouter "Parece que las naves de Cooler ya están a punto de rinolizar (_aterrizar_)"

"Vayamos entonces, que ya no quiero perder ni un instante más sin hacerla mía"

Ambos saiyajins se presentan en el hangar y ven como varias naves de bastante menor tamaño que las que suelen viajar por el espacio comienzan a descender para llevar a los pasajeros al planeta, ya que las naves grandes no se pueden acercar tanto a la superficie del mismo.

"No puedo creer el tamaño de este planeta" dice el doctor Briefs analizando su destino "Ha de tener 5 veces el tamaño de la Tierra y es perfectamente habitable"

"Y es muy bonito también" agrega su esposa mirando por la ventanilla de la nave "Tiene mucho campo"

A una distancia algo retirada, Bulma y su amiga Zarrya conversaban durante su deceso al planeta.

"Que emoción, no puedo creer que por fin vaya a conocer a Vegeta en persona" dice la chica terrícola arreglándose y maquillándose por primera vez en años.

"Me pareció escuchar mal ¿o dijiste que tu novio es un saiyajin?"

"Así es y no cualquiera, es el príncipe de todos los saiyajins"

"Debes de estar bromeando"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Todo mundo sabe que los saiyajins son las criaturas más asquerosas y desagradables que pueden existir"

"Pues te aseguro que te equivocas, es un hombre maravilloso. Además ¿quién te dijo eso?"

"Todos en mi planeta lo saben, a los saiyajins hay que tratarlos como las basuras que son"

"No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando ¿cómo puedes juzgar de esa manera tan cruel a alguien que no conoces?"

"Te digo que es lo que hace la gente de mi planeta, es lo que se nos ha enseñado desde siempre. Para que te des una idea, ese tal Vegeta, el príncipe mono es despreciado por todos los soldados, ya que todos lo odian y gozan viéndolo sufrir a causa de las torturas maestras de Freezer, empezando por mi hermano Zarbon"

"No puedo creerlo... ahora ya no me sorprende que por momentos sea tan mentalmente inestable"

"Acabáramos, pero no me sorprende, son unos simios insignificantes y por eso se les trata con la punta del pie"

"Zarrya no vuelvas a decir esa clase de cosas terribles, no sabes de lo que estás hablando"

"Más bien tú te estás dejando manipular por ese asqueroso mono ¿qué importa lo atractivo que luzca por fuera? Sigue siendo un error de la naturaleza, es por eso que desde que era un niño es el juguete favorito de torturas de Freezer y de mi hermano"

"¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles tú y tu hermano?"

"Desde siempre nos han enseñado a despreciar a los saiyajins"

"¿Tienes idea de lo que debe haber sufrido Vegeta a lo largo de su vida por causa de gente como tú?"

"Es lo que se merece por ser un saiyajin"

"Él no tiene la culpa de tus prejuicios y los de los demás que lo rodean ¿qué no te das cuenta que él es un ser vivo como tú y como yo y merece respeto y comprensión?"

"Bulma, es un saiyajin"

"¿Qué no sabes decir otra cosa más que eso?"

"Lo que quiero decir es que él no es, ni será como nosotros, solamente es el vestigio de su propia especie, la cual tuvo el destino que se merecía, ser erradicados de esta existencia"

"¡Era su pueblo de quien estás hablando! ¿o acaso crees que el mío se merecía lo que le pasó?"

"No, es diferente, tú no eres de esa asquerosa especie a la que nadie soporta"

"¿Y por qué los odian tanto?"

"Porque son incivilizados, son unos estúpidos que no sirven para nada y porque a pesar de no ser nada, se atreven a considerarse superiores por ese maldito orgullo que tienen"

"Pues tu raza no se queda atrás Zarrya, se creen los más hermosos, los mejores en todo"

"Pero nosotros si lo somos, en cambio los saiyajins son solamente unos malditos que no merecen nada, ni vivir siquiera, pero ya que están vivos, lo mejor es hacer de sus vidas un infierno"

"Zarrya en serio que te desconozco completamente. Ahora entiendo por qué Vegeta tenía tanto miedo de permitirse sentir algo, quien sabe cuántas veces haya pagado caro el sentir afecto por alguien que al final lo traiciono por pensamientos horribles como los tuyos"

"No vas a cambiar mi forma de pensar Bulma, los saiyajins son una raza maldita, no importa cómo luzcan por fuera para una hembra como tú"

"Pues tú tampoco vas a cambiar mi opinión, Vegeta es un gran hombre y te lo demostraré para que veas lo equivocada que estabas"

"No me gusta estar de pleito contigo Bulma, pero entiende que eso fue lo que me enseñaron"

"Pues está mal, abre los ojos, _no puedes juzgar a alguien hasta que no hayas recorrido una milla en sus zapatos_, que quiere decir, que para formarte una opinión correcta de una persona debes ponerte primero en su lugar y comprender lo que tuvo que vivir para llegar a ser como es"

"Bien, voy a intentar tolerar a tu novio y ya luego te diré lo que realmente pienso de él"

"Me parece razonable"

"Oye ¿y ese pastel que llevas ahí es para él?"

"Si, se lo pedí a mi mamá, será mi forma de expresarle lo que siento de conocerlo por fin en persona"

"No le va a durar para nada"

"¿Por qué? Es un pastel muy grande"

"Los saiyajins son barriles sin fondo, pueden comer 50 veces ese pastel sin sentirse llenos"

"¿Qué? No puedo creerlo, de verdad que son una raza sorprendente"

"Aunque aquí apenas les dan la comida suficiente para que no desfallezcan, no creo que alguna vez en su vida se haya sentido en verdad satisfecho luego de comer"

"Pobre Vegeta, pobres de sus compañeros, han tenido que pasar por muchas injusticias"

"Según los Cold cada tortura por la que tienen que pasar es lo justo que se merecen"

"Todo este odio injustificado debe ser por algo, pienso que, de alguna manera, los Cold le tienen miedo a la raza saiyajin y por eso los quieren ver reducidos a nada, para que no puedan derrocarlos"

"¿Miedo? Por supuesto que no, los Cold son los más fuertes del universo, su nivel de poder es de millones, mientras que el principito apenas roza las 5,000 unidades de poder"

"Pero apuesto a que ese no es el nivel de poder que tenía cuando era un niño"

"Aunque su poder haya aumentado de todos modos es insignificante, no creo que los Cold lo consideren siquiera una amenaza"

"Voy a investigar más sobre esta raza, pero no lo haré a través del sistema, pues este solo muestra lo que esos lagartos quieren que conozcamos"

"¿Le vas a preguntar a tu novio?"

"Así es y si puedo ayudarlo a que obtenga más poder lo haré con gusto"

"Te vas a meter en un problema muy serio si haces algo como eso"

"No te preocupes, voy a ser lo más discreta posible"

"Allá tú, yo no me involucraría jamás con un saiyajin"

"Pues yo ya estoy muy involucrada con uno"

"Demasiado"

"Y no me arrepiento de nada, así que si puedo ayudarlo a que se libre de esos abusos, lo haré con todo gusto"

"Nunca te había visto así"

"Es el poder del amor Zarrya y no espero que lo entiendas"

"Bueno, pues ojala que tus planes salgan como lo esperas"

"Estoy segura de que sí, jamás conocí un hombre más maravilloso que él"

Mientras tanto, en el hangar Vegeta y Nappa observan a todos los tripulantes que descienden de las naves.

"Hasta ahorita he visto muchas especies que desconocía, pero ninguna se parece a nosotros" dice el saiyajin veterano

"¿Cómo se supone que la voy a encontrar entre tantos insectos?" se queja el príncipe

"¿Pudiste percibir su aroma en los sueños?"

"Si, pero no se encuentra entre todas estas formas de vida"

"Es muy raro, porque ya bajaron todas las naves, ya no falta ninguna"

"Entonces no vino, pero ¿por qué? Todo el tiempo me hizo creer que vendría a este planeta"

"¿Podría ser que haya sido castigada?"

"O más bien realmente era solo un producto de mi celo" dice el príncipe mientras ambos se alejan decepcionados

"Aun podríamos buscar otra mujer parecida con la que puedas pasar tu celo"

"No se trataba solo de mi celo, pensaba que por fin tendría una pareja"

"¿Viste todas esas razas nuevas? Estoy seguro de que entre ellas se encuentra la indicada para ti"

"No, es inútil buscar algo así"

"Pero tu celo llegara en 1 semana, no podrás soportarlo estando solo"

"Para entonces me iré a un planeta desértico y allí permaneceré solo durante todo el tiempo que sea necesario"

"Siento decírtelo, pero no será suficiente, en tu desesperación terminaras destruyendo el planeta por completo y no sobrevivirás quedando varado en el espacio"

"Pues si debo de morir ¿qué más da? De todos modos ya estoy harto de esta patética vida"

"Lo lamento mucho, quisiera que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por ti"

"No hay nada"

Pero lo que el saiyajin ignoraba es que no pudo distinguir el aroma de su mujer, porque este había sido reemplazado por el olor de un perfume.

"Esta casa es enorme amiga" dice Bulma contemplando la mansión "¿En serio es tuya?"

"Es mía y de mi hermano, pero al parecer no está en casa"

"Muchas gracias por permitir que mi familia y yo nos hospedemos contigo" dice la muchacha entrando con sus maletas en las manos.

"Permítanme ayudarles con eso" dice un sirviente de baja estatura y una larga trompa como de elefante mientras le recibe su equipaje a los Briefs.

"Señorita Zarrya, llegan justo a tiempo para la comida" dice una cocinera emplumada y de varios brazos, con los cuales puede cocinar varios platillos a la vez.

"Excelente, bajaremos en un momento"

"¿Como cuánta gente cabe en esta mansión?" pregunta Bulma mientras todos suben a la parte de las habitaciones.

"Podemos hospedar hasta a 20 personas al mismo tiempo"

"Igual que la Corporación Capsula" dice Bunny sin pensar en la tristeza que sus palabras causan en su hija.

"Bien, está será su habitación señores Briefs" dice Zarrya indicándoles una amplia recamara, con chimenea incluida.

"Vaya, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenia tanto lujo" dice el padre de Bulma poniéndose cómodo

"Lo sé papá, es como estar de vuelta en casa" dice su hija admirada por el lugar

"¿No sería maravilloso que nos pudiéramos quedar?" pregunta Bunny

"Si, mamá sería fabuloso, pero por desgracia pronto volveremos a esa estúpida nave"

"Pero por lo menos estaremos aquí mientras las naves reciben mantenimiento, hacía años que nadie se ocupaba de eso, así que imagínense cómo se van a entretener"

"Ojala que mucho" dice Bulma

"Bien pónganse cómodos, señores, nos vemos en un rato para comer, mientras le mostraré su habitación a su hija" les dice Zarrya.

"Muchas gracias por todo, jovencita" dice el doctor mientras las chicas salen

"Oye ¿no se te figura que ya nos apartamos mucho?" pregunta Bulma al ver que la habitación de sus padres se quedó bastante retirado.

"Entre más lejos mejor ¿o quieres acaso que te escuchen cuando estés en un momento de pasión con el príncipe?"

"Zarrya ¿cómo dices esas cosas?" pregunta la peliazul completamente roja

"Es la verdad ¿no quieres tener problemas con tus padres ¿o si?"

"Claro que no... pero..."

"Anda, si ya sé que es lo que ambos anhelan, el momento en que puedan entregarse en carne y hueso"

"Creo que lo mejor será llevar las cosas despacio, cuando por fin nos conozcamos vamos a tener toda una vida por delante y ya habrá tiempo para esas cosas más adelante"

"En realidad te equivocas, Vegeta es un soldado y constantemente sale en peligrosas misiones, cada una más arriesgada que la anterior y además están los castigos de Freezer, que en cada uno lleva su resistencia al extremo"

"Tienes razón Zarrya... esa clase de amor es lo que Vegeta necesita y yo estoy dispuesta a dárselo"

"Pero estaba pensando, ustedes son en verdad similares, a decir verdad demasiado"

"Lo sé, es casi imposible de creer, pero es verdad y estoy muy feliz por ello"

"Pero ¿qué acaso no se te ha ocurrido que podrías quedar embarazada de él?"

"¿Embarazada?" pregunta Bulma tocando su vientre e imaginando un hijo dentro suyo "Bajo otras circunstancias sería maravilloso, un pequeño Vegeta que alegrara nuestras vidas, pero pienso que si tuviéramos un hijo podría ser tan fuerte como lo es él"

"Y eso significaría que Freezer lo querría en su ejercito sin importar la edad que tuviera"

"Sería otro esclavo... no podemos condenar a un inocente"

"Es por eso que deberás tomar precauciones"

"¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Mi hermano suele usar estos parches anticonceptivos con las esclavas que usa, son en verdad buenos" dice colocándole uno en el hombro "Pueden resistir incluso su nivel de poder y eso que es increíblemente alto comparado al de Vegeta"

"¿Segura de que esto funciona?"

"Completamente y no te preocupes de que se te vea mal, en 5 horas ya lo habrás absorbido por completo y formara parte de tu cuerpo"

"¿Cada cuándo hay que cambiarlo?"

"Tienen una vigencia de 4 meses, luego de este periodo deberás colocarte uno nuevo. Toma te regalo una caja completa, no creo que mi hermano siquiera note que falta"

"Muchas gracias"

"Bien, ya tenemos todo listo, ahora solo falta que por fin puedas encontrarte con él"

Más tarde, al caer la noche todos aquellos que conformaban el imperio Cold habían sido obligados a asistir a la ceremonia en honor por su ducentésimo aniversario de fundación.

Luego de presumir sobre sus conquistas hasta el momento con las cuales aumentaban su poderío, llegó el momento en que los 3 miembros de la familia se hacían regalos unos a otros, todos ahí sabían que en realidad se odiaban y eso de los obsequios era con el único fin de convencer a los demás sobre su falsa unidad, para que a nadie se le fuera a ocurrir intentar derrocarlos.

"El presente que te tengo padre es aquel planeta con el que soñaron nuestros antepasados" dice Freezer una vez que toca su turno "Compuesto en su totalidad por piedras preciosas, es ahora parte de nuestro imperio y yo te lo entrego para tu total deleite, padre"

"El planeta de oro y joyas" dice King Cold sorprendido "Vaya un regalo"

"En este mismo instante sus recursos han comenzado a ser explotados, así como su población"

"Excelentes noticias" dice el patriarca del clan "Es un regalo maravilloso hijo mío"

Con la esperanza de opacar a su hermano, Cooler se apresura en revelar su regalo.

"Padre, yo te obsequio la tecnología más reciente descubierta por mis científicos" dice el lagarto mostrando una nave que no parece ser muy superior a las demás.

"Lo que hace fuerte a este imperio no son sus naves, sino los planetas que se conquistan en su nombre" opina Freezer

"¿Y cómo crees que se llegará a los planetas de los que hablas, querido hermano?"

Al ver que Freezer ha sido humillado frente a todos, Vegeta y Nappa apenas y pueden reprimir una sonrisa.

"Muy bien, deléitanos a todos con tu tecnología de punta" le dice King Cold a su hijo

"A partir de ahora nuestras naves contaran con pantallas para que aquellos que mantienen una conversación puedan visualizarse, así como rastreadores de naves enemigas más precisos y las inclemencias del espacio ya no serán un problema, pues esta nave está diseñada para resistir las condiciones más extremas"

"Me parece perfecto hijo. Creo que los regalos de ambos son estupendos y lo mejor de todo es que serán una excelente adquisición para nuestro imperio"

"Es lo bueno de contar con los guerreros más fuertes y eficientes" dice Freezer

"Y también con las mentes más brillantes e ingeniosas" agrega Cooler

Luego de esto, tiene lugar el espectáculo de luces y sonido, algo nunca antes visto por la mayoría de los extraterrestres presentes, incluyendo a los demonios del frío.

"Esto es fantástico" opina King Cold mientras bebe unos tragos acompañado de sus hijos "Dime Cooler ¿quién es el responsable de tal maravilla?"

"Una científica proveniente de la Tierra"

Al escuchar el nombre del planeta que le menciono su mujer durante sus sueños, el príncipe presta total atención a lo que los lagartos están hablando.

"Oh si, recuerdo ese planeta" dice Freezer "Fue desintegrado por nuestro escuadrón de Banans, no servía de nada"

"Pero hubo un hombre que si valía la pena conservar" dice Cooler "A él le permitimos vivir junto con su familia y me alegro de haberlo hecho, porque ahora su hija es de las mentes más brillantes que mi equipo de científicos haya tenido, de hecho la resistencia de la nave fue cortesía de ella, mientras que su padre se encargo de los aparatos de comunicación. Como ven, son un excelente aditamiento para nuestro imperio"

Mientras tanto, la terrícola acompañada de su amiga se preparaban para buscar al príncipe entre los soldados presentes.

"¿Me recuerdas qué nivel estoy buscando?" pregunta Zarrya mientras ajusta su scooter

"Mencionó algo sobre 5,000 de poder"

"Entonces voy a ponerle que busque a todos aquellos que cuentan con ese nivel"

Pronto comenzaron a aparecer algunos soldados que contaban con un poder similar al del príncipe saiyajin, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo no lograban dar con él.

"Creo que esto nos tomara bastante" se queja Zarrya luego de haber inspeccionado a por lo menos 25 sujetos

"Tengo fe en que lo encontraremos, no hay que rendirnos ahora que estamos tan cerca"

Luego de escuchar la conversación de los Cold, Vegeta ya no tenía ninguna duda de que estaban hablando de su Bulma, la cual era muy real.

Y entonces Bulma se queda paralizada, pues se encuentra justo frente a su príncipe, pero este no ha notado su presencia, pues se encuentra muy concentrado escuchando una conversación ajena.

"Es él, Zarrya, por fin lo encontramos"

"Bueno, entonces creo que los dejare solos" dice la chica retirándose

"No puedo creerlo, Vegeta... por fin" piensa Bulma mientras se acerca a su amado

Entonces el príncipe no tarda en sentirse observado y al volverse, tiene frente a él a la mujer de sus sueños y fuera de estos le parece mucho más hermosa.

"Oh Vegeta... que gusto me da poder conocerte por fin" dice la terrícola tomándole las manos "No tienes idea de cuantas ganas tenía de estar a tu lado"

Pero el príncipe solo la observaba sin decir palabra.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No te alegras de verme?"

"Vamos a un lugar más privado" dice el príncipe tomándola de la cintura y elevándose en el aire

"Nunca me imagine que pudieras volar, Vegeta" dice la muchacha observando cómo se alejan de la fiesta.

Ya en el aire y conforme comienzan a quedarse solos, el saiyajin por fin rompe el silencio.

"Que vista tan impresionante" dice Bulma aferrándose a su príncipe

"Bulma... por fin estás aquí"

"Si, estoy contigo" dice la muchacha acariciándole el rostro

"Eres aun más hermosa que en mis sueños"

"Oh Vegeta, eres muy romántico" dice Bulma besándolo dulcemente

"¿Eso qué haces es algo terrícola?"

"Pues si, se llaman besos y son para demostrar afecto"

"¿Afecto?"

"Es una variación del amor"

"Vaya sentimiento tan complicado" dice el príncipe comenzando a acariciarle la piel expuesta de su escote.

"En realidad es muy sencillo" dice la muchacha intentando no distraerse "Lo único que tienes que hacer es entregar amor y afecto al nivel en que lo recibas"

"¿Y se puede dejar de amar a alguien?" pregunta el saiyajin retirando su mano del cuerpo de la científica.

Con esta pregunta Bulma se puso en verdad nerviosa, pues pensaba que el príncipe estaba a punto de darle una mala noticia.

"Pues... en algunas ocasiones si" dice la peliazul mientras le masajea los hombros "Pero es solo debido a que no era amor de verdad"

"¿Amor de verdad? ¿Qué es eso?"

"Es lo que te hace hace amar a una persona a pesar de sus defectos, todo el tiempo piensas en ella, lo único que quieres es estar con ella y su felicidad es lo único que te importa, muchas veces, incluso por encima de la tuya"

No tardan en aterrizar en la azotea de un alto edificio, bastante alejados del festejo que para nada les interesaba a ninguno de los 2.

"¿Y eso es lo que tú sientes por mí?" pregunta Vegeta mientras comienza a besarle su expuesto cuello

"Eso es lo que me temo" dice Bulma disfrutando de las caricias

"¿Por qué dices eso?" pregunta el príncipe interrumpiendo su labor

"Porque podría ser que tú no sientas lo mismo por mí"

"Lo que siento por ti jamás lo sentí por nadie" dice el saiyajin mientras comienza a recorrer su cuerpo cubierto por la ropa.

"Si, pero eso no quiere decir que sea un amor que jamás va a cambiar" dice Bulma sintiendo que su cuerpo arde cada vez que el atractivo joven la hace gozar con sus manos.

"No lo sé" dice Vegeta retirando las manos de su cuerpo "Es algo que nunca antes sentí... pero por eso mismo no tengo idea de como van a ser las cosas"

"Es cierto, mi príncipe, todo esto es nuevo para ti" dice Bulma pasando su mano por su cuello hasta su cabello, mientras que la otra mano la coloca en su armadura sobre su pecho "Pero por eso quiero que te permitas sentir, quizás por primera vez en tu vida, te juro que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, pues yo nunca cambiaré mis sentimientos por ti"

"¿Pero y si no puedo corresponderte cómo te mereces?"

"Vamos a intentarlo ¿si? Solo tienes que sentir por mí lo mismo que yo siento por ti, por favor, no rechaces mi afecto o el que sientes por mí solo porque no consigues entenderlo. Ya verás como todo estará bien"

"Creo que puedo hacerlo, siempre y cuando te tenga conmigo"

"Y me tendrás Vegeta... completamente y para siempre"

"¿Eso incluye lo que hicimos en sueños?"

Al oír esta pregunta, la muchacha no puede evitar sentirse sumamente apenada.

"Vegeta... eso es lo que más quiero en este vida"

"Al igual que yo" dice el saiyajin mientras se abre camino por entre su ropa para sentir sus bien dotados pechos.

"Oh... Vegeta..." exclama la peliazul al sentir como sus delicados senos son estimulados por primera vez en la vida real.

"Tan perfectamente redondeadas y de un tamaño ideal para que quepan fácilmente entre mis manos" dice el príncipe mientras aprieta suavemente sus grandes atributos "Igual que en nuestros sueños"

"Ya me imaginaba que esa era tu parte favorita" dice Bulma acariciando el cabello del príncipe mientras este no deja de sentir toda la forma de sus suaves pechos.

Entonces el saiyajin retira un poco de su ropa dejando sus senos desnudos para poder apreciarlos completamente.

"Veo que tus botones se levantan igual que en mis sueños" dice el joven atrapando su punta entre sus labios y recorriendo toda su forma con su lengua.

"Es que estoy tan feliz... de sentirte por primera vez... en persona" dice la mujer mientras siente como la cola del saiyajin se une también a las caricias estimulando sus duros pezones.

"Me encanta cómo se sienten cuando los aprieto" dice el príncipe uniendo la acción a la palabra "Y cómo saben cuando los disfruto en mi boca" dice ahora dando pequeñas mordidas por toda la redondees de sus senos "Es mucho mejor que cuando soñábamos"

"Oh sí... ya lo creo" dice Bulma sin dejar de disfrutar las sensaciones que le causa su príncipe.

Una vez más, su cuerpo volvió a quedar marcado de hematomas y la científica no pudo evitar pensar que de nuevo debía buscar la forma de esconderlos, pero en ese momento no le importo nada más que disfrutar del amor que le demostraba el saiyajin.

Pero, en eso, el muchacho detectó en su scooter que alguien se acercaba y debieron interrumpir su apasionado momento.

"Creo que ya acabó el festejo" dice Vegeta mientras esconde a su mujer detrás de él "Alguien viene hacia acá"

"Necesitaremos un lugar privado" dice la terrícola acomodando sus senos dentro de su ropa "Podríamos ir a mi habitación, ahí nadie nos molestaría"

"Pues vayamos hacia allá... que ya no puedo esperar por hacerte mía"

Ambos emprenden el vuelo dirigiéndose hacia la casa de Zarrya y durante todo el camino, Bulma no ha dejado de cubrir el rostro de Vegeta con besos y de frotar su espalda con mucho amor, esa espalda que tanto ha sufrido y que ella ansia poder curar con su amor.

"Es aquí" dice la muchacha mientras ambos se escabullen por la ventana de su cuarto.

"Tienes una casa increíble" dice Vegeta observando el fino lugar

"No es mía, es de una amiga" responde Bulma mientras libera su cabello de su complicado peinado

"No sabía que todo este lujo era posible para alguien aparte de los hombres de más confianza de Freezer"

"Si, lo sé, es increíble y mientras tanto hay muchos otros que pasan sus días en pequeños cuartos fríos y destartalados como mis colegas científicos"

"Así es mi vida" dice Vegeta sin dejar de observar la mullida cama "Pero luego de casi 15 años así uno se acostumbra a las incomodidades"

"Oh Vegeta, no tenía idea de que las cosas fueran tan malas para ti. Yo por lo menos tengo una casa en la nave de Cooler, es bastante pequeña y modesta, pero nada comparado a lo que tú tienes que soportar"

"¿Por qué te importa?"

"Porque me preocupas, se que debe ser nuevo que a alguien le importes, pero para nosotros los humanos es algo muy común" dice la muchacha tomando su mano

"Eres de una especie muy rara"

"Los terrícolas no somos raros, más bien los saiyajins lo son, con eso de que no se permiten sentir nada"

"Somos una raza guerrera, no patética, es por eso que no se nos permite sentir nada"

"Sentir algo por un semejante no es patético ¿o qué hay de lo que sientes por mí?"

"Solo me permitiré sentir eso, nada más"

"Pues yo no soy saiyajin y me intranquiliza saber el modo en el que vives. Pero descuida, le comentaré a Zarrya sobre esto para que te permita hospedarte aquí junto con nosotros"

"No, Bulma, no lo hagas"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Recuerda que soy un soldado, no puedo ser débil"

"Y no lo serás, solo déjame ayudarte, permíteme compartirte lo bueno que tengo, incluso podrías traerte a tus compañeros contigo y..."

"No insistas Bulma, eso no pasara" dice el saiyajin dándole la espalda "Pero ¿de verdad te preocupas por mí?"

"Pero claro que sí, eres tú el que no me deja apoyarte" dice Bulma acercándose para abrazarlo

"Si quieres apoyarme tengo que contarte algo muy importante" dice el muchacho mientras ambos se sientan en la cama "¿Alguna vez has escuchado la palabra celo?"

"¿Eh?" pregunta la chica muy nerviosa, pues no sabe a dónde se dirige con esa pregunta "En casa teníamos muchos animales y te aseguro que estoy muy familiarizada con el concepto"

"¿No era algo por lo que tu especie pasara?"

"No, únicamente los animales ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Dentro de 1 semana cumpliré 18 años"

"Pues eso es maravilloso ¿sabes? En la Tierra solíamos festejar los cumpleaños ¿en tu planeta no?"

"Solo algunos, los más representativos, los 18 años en particular simbolizan que un saiyajin macho ha llegado a su etapa madura y plena, lo cual era motivo de gozo en todo Vegetasei y más cuando se trataba del príncipe heredero al trono"

"¿Es decir tú?"

"Así es. Luego de la celebración, el nuevo saiyajin maduro se retiraba a su alcoba y no salía de esta por un tiempo indefinido, acompañado únicamente por la hembra que había sido cuidadosamente seleccionada para acompañarlo durante su... celo"

"¿Entonces es algo por lo que pasa tu especie?"

"Y por lo que pasaré yo también, solo que no queda ninguna saiyajin para acompañarme en estos momentos, por eso quería preguntarte ¿si querías ser tú la compañero que estuviera conmigo durante mi celo?"

"Me encantaría, pero ¿podrías decirme exactamente cómo va a ser?"

"Durante el celo saiyajin, el macho tiene total necesidad de estar... haciendo el amor, a todas horas y en todo momento, comúnmente suele durar 3 días, aunque hubo casos que duraron 5 y solo un par en toda la historia que duraron 7 días, mi padre incluido"

"Pues... en realidad no creo que pueda aguantar tanto tiempo, verás los humanos somos más frágiles... podría mantenerte el ritmo por 1 día, pero no por más tiempo"

"Lo imaginaba, es por eso que traje esto" dice el muchacho entregándole un pequeño costal con semillas dentro.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Son semillas que curan cualquier herida fresca y ayudan a recuperar toda la energía"

"¿De verdad? ¿De dónde las sacaste?"

"Del planeta de oro y diamantes"

"¿Tú lo conquistaste?"

"Y no fue fácil, allí todos los hombres tenían estas semillas que los salvaban en todo momento. Pero una vez que los vencimos, mi escuadrón y yo las recolectamos todas, serán perfectas para cualquier tipo de combate"

"¿Cómo cuántas semillas serán?"

"Más de 100 y estás son tuyas, para que puedas soportar mi celo"

"Gracias, pero no quisiera quitarles la oportunidad de salvarse en una batalla, así que me temo que no comeré ninguna"

"¿Eso quiere decir que no me acompañaras en mi celo?"

"Claro que si, no podría dejarte solo y menos cuando has venido a solicitar mi ayuda tan urgentemente"

"Pero tu misma dijiste, no soportaras ni un día ¿entonces cómo piensas soportar esa prueba?"

"Si me permites puedo analizar estas semillas y crear una formula que permita dividir la capacidad curativa de 1 sola en 20 o 25, de este modo tendrán una reserva casi ilimitada"

"Me parece perfecto ¿en cuánto tiempo crees que lo tendrás?"

"Antes de tu celo, no te preocupes" dice Bulma besándolo dulcemente

"También te encargo que hagas un calmante muy potente" dice el príncipe recostando a su mujer sobre la cama.

"¿Calmante? ¿Para qué?" pregunta ella mientras el saiyajin retira las barreras que le impedían sentirla piel con piel.

"Porque en medio de mi necesidad podría incluso hasta lastimarte" dice Vegeta besando su cuello con pasión "Y con ese calmante me ayudara a mantenerme lo más consciente posible"

"De acuerdo, pero tengo una condición" dice ella mientras retira la parte superior de su armadura.

"¿Cuál?"

"Que durante toda nuestra estancia en este planeta cada noche te quedes a dormir conmigo en esta habitación" dice Bulma apoyando su frente con la de su amado "Será nuestro secreto y descuida, te prometo que no tendrás que preocuparte por nada"

"Para darte gusto con eso, yo también tengo una condición"

"Dime" dice Bulma tratando de concentrarse en sus palabras y no en las caricias que su cola le hace entre sus piernas.

"Que antes de quedarnos dormidos hagamos el amor cada noche sin falta" dice el príncipe subiendo de su cuello a sus labios.

"Trato hecho" dice Bulma besándolo "¿Cuándo quieres comenzar con nuestro acuerdo?"

"¿Qué tal ahora mismo?" pregunta el saiyajin mientras introduce su cola por su entrada al mismo tiempo que mordisquea sus tentadores pechos, haciéndola gemir de pasión "Voy a tomar eso como un si"

**POR FIN ESTAMOS TENIENDO LEMÓN EN LA VIDA REAL Y NO ÚNICAMENTE EN LOS SUEÑOS DE NUESTROS QUERIDOS PROTAGONISTAS.**

**DE NUEVO LES PIDO QUE ME DEJEN CONOCER SU OPINIÓN SOBRE EL CAPÍTULO Y LA HISTORIA EN GENERAL.**

**SALUDOS A TODOS.**


	8. CICATRICES DEL PASADO

**POR FIN ESTOY DE VUELTA, ESPERO QUE EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, AUNQUE COMO SIEMPRE NO ME PERMITIERON SABER, PUESTO QUE ÚNICAMENTE 2 DE USTEDES DEJARON REVIEW**

**VEGETALOVER.- MUCHAS GRACIAS POR APOYAR MI HISTORIA, QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE TANTO.**

**VERO.- SI, AHORA QUE YA POR FIN ESTÁN JUNTOS LA HISTORIA SE VA A PONER CADA VEZ MEJOR. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR CONSIDERARME UNA ESCRITORA TAN BUENA, YA VERÁS COMO EL MOMENTO DEL CELO VA A SER UNO QUE NINGUNO DE MIS LECTORES SE PUEDE PERDER.**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES MUUUUUY ROMÁNTICO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, AUNQUE LA MAYORÍA DE USTEDES NO ME DEJEN SABERLO.**

_**No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragon Ball, todos pertenecen a Akira Toriyma**_

**CAPÍTULO 8: CICATRICES DEL PASADO**

King Cold junto con sus hijos se dirigía a su impresionante palacio, muy satisfecho por la celebración en honor a su poder y su magnificencia.

"Y dime Freezer ¿cómo van esos insignificantes saiyajines?" le pregunta Cooler "¿Siguen sufriendo como se merecen?"

"Cada día más que el anterior"

"Eso es una buena noticia" dice su padre "Mientras nos ocupemos de ellos y controlemos su existencia misma, jamás tendremos que siquiera alterarnos por cosas como esa estúpida leyenda del _legendario súper saiyajin_"

"El que lo predijo fue un verdadero tonto" dice Cooler "Ningún saiyajin será superior a nosotros jamás, los que quedan son patéticos y solamente sirven para nuestro provecho"

"Y hablando de esos monos" dice Freezer "Dentro de algunos días el inútil príncipe llegara a la edad de su celo, lo cual será un verdadero deleite, pues no hay ninguna hembra con la cual pueda pasarlo ¿se lo imaginan? Dentro de unos días se volverá loco por fornicar lo que tenga enfrente, yo lo siento por sus compañeros simios"

"Será un espectáculo verdaderamente digno" dice King Cold "Sobre todo porque ese miserable muchacho es el que más poder tiene de los 3, es por eso que es el que más merece todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que podamos causarle"

"Seguramente intentará largarse a un lugar inhabitado" dice Freezer "Pero yo ya me ocupe de que su nave sea confiscada, para que no pueda dejar el planeta y de este modo no nos prive de verlo sufrir como nunca en la vida"

"Pero podría escapar en alguna nave que consiguiera hurtar" dice su hermano "Lo mejor será ponerle un brazalete electrónico para monitorearlo y asegurarnos de que ni siquiera está cerca de dejar la órbita del planeta"

"Excelente plan" dice el padre de ambos "Ya no puedo esperar porque llegué el día en el que vea al príncipe de esa maldita raza más humillado y con más sufrimiento que nunca"

Pero ni siquiera se imaginaban que el príncipe ya había encontrado a la mujer correcta y que ahora mismo disfrutaba de por fin entregarse a ella.

Vegeta gozaba con el cuerpo de su mujer como jamás lo hizo en sueños y es que tenerla por fin entre sus brazos era la mejor sensación que había tenido en toda su vida, así que no dejaba de contemplar, acariciar y saborear cada forma femenina de la hermosa terrícola.

A la joven le encantaban las sensaciones que le causaba su amado, pero ella también quería disfrutar de su cuerpo, así que intento retirarle su traje expandes, pero cada vez que sus manos rozaban la tela, el príncipe las retiraba, esto sucedió por varias veces seguidas.

Al principio la humana pensaba que lo hacía sin pensar, pero luego de ser rechazada por tantas veces seguidas, la chica decidió interrumpir el apasionado beso que compartían para hacerle frente a su príncipe.

"¿Qué pasa contigo Vegeta? Te he permitido tener mi cuerpo como te plazca y tú no me permites ni tan siquiera observar el tuyo ¿Por qué?"

El príncipe no responde nada, más bien intenta ignorar su comentario mientras vuelve a besarla, pero la muchacha se aleja de él mientras se envuelve con la sabana.

"No creo que tengas algo que no haya visto, pues en mis sueños te he contemplado y acariciado con todo mi amor"

"No soy como en tus sueños mujer" dice el príncipe dándole la espalda

"Aunque no pueda ver tu hermosa piel, puedo apreciar tu forma totalmente enmarcada por ese traje y me parece que mientes"

"Mi cuerpo no es como el que viste en nuestros encuentros en sueños"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Desde que tengo memoria Freezer se ha divertido con los castigos que me impone, me provoca todo tipo de dolor ya sea con azotes o con sus rayos de energía"

"Oh Vegeta, lo siento tanto, quisiera hacer algo para que no tuvieras que pasar por eso de nuevo" dice Bulma acariciando su rostro.

"Tu cuerpo es hermoso y perfecto" dice el saiyajin mientras retira la sabana del cuerpo de su mujer "Sin una sola marca... muy diferente al mío, que ha sido marcado con horrendas cicatrices, como recordatorio para que nunca vuelva a desobedecer o desafiar a mi amo"

"¿Y crees que voy a rechazarte por eso?" dice la chica colocando una mano sobre su pecho "Si ya has padecido tanto por el abuso de Freezer ¿crees que yo sería capaz de aumentar tu sufrimiento?"

"No sabía qué pensar"

"Puedes mostrarte tal y como eres, te juro por lo más sagrado que conozco que jamás te voy a repudiar"

Tranquilo con la respuesta de su hembra, el príncipe le permitió desvestirlo de su traje y entre más veía Bulma las profundas marcas en su piel, no podía evitar sentir mucha pena por su amado.

"No puedo creer todo lo que tuviste que soportar bajo la tiranía de ese monstruo" dice la chica recorriendo una de sus cicatrices con la punta de sus dedos "Si antes odiaba a esos malnacidos lagartos, ahora simplemente los detesto ¿cómo puede ese miserable disfrutar de causarte esto?"

"El dolor es lo que lo divierte y yo soy su juguete favorito"

"¿Las semillas no pueden curarte de esto?"

"No son heridas frescas, son lesiones causadas hace meses o años. Para asegurarse de que me quedaran los signos, Freezer no permitía que usara un tanque de regeneración y en su lugar mandaba que me atendieran sin cuidado y sin anestesia"

"Es un maldito bárbaro"

"No hablemos de él por ahora" dice Vegeta posicionándose entre las piernas de su mujer "Ha arruinado todo en mi vida, no le permitiré que nos arruine este momento también"

"Hazlo con mucho cuidado, por favor" dice Bulma sabiendo que a diferencia de en sus sueños está ves si sufrirá de perder su virginidad.

"Claro que lo he hecho con cuidado todo este tiempo, si no me estuviera controlando ya te hubiera roto algún hueso"

"Me refiero a que... entres en mí de forma lenta y suave... porque como te dije antes... esta va a ser mi primera vez con un hombre... y la primera vez siempre duele"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que duele?"

"No sé a las saiyajin, pero a las terrícolas si nos duele la primera vez que un hombre nos hace suyas"

"¿Por qué les duele?"

"Porque nunca antes habíamos sido penetradas y es algo normal, pues nuestro cuerpo no está acostumbrado a algo como eso"

"Son más raros de lo que imaginaba"

"Pues si a esas vamos, los saiyajins no se quedan atrás con eso de su celo" dice Bulma besándolo dulcemente "Solo te pido que lo hagas con suma delicadeza y ya verás como todas las demás veces no tendremos que preocuparnos por ese problema"

Asintiendo, el muchacho beso sus dulces labios con la intención de darle valor, mientras su miembro se deslizaba por su entrada.

Bulma trataba de concentrarse en las caricias que el saiyajin le dedicaba con su suave cola, pero el dolor que estaba experimentando era en verdad increíble, tanto que por unos instantes tuvo ganas de sacarse al príncipe de encima para que no continuara lastimándola; pero a la vez sabía que ese dolor era algo por lo que tenía que pasar para poder alcanzar el verdadero placer, así que soporto valientemente mientras sentía como sus paredes se ensanchaban permitiéndole libre acceso a la virilidad de su amado.

Vegeta por su parte se sentía en la gloria, jamás había estado más feliz y quería que su mujer se sintiera de la misma forma, así que besaba todo su rostro, su cuello, sus suaves pechos, cualquier parte que le permitiera calmar su dolor aunque fuera un poco.

Pronto el dolor comienza a pasar y la terrícola es invadida por una increíble sensación de placer, es solo entonces que corresponde a los besos de su amado príncipe sintiéndose en verdad dichosa de por fin haberse conectado con él de este modo.

El saiyajin se da cuenta de que la peor parte ha pasado para su hermosa mujer y comienza a moverse dentro de ella, mientras la bella joven mueve sus caderas en respuesta.

Vegeta observa a la chica con la mirada más dichosa que jamás le vio en sueños, está realmente hermosa, como nunca estuvo en sueños, con todo el cuerpo sudado, mientras sus grandes montículos se mueven al compás de sus estocadas como si estuvieran brincando alegremente.

Así siguieron, hasta que por fin el príncipe libero su semilla dentro de la bella joven, por fin esta ya no quedó regada en su ropa, sino en el lugar donde siempre debió de haber quedado, la terrícola disfruto tanto de éxtasis que le hizo vivir su amado que no podía dejar de besarlo y acariciarlo en agradecimiento.

"Vegeta... te amo más que nunca" dice Bulma mientras limpia el sudor de la frente de su hombre.

El príncipe no responde nada, pues aun no se termina de acostumbrar a las muestras de afecto de los humanos, pero para darle a entender sus sentimiento la besa con suma intensidad mientras siente sus suaves montes ser apretados contra su fornido pecho.

Mientras tanto, Nappa ha regresado a su destartalado y pobre cuarto, preocupado por el príncipe, ya que, de un momento a otro lo perdió de vista y tampoco respondía a sus intentos de localizarlo a través de su scooter.

"Vegeta, espero que no te hayas metido en problemas"

Pero luego recuerda que su compañero estaba buscando a la hembra de sus sueños.

"O podría ser que por primera vez en tu vida estés lejos de estos y por fin hayas conocido la verdadera felicidad"

Al mismo tiempo, los padres de Bulma regresaban a casa de Zarrya luego de que esta les dijera que Bulma se había retirado del festejo porque no se sentía bien.

"Voy a ver cómo sigue mi hija" dice la señora Briefs

"No se moleste señora, yo iré a revisar que se encuentre bien" dice la dueña de la casa en un intento porque su amiga no sea descubierta en su noche de pasión con el saiyajin.

"Te lo agradezco Zarrya, porque la verdad termine muy cansada luego de estar atendiendo el buffet" dice la señora mientras entra a su habitación para descansar un poco.

Entonces Zarrya se acerca a la puerta del cuarto de su amiga y escucha venir gemidos y gritos de placer de adentro del lugar.

"Vaya, en serio que está disfrutándolo" piensa la joven "Y yo que pensaba que un saiyajin no sería capaz de complacer a una mujer de ese modo"

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación, el príncipe y su mujer aun siguen unidos, mientras se contemplan el uno al otro.

"Hoy te veo más atractivo que nunca Vegeta" dice la chica sintiendo el miembro masculino aun en su interior "Me alegra que finalmente nos hayamos conocido, creo que esto fue mucho más maravillosa de lo que lo fue en sueños"

"Aun no he entrado en mi celo y ya me muero por hacerte mía de nuevo"

"Es lo que yo también quiero y eso que los humanos no entramos en ningún tipo de celo"

"Entonces vamos a darnos gusto el uno al otro" dice el saiyajin saliendo del interior de su mujer

"Otra vez ten un poco de cuidado, recuerda que todavía no me acostumbro completamente"

El príncipe vuelve a recorrer su cuerpo con sus labios causándole un gran placer a la hermosa joven, la cual no puede dejar de suspirar su nombre llena de gozo.

La peliazul vuelve a ser penetrada por el miembro de su amado, mientras el saiyajin vuelve a reclamar sus labios y cubre con sus manos sus perfectos senos, los cuales ya extrañaban sus tiernas caricias.

De nuevo el muchacho vuelve a verter toda su semilla dentro de su mujer mientras deja sus labios para besar su cuello abriéndose paso entre sus largos cabellos azules, hasta llegar a sus hermosos montes, los cuales de nuevo están moviéndose con cada sacudida que comparten sus cuerpos y comenzó a succionarlos con más intensidad que nunca.

"Oh Vegeta" exclama Bulma sintiéndose inundada de pasión.

Luego de llenar de placer a su mujer, el miembro del saiyajin vuelve a salir de entre sus piernas.

No queriéndose quedar atrás, Bulma baja sus manos por su ejercitada espalda hasta llegar al lugar donde nace su cola y comienza a juguetear con el suave pelaje, mientras consigue sacar gemidos de pasión de la boca de su adorado.

"Y eso que solo lo acaricie un poco" piensa Bulma aumentando sus caricias "Debe ser una zona erótica para ellos"

La cola del príncipe se envuelve en su mano, mientras ella continua dándole placer, el muchacho esconde su rostro en el blanco cuello de su pareja mientras disfruta las sensaciones que ella le brinda.

La científica por momentos se sorprende, ya que entre tantos sonidos de excitación distingue claramente algo parecido a un ronroneo.

"Que raro ¿es un gato o un mono?" piensa la muchacha mientras continua recorriendo la forma de su elegante cola "Es mi saiyajin, eso es lo que es"

"Basta de juegos" dice Vegeta agarrándole las manos a la chica y colocándolas a cada lado de su rostro mientras vuelve a introducirse dentro de ella besándola dulcemente.

"¿Seguro de que todavía no comienza tu celo?" pregunta la terrícola fascinada "Si desde ahorita estás así, apenas puedo imaginarme cómo será cuando por fin llegué"

"Ahorita estoy tranquilo mujer, es solo que tu cuerpo me llama una y otra vez"

"¿Entonces soy yo la culpable?"

"Solo por ser tan hermosa" dice Vegeta dejando un rastro de besos entre sus redondeados pechos.

"Vegeta... no sabes cuántas gracias le doy a la deidad que nos permitió conectarnos en sueños y que ahora nos posibilitó todos los medios para que finalmente pudiéramos disfrutar del amor que el otro nos otorga"

"Yo también me siento satisfecho de por fin haberte hecho mía, pero ¿sabes qué?" pregunta el príncipe mientras con su cola acaricia la zona más privada de su mujer "Aun no he tenido suficiente de ti y tus encantos"

El saiyajin lleva su boca a la punta de uno de sus hermosos y grandes senos y vuelve a morder suavemente su vibrante pezón, maravillándose por la increíble textura que este tiene entre sus dientes.

"Oh mi amor..." exclama Bulma anhelando nuevamente tenerlo entre sus piernas "¿Y crees que algún día puedas hartarte de mí?"

"¿Sigues pensando que voy a cambiar mis sentimientos por ti?"

"No es eso es solo que..." pero la chica no supo qué más decir, pues si era eso lo que no la dejaba tranquila "No quiero perderte Vegeta... te amo y es para siempre"

"¿Quieres una garantía de que mis sentimientos por ti me duraran hasta el ultimo de mis días?"

"¿De qué clase de garantía estás hablando?"

"¿Qué método usaban los humanos para comprometerse a una unión de por vida?"

"Pues se entregaban un anillo y con eso pactaban una promesa de matrimonio"

"¿Qué es eso de matrimonio?"

Es cuando dos personas que se aman se juran amor eterno y estar juntos por siempre, a pesar de las circunstancias, es decir, en las buenas y en las malas, este rito solía celebrarse frente a una figura de autoridad eclesiástica, como podría ser un sacerdote o simplemente lo hacían con un juez por testigo"

"Pues no tengo un anillo que darte, pero te entregaré esto" dice Vegeta sacando de entre sus ropas algo parecido a un botón, el cual tiene el logo real de su planeta "Era de mi madre, la reina de Vegetasei, cuando Freezer me aparto de su lado, ella me lo entregó para que nunca la olvidara y lo he tenido desde entonces"

"Mi amado Vegeta, esto significa todo para mí, jamás volveré a desconfiar de tus sentimientos"

"Supongo que no queda ningún sacerdote o juez de esos que mencionaste para que celebre nuestro matrimonio ¿no es así?"

"Es verdad, todos están muertos, junto con el resto de mi raza"

"Pero eso será lo de menos, con este símbolo y nuestros juramentos de amarnos siempre, se sellará nuestro matrimonio" dice el muchacho entrando nuevamente entre las piernas de su esposa "Y permaneceremos unidos por siempre como lo estamos ahora"

"Príncipe Vegeta" dice Bulma juntando su frente con la de su adorado saiyajin "Te juro mi amor eterno por todo lo sagrado e importante que conozco y por todo lo que sea importante y sagrado para ti"

"Yo te juro Bulma que voy a amarte hasta siempre y para siempre, te lo juro por el recuerdo de mis padres, de mi raza y por todo lo que tu respetas y honras en esta vida"

Ambos se besaron con más intensidad que nunca, mientras permanecían unidos a través de sus intimidades, como un símbolo del vinculo que compartirían por el resto de sus vidas.

"Ya tenemos el juramente que es la forma de unión de mi planeta" dice Bulma mientras da suaves besos en la barbilla de su príncipe "Ahora vamos a hacerlo con las costumbres de tu planeta"

"En Vegetasei hacían algo muy diferente, poco antes de que el celo comenzara, la pareja de saiyajins compartían un ritual, con el cual ambos se marcaban de por vida a través de una mordida en el hombro"

"¿Tu gente se mordía como promesa de amor?"

"No era amor exactamente, pero era lo más cercano a ese sentimiento que me enseñaste"

"Entonces lo haré Vegeta... quiero unirme a ti en todas las formas posibles para garantizarte mi amor mientras tenga vida e incluso más allá de la muerte"

Y diciendo esto, la muchacha le ofreció su hombro para que el saiyajin la marcara y de este modo pertenecerle por completo.

Sabiendo que esto es algo que le dolerá a la bella muchacha nada acostumbrada al dolor, el príncipe aprovecha que aun se encuentra dentro de ella y comienza a causarle placer moviéndose sensualmente entre sus piernas, al mismo tiempo que besa uno de sus pechos y su cola se encarga de brindarle placer al otro.

Y solo entonces, una vez que la tiene embriagada de placer, muerde su suave carne logrando perforar su piel, de inmediato la sangre tan roja como la suya propia comienza a derramarse en su boca y el saiyajin no pierde oportunidad para probar el dulce sabor de su compañera.

"Soy tuya para siempre Vegeta" dice Bulma aguantando el dolor que siente en su hombro "Y quiero que tú también lo seas"

Comprendiendo sus palabras, el príncipe aplicó una dosis de su poder sobre su hombro, dejándose a sí mismo bastante lastimado.

"¡Mi amor!" exclama la terrícola sin comprender sus acciones "¿Por qué...?"

"Ahora puedes marcarme, de otro modo no hubieras podido hacerme una herida, debido a mi resistencia" dice el saiyajin aguantando también el dolor.

Entonces Bulma muerde su lastimado hombro consiguiendo causar una herida en la piel de su amado príncipe y al igual que él hiciera antes con ella, saborea su sangre como si se tratar de un néctar delicioso.

Luego de esto, ambos continúan unidos, mientras vuelven a acariciar el cuerpo del otro como si trataran de memorizar cada milímetro de piel para conocerlo tan bien como conocían el suyo propio.

Ninguno de los 2 pensó en contraer matrimonio con alguien que acababan de conocer, pero a decir verdad, ninguno pensó que alguna vez podrían encontrar a alguien en toda su vida, por eso, ahora que finalmente estaban juntos no querían dejarse ir mutuamente jamás, así que lo más lógico que pudieron hacer era unirse para siempre bajo la palabra de una promesa de amor eterno.

Después de su ultima entrega de amor, Bulma ha terminado en verdad agotada y no resiste el comenzar a dormirse entre los brazos de su ahora esposo, el cual la enrrolla con su cola por la cintura como no queriendo dejarla ir jamás.

"Ahora eres completamente mía" piensa Vegeta contemplando la marca que dejó en la piel de su esposa "Y yo soy completamente tuyo... para siempre"

Y con este pensamiento, el príncipe de los saiyajins por fin se queda dormido, sin poder evitar añorar su extinto hogar al sentir la comodidad de la cama, como no tuvo una en años.

**BUENO, AHORA SI YA SON UNA PAREJA FELIZMENTE CASADA, A SU MANERA Y DE LA MEJOR FORMA POSIBLE QUE PUDIERON ENCONTRAR EN AQUEL INFIERNO EN EL QUE AMBOS SE ENCONTRABAN, PERO CON TODO EL AMOR QUE TENÍAN PARA DARSE EL UNO AL OTRO.**

**ESPERO YA ****PRÓXIMAMENTE**** SUBIR LAS HISTORIAS QUE LES COMENTABA E INTERCALAR LA SUBIDA DE CAPÍTULOS. **

**YA TENGO UN ****MONTÓN**** DE NUEVAS IDEAS, LO ÚNICO QUE ME FALTA ES EL APOYO DE USTEDES, ESPERO QUE AHORA SI ME DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, QUE INSISTO SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MÍ Y CREO QUE ME LOS MEREZCO.**

**SALUDOS A TODOS.**


	9. CRUEL SORPRESA

**HOLA, YA ESTOY DE VUELTA Y ME SIENTO MUY AGRADECIDA POR TANTOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJARON, DE VERDAD QUE AHORA E SIENTO MUCHO MEJOR DE CONOCER SU OPINIÓN SOBRE MI HISTORIA.**

**DIANA MILENA HERRERA DIAZ.- PARA QUE TODAS TUS DUDAS SE RESUELVAN TENDRÁS QUE SEGUIR LEYENDO LA HISTORIA, QUE POR CIERTO, QUE BUENO QUE TE ENCANTÉ, YO TAMBIÉN TE MANDO ABRAZOS.**

**KATHY.- SI, DECIDÍ PONER A VEGETA COMO EL SAIYAJIN MÁS JOVEN, PARA QUE FUERA EL ÚNICO QUE TUVIERA QUE BATALLAR CON SU CELO Y POR ESO DECIDÍ REEMPLAZAR A RADITZ POR SU PADRE, BARDOCK.**

**VERO.- QUE BUENO QUE EL CAPÍTULO HAYA SUPERADO TUS EXPECTATIVAS, A MÍ TAMBIÉN ME ENCANTÓ ESCRIBIRLO, SI, SU AMOR ES TAN MARAVILLOSO QUE SE CONECTARON EN TODAS LAS FORMAS POSIBLES Y ESTE LES AYUDARÁ A SOBREVIVIR EN AQUEL INFIERNO. Y SOBRE TU PREGUNTA, NO TENGO WATTPAD, SOLO ESTA CUENTA DE FANFICTION. ****YO TAMBIÉN TE MANDO ABRAZOS.**

**VEGETALOVER.- ****QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE COMO MANEJO EL LEMON EN ESTA HISTORIA Y A MÍ TAMBIÉN ME ENCANTO ESCRIBIR EL MOMENTO DE LA ENTREGA ENTRE NUESTRA PAREJA FAVORITA.**

**KAWAINEKO.- YA SOMOS 2 A LAS QUE NOS ENCANTÓ ESTE MOMENTO, PUES CUANDO LO ESTABA ****ESCRIBIENDO**** LE DEDIQUE TODO MI CARIÑO. Y SOBRE TUS DUDAS, SIENTO DECIRTE QUE GOKU SI ESTÁ MUERTO, EN ESTA VERSIÓN DE LA HISTORIA NO PUDO SER ENVIADO A LA TIERRA Y MURIÓ JUNTO CON EL RESTO DE LOS ****SAIYAJINS. PERO YA VERÁS COMO ALGUNOS DE LOS OTROS PERSONAJES SI TENDRÁN PARTICIPACIÓN, AUNQUE SU HISTORIA SEA MUY DIFERENTE A LA QUE TODOS CONOCEMOS.**

**CECI.- GRACIAS POR AL FIN DEJARME SABER LO QUE OPINAS DE MI HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE SIGAS DEJANDO TU OPINIÓN EN EL FUTURO.**

**AHORA SI, VAMOS AL CAPÍTULO DE HOY, EL CUAL, DESDE AHORITA LO ADVIERTO, TIENE UNA ESCENA DE TORTURA MODERADA, ESPERO QUE NO LES MOLESTE.**

_**No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragon Ball, todos pertenecen a Akira Toriyma**_

**CAPÍTULO 9: CRUEL SORPRESA**

La noche que siguió a su entrega y unión, Bulma apenas si pudo dormir, pues su amado saiyajin, a pesar de estar profundamente dormido no la dejaba descansar, su cola parecía tener vida propia y se la pasaba explorando su cuerpo, ya fuera introduciéndose entre sus piernas o acariciando sus pechos sin dejar de excitarlos con cada roce de su suave pelaje.

"Definitivamente voy a tener que hacer algo con esa cola" piensa la científica, mientras vuelve a sentir el peludo apéndice introduciéndose por su húmeda cavidad "Pero no debo molestarme, seguramente es su forma de demostrarme cuánto me ama a pesar de encontrarse profundamente dormido"

Ya había intentado de todo, alejarse lo más posible del saiyajin, pero la cola siempre la enrollaba de la cintura y la acercaba nuevamente a él, se había puesto una pijama de pantalón y camiseta, pero la cola se habría camino entre su ropa para volver a reclamar la entrada entre sus piernas y para continuar con la exploración de sus senos.

"Y eso que todavía no le llega su celo" piensa la peliazul mientras siente como la cola se introduce cada vez más profundo en su entrada "Oh Vegeta... si supieras que incluso profundamente dormido no dejas de sacarme suspiros de placer"

Como de nada servía estar vestida, la terrícola volvió a desnudarse y decidió dejar que el peludo explorador le hiciera lo que quisiera.

"Seguramente como su celo se encuentra tan cerca es por eso que su cuerpo reacciona de este modo" pensó la muchacha permitiéndose disfrutar de las caricias de su amado.

Pero de pronto, Vegeta despertó sobresaltado y respirando agitadamente.

"¿Qué pasa mi amor?" pregunta Bulma acariciando sus hombros y espalda.

"Solo fue una pesadilla" responde el príncipe dándose cuenta de que ya está a punto de amanecer "Lo mejor es que me vaya"

"Espera, no puedes irte así nomas y dejarme preocupada por ti"

"No es nada por lo cual preocuparse mujer" dice el saiyajin mientras comienza a vestirse "Suelo tener pesadillas todas las noches, solo fue diferente cuando tú y yo nos conectamos a través de los sueños"

"¿Qué clase de pesadillas?"

"En otro momento mujer" responde Vegeta besando sus dulces labios

"Aun no es de día" dice Bulma abrazándolo tiernamente permitiendo que la espalda de su saiyajin sienta la forma de sus suaves senos presionados contra sus músculos "Quiero ayudarte a aliviar tu sufrimiento, desde antes de unirme a ti esperaba ser el bálsamo que aliviara todos tus dolores y sufrimientos, así que déjame serlo, por favor, dime lo que soñaste, para poder hacerte sentir mejor"

Por un momento, el saiyajin no está muy seguro sobre compartirle sus experiencias, pero a la vez sabe que ella tiene razón, su amor es lo único que lo puede ayudar a aliviar todos sus males.

"Fui separado de mi familia y alejado de mi planeta cuando aun era muy pequeño... y cuando Vegetasei fue destruido lo perdí todo, en ese momento supe que nunca podría volver a casa, no importa cuanto lo anhelara. Estaba solo a la merced de Freezer y su locura..."

"Pero ahora ya no estás solo... me tienes a mí" dice Bulma recargando su rostro en la espalda de su apuesto saiyajin "Y siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte en cualquier cosa que lo necesites"

"Mis pesadillas son sobre mi gente muriendo a causa de aquella lluvia de meteoritos, todos le piden ayuda a su príncipe... pero nunca llegó a salvarlos... más bien soy yo quien está destruyendo el planeta como una purga y no me importan sus ruegos, sus maldiciones, su ira, ni su dolor, para mí son unos insignificantes insectos como todos los que he aniquilado antes y aniquilaré después"

"Si que es una pesadilla terrible" dice su mujer mientras acaricia su fornido pecho

"También suelo ver los rostros y sentir el sufrimiento y la agonía de todos aquellos a los que he exterminado y torturado a lo largo de mi vida... los cuales han sido muchísimas especies, ya que soy un erradicador de planetas y puesto que no conozco otra cosa que la violencia, esta es algo que me encanta sembrar a mi paso, me gusta saberme el más fuerte por encima de todos y que no importa cuánto luchen por sobrevivir, al final todos van a perecer bajo mi poder"

La científica no puede evitar derramar una lágrima de sufrimiento por la terrible vida que ha tenido su esposo.

"Supongo que eso debí habértelo dicho antes de que te unieras a mí, ahora debes estarte arrepintiendo de haberte entregado a un asesino interplanetario..."

"Calla ¿quieres?" le dice Bulma abrazándolo fuertemente "No me arrepiento de nada... y te aseguro que no eres el único culpable de la aniquilación de tantas vidas... ¿quién crees que perfecciona los aparatos para la exterminación de aquellos planetas inútiles para el imperio Cold? ¿O quién más es responsable de las mejoras a los instrumentos de tortura, así como de las naves en las que viajan los soldados que realizaran las purgas?"

El saiyajin no sabe qué decir, pues jamás imaginó que él y su mujer estuvieran en la misma situación.

"¿Aun te crees el único monstruo homicida de la habitación?" dice la terrícola "Lo hacemos por sobrevivir... y en cuanto a que sea algo que te gusta ¿qué puedo decir? Tú llevas en esto desde mucho antes que yo, cuando apenas eras un niño que aprendía todo lo que le enseñaban, no es tu culpa que lo que te hayan compartido sea únicamente la destrucción y el anhelo por volverte más fuerte de lo que ya eres, sin importar a quien tuvieras que aplastar por lograrlo"

Ambos se quedan abrazados compartiendo su sufrimiento, así como sintiendo y comprendiendo el de su pareja.

"Pero entre nosotros nada de eso importa" dice la peliazul besando a su príncipe "Aquí no somos un soldado, ni una científica que son obligados a satisfacer los caprichos de unos monstruos... cuando estamos juntos solo somos **Vegeta y Bulma**, sin importar nada más"

El saiyajin coloca a su mujer en la cama mientras se despoja de la poca ropa que había alcanzado a ponerse y recorre el cuerpo de su esposa con sus manos, sus labios y su cola, disfrutando de la suavidad de su hermoso cuerpo y el calor que ella desprende.

"Quisiera hacerte mía por toda la vida" dice mientras vuelve a penetrarla "Sin que nada nos interrumpiera"

"Ese sería un mundo perfecto... desafortunadamente no vivimos en uno... y debemos separarnos"

"Déjame disfrutarte un momento más antes de volver a mi miserable realidad" dice Vegeta marcando el cuerpo de su mujer con más hematomas.

"¿Sabes que esas muestras de afecto son difíciles de ocultar?" le pregunta la chica sintiendo los dientes de su príncipe presionarle uno de sus delicados pezones.

"Pero si disfrutas como nunca al momento de recibirlas" dice el príncipe mientras sigue succionando esa piel tan blanca.

"¿Y cómo no voy a hacerlo...? Si con cada caricia me demuestras todo tu amor"

"Tienes el cuerpo más hermoso que haya visto en toda mi vida" dice Vegeta dando tiernos besos alrededor del ombligo de su mujer.

"¿Eso quiere decir que estuviste con otras mujeres antes que conmigo?"

"Solamente con una y no pudimos completar el acto porque su cuerpo era muy parecido, pero a la vez muy diferente a lo que yo y cualquier otro saiyajin consideraríamos como una mujer"

"Entonces ¿yo fui la primera mujer a la que te entregaste?"

"Así es... y no habrá ninguna otra después que tú"

"También tú eres y siempre serás el único hombre en mi vida y teniéndote a ti, no necesito a ningún otro que ocupe tu lugar"

"Me alegro de oírlo, porque así no serás la responsable de la muerte de algún desgraciado que piense que puede quedarse con lo que me pertenece"

"Por eso te amo tanto" dice Bulma disfrutando de tener el miembro de su esposo en su interior "Pero ya debes irte... antes de que te metas en problemas"

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" pregunta el príncipe pellizcando los erectos botones de su mujer.

"Bien sabes que no..." dice la terrícola intentando resistirse a la pasión que no ha dejado de sentir en toda la noche "Pero no es lo que yo quiera... es lo que sea mejor para ambos... y al menos en lo que puedas derrocar a los amos de este imperio... esto es lo mejor... aunque no sea lo que más anhelamos"

"¿Realmente crees que acabaré con esos lagartos?" pregunta el saiyajin juntando su nariz y frente con las de su mujer.

"Sé que lo harás Vegeta... quizás no hoy, ni mañana... pero sí algún día... nos libraras de este infierno"

"Entonces lo mejor será que me siga preparando para cuando llegué ese momento" dice Vegeta abandonando por fin el interior de su mujer "Volveré apenas se haga de noche" agrega una vez que está completamente vestido

"Aquí te espero" dice Bulma luego de besarlo intensamente

El príncipe sale volando por la ventana sin ser visto por nadie, pues afortunadamente todos se encuentran bastante alcoholizados luego del festejo que duro hasta altas horas de la noche.

Antes de volver a su destartalado dormitorio decide pasar a tomar un baño aprovechando que las duchas comunitarias se encuentran vacías.

"Esto si que fue increíble" piensa el príncipe mientras se dedica a lavar su musculoso cuerpo "No puedo esperar por repetirlo esta misma noche... ella es tan hermosa que no me canso de disfrutar de todo su cuerpo entre mis manos y mis labios"

Luego de esto, por fin el príncipe regresa con su compañero, el cual apenas si puede dormir en la pequeña cama que le otorgo Freezer.

"¿Qué tal tu noche, Vegeta?"le pregunta Nappa incorporándose

"Con el ruidoso festejo de los malditos lagartos y con tanto borracho por todos lados ¿cómo esperas que alguien pudiera tener una buena noche?"

"Bueno, si hubiera una distracción, como no lo sé... una chica hermosa de cabello azul, pienso que cualquiera la hubiera podido pasar bien"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que la encontré?"

"Te conozco bien Vegeta, se nota desde lejos que no eres el mismo de ayer y qué podría hacerte tan dichoso como para cambiarte de ese modo que el haberte unido a esa hembra a la que tanto deseabas"

"Pues si, estuve con ella y pasé la mejor noche de mi vida... pero no pienso entrar en detalles, así que mejor ni me preguntes nada"

"Solo te diré que me alegro por ti, al fin pudiste encontrar una compañera"

"Jamás imaginé que podría tener una, todas las hembras de por aquí son tan diferentes a nosotros, que llegué a suponer que no encontraría a nadie con quien unirme"

"El destino tiene sorpresas inesperadas. Y dime ¿es tan hermosa como lo era en tus sueños?"

"Es aun más bella, como nada que hubiera visto en toda mi vida"

"Tienes mucha suerte, muchacho"

Pero en eso, su conversación es interrumpida por la señal de Freezer en el comunicador del scooter de Vegeta.

"Mi querido mono, trae tu real trasero ante mi presencia, te tengo una sorpresa"

El príncipe maldice internamente al culpable de arruinar su existencia, pero tiene que continuar resistiendo su inconformidad, al menos hasta que pueda acabar con ese lagarto desgraciado y el resto de su inmunda familia.

"Estaré ahí en un momento... _señor_"

"Buen simio"

"¿Qué crees que quiera esta vez?" pregunta Nappa una vez que la comunicación se corta.

"No tengo idea, pero seguramente no será nada bueno" dice Vegeta saliendo del lugar.

Mientras esperaban al príncipe, los lagartos se burlaban por lo que habían aprendido sobre el cuerpo de los saiyajins al revisar la base de datos.

"Vaya forma de reproducirse la que tienen esos monos" dice Cooler

"Si, son realmente asquerosos" agrega su padre "Lo único que me alegra de haber investigado sobre su celo es que ahora ya sabemos cómo torturarlo de una forma mucho más humillante.

"Ahora entiendo por qué tienen esa molesta cola" dice Freezer "No solamente es su punto débil, también es la zona en donde más placer reciben"

"Será el principal objetivo de nuestro ataque" dice su hermano muy divertido

"Así es, vamos a aplicarle la peor de las torturas que haya recibido en toda su vida" dice King Cold impaciente porque el muchacho llegué "Será algo que disfrutaremos como nunca"

Sin imaginar lo que le espera a su esposo, Bulma disfruta de un relajante baño de burbujas dentro de un jacuzi, cuando vio que era igual a los que había en la Tierra no se la pensó 2 veces para sumergirse en sus cálidas aguas.

"Tengo que hacer algo por Vegeta" pensaba la peliazul "Su vida ha sido terrible, ha tenido que soportar lo inimaginable y para colmo ese lagarto desalmado se ha asegurado de que jamás lo olvide marcando su cuerpo y gozando con su dolor desde que era un niño indefenso ante su poder"

La bella chica comienza a derramar lágrimas de sus azules y hermosos ojos, con tan solo imaginar lo que su príncipe tuvo que resistir todos y cada uno de los días de su vida.

"Él es mi esposo ahora y yo debo de ayudarlo como sea" piensa Bulma mientras sale del baño recordando la noche anterior y su maravillosa entrega con el saiyajin.

Entonces se acerca a la almohada en donde su amado esposo estuvo descansando su cabeza y aspira su olor masculino impregnado en esta y es entonces que descubre la mancha de sangre que quedó en las sabanas, como resultado de la perdida de su virginidad.

"Vegeta me siento muy orgullosa de que fueras tú mi primera vez" piensa la científica mientras encuentra algunos pelajes de la sedosa cola de su hermoso saiyajin "Eres lo que toda mujer pudiera desear y mucho más"

Entonces se pone a recoger la ropa que utilizó la noche anterior, evocando el momento en el que su esposo la despojo de cada prenda contemplando y acariciando su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir más viva y más mujer que nunca.

"Ya quiero que llegué la noche para poder volver a estar entre tus fuertes brazos, Vegeta" piensa Bulma, cuando en eso, encuentra el costalito con las semillas que el saiyajin le entregó "¿De qué serán estas cosas que tienen esas propiedades milagrosas?"

Y entonces tiene una idea.

"Voy a analizarlas para averiguar su formula química y puede que con eso descubra una forma para que no solo eliminen las heridas, sino también las cicatrices"

En eso, unos toquidos en su puerta la sacan de sus pensamientos.

"¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue anoche?" le pregunta Zarrya "Apenas puedo creer que dormiste con un saiyajin"

"¿Quieres no decirlo tan fuerte?" le pregunta Bulma mientras la jala dentro y cierra la puerta "Alguien podría escucharte y estaría en problemas"

"Bueno, pero no has aclarado mi duda"

"Fue maravilloso, él si que sabe cómo complacer a una chica... con cada caricia me hacia alcanzar las estrellas"

"¿Fue mejor que en tus sueños?"

"Infinitamente más. Fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida"

"Vaya, parece que los saiyajines si sirven para algo después de todo"

"Ya te dije que dejes de tener prejuicios hacia mi esposo..."

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Tu esposo?"

"Si... nos unimos anoche... ahora somos una pareja para toda la eternidad"

"¿Bulma no crees que estás llevando las cosas demasiado rápido?"

"Pero como tú dices... viviendo en este infierno, no sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos"

"¿Qué tienes en el hombro?"

Debido a que la terrícola llevaba solamente una toalla que envolvía su cuerpo, fue que su amiga pudo ver la marca que decoraba su piel, como el símbolo del juramento que le hizo a Vegeta.

"¿Él te mordió? Vaya que son unos salvajes incivilizados esos monos"

"No Zarrya. Yo quise que me hiciera esta herida"

"¿Y por qué querrías algo así? Ahora aparte de estar loca por contraer matrimonio con un ser repugnante como un saiyajin ¿me vas a salir conque también eres masoquista?"

"En primera, Vegeta no es repugnante, es el hombre más apuesto que he visto en toda mi vida..."

"Se nota que no conoces a los hombre de mi raza, su belleza masculina es infinitamente superior a la de cualquier otra forma de vida"

"Ni me interesa conocerlos tampoco ¿por qué querría estar con un hombre que solo piensa en verse bien todo el tiempo y cuya vanidad no tiene límite?"

"Oye, nosotros no tenemos vanidad, lo que pasa es que nuestra belleza es tanta que no podemos ocultarla, ni mucho menos negarla"

"Para tu información, eso se llama vanidad, también conocida como soberbia, engreimiento, arrogancia ¿le sigo?"

"Ya pues, no es necesario que salgamos de pleito otra vez por causa de un saiyajin, supongo que para gustos los colores"

"Al fin comienzas a entenderlo, pero volviendo a tu pregunta, esta marca significa que le pertenezco a Vegeta por completo, nos la hicimos el uno al otro acompañada de un juramento de amor eterno"

"No sabía que los terrícolas podían ser tan dementes como para causarse una herida de ese tipo solo para reafirmar su unión con su compañero de toda la vida"

"De hecho esta es una costumbre saiyajin"

"Debí imaginarlo ¿lo ves Bulma? Son salvajes por naturaleza, además de demasiado raros como para juntarse con la gente normal, como tú y yo"

"Deja de decir estupideces Zarrya, esto es un símbolo de amor y tú lo quieres reducir a nada más que una conducta agresiva y sin emociones"

"Porque los saiyajines no pueden tener esa clase de sentimientos Bulma, no te hagas falsas ilusiones con uno de ellos"

"Mira, anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida y ni tú, ni tus ideas retrogradas van a arruinarla, así que mejor platiquemos de otra cosa ¿quieres?"

"Bueno, independientemente de si me agrada o no la idea de que tu pareja fuera un saiyajin, me interesa conocer los detalles, así que relatame un poco de lo que viviste durante tu primera vez"

"No voy a contarte con lujo de detalles, pero supongo que puedo compartirte un poco de lo que fue hacer el amor con el príncipe de los saiyajines"

Mientras tanto, el antes mencionado llegaba al palacio donde los lagartos aguardaban por él.

"Mi querido mono, por fin estás aquí" dice Freezer acercándose solo para darle un fuerte golpe con su cola, con lo cual consiguió tirarlo al suelo y sacarle sangre de la boca "¿Por qué te tomó tanto tiempo inútil mocoso?" le pregunta mientras enrolla su cola alrededor del cuello del muchacho "La próxima vez que llamé por ti, ven ante mi presencia en la mitad de tiempo ¿entendiste?"

El saiyajin siente como cada vez le falta más el aire, pero en eso la tortura es interrumpida por los otros lagartos.

"Ya Freezer, no querrás que pierda el conocimiento y se pierda de nuestra gran sorpresa ¿o si?" le dice su hermano

Entonces el lagarto menor libera al muchacho, el cual tose fuertemente tratando de recuperar el aire y no puede evitar manchar de sangre a King Cold.

"Endemoniado mono" dice el mayor del clan soltándole una bofetada y arrojándolo contra una pared, en la cual se estrella fuertemente "¿Cómo te atreves a mancharme con tu sangre inmunda?" agrega pisándolo contra el suelo mientras escucha como las costillas del príncipe comienzan a romperse.

"Tú también debes calmarte padre, o de lo contrario arruinaran nuestra linda sorpresa" dice Cooler

King Cold deja ir al saiyajin y este con trabajos logra ponerse de pie, mientras siente como sus huesos rotos le perforan los pulmones.

"Bueno, luego de este cariñoso recibimiento" dice Freezer azotando su mano contra la espalda del joven aparentando que lo hace como muestra de aprecio, pero en realidad lo hace para hacer sufrir más su ya tan lastimado cuerpo "Vamos a revelarte por fin nuestra gran sorpresa para ti, inútil simio"

Tratando de disimular el gran dolor que siente, el príncipe avanza siguiendo a los miserables lagartos.

"Como ya está cada vez más cerca tu cumpleaños decidimos hacerte un regalo" dice Cooler colocando un brazalete en la muñeca del joven saiyajin "Este ingenioso aparato nos servirá para estar al pendiente de ti en todo momento y que podamos conocer tu ubicación exacta con tan solo mirar esta pantalla"

"Y si por algún motivo quisieras salir del planeta cuando no se te ha ordenado, entonces sentirás algo como esto" dice King Cold activando el brazalete, el cual comienza a brillar y desprende una fuerte descarga eléctrica sobre el cuerpo de Vegeta, logrando derribarlo mientras siente como un intenso dolor recorre cada fibra de su ser.

"¿Te gustó tu regalo mono?" le pregunta Freezer mientras observa al humeante saiyajin recuperar poco a poco la compostura mientras respira agitadamente.

"Y no es la mejor parte" dice el mayor de los lagartos "También estamos enterados de tu celo y lo miserable que eres porque tu especie está casi extinta"

"Así que no tendrás una hembra para fornicar" dice lagarto menor "Tristemente tendrás que conformarte con tus compañeros simios"

"A ver cómo les va a los pobres en esos días de celo" agrega Cooler entre risas

"Que por lo que sabemos no serán pocos, quizás una semana o puede que más" dice Freezer

"Si eso era todo, me retiro" dice Vegeta harto de sus comentarios cargados de veneno.

"¿Quién te dijo que te puedes ir, insignificante basura?" dijo Cooler derribándolo de una fuerte patada por la espalda.

La cual hace que sus lastimados huesos y órganos reciban un gran dolor, por lo que el príncipe no puede evitar lanzar un grito de dolor mientras cae al suelo.

"Pero descuide, su alteza real" dice el líder del clan "No queremos que sufras en tu celo, por el contrario, nuestro mayor anhelo es hacerte sentir mejor" agrega mientras comienza a acariciar la cola del saiyajin con la punta de su propia cola.

Al sentir esto, el príncipe intenta alejarse, pues no le agrada la sensación que el miserable lagarto le transmite, pero es detenido por los otros lagartos, quienes también se unen a la tortura, recorriendo su peluda cola con sus reptilianos rabos de la forma más suave y erótica que podían, consiguiendo hacer que el príncipe comenzara a gemir de placer, mientras que su virilidad se endurecía cada vez más.

Vegeta no quería reaccionar de este modo, pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía más humillado que nunca. Cuanto hubiera querido podérselos quitar de encima para que ya no continuaran con su tortura, pero era un maldito débil que no podía defenderse contra el poder de los seres que más detestaba en el universo.

"Se nota que lo está disfrutando" dice Cooler notando la hombría del saiyajin, la cual se remarcaba por debajo del traje expandes, luciendo completamente excitada.

"Que especímenes tan más asquerosos son estos monos" dice King Cold observando también la bien dotada masculinidad

"Pensé que por esa parte solo desechaban líquidos" dice Freezer muy asqueado

El muchacho quería que se detuvieran, pero nunca iba a rogar porque lo hicieran, en toda su vida jamás había pedido compasión y hoy no sería la excepción, sin importar cuán terriblemente estuviera padeciendo.

"Los registros no se equivocaron" dice el mayor de los tres "Vamos a ponerle más intensidad al asunto"

Y ahora dirigen sus colas a su miembro masculino, comenzando a frotarlo como hicieron antes con su cola.

El saiyajin se retorcía desesperadamente intentando liberarse, pero lo único que conseguía era lastimarse más sus huesos rotos y sus pulmones lacerados.

"¿Por qué...?" pregunta Vegeta tratando de resistir la excitación que las asquerosas caricias le producen.

"Solo queremos que no sufras por no tener a una mujer, su alteza real" dice Freezer mientras aprieta el falo del príncipe causándole un gran dolor.

Esto hace que el grupo de lagartos se den cuenta de algo, su miembro excitado puede ser mucho más divertido de lo que pensaron.

"Mientras se encuentre así será la parte más vulnerable de todo su cuerpo" dice King Cold

¿A qué se referían con eso? ¿Qué más le tenían preparado para verlo humillado? ¿Cuándo irían a terminar con esa terrible tortura? Era lo que se preguntaba el príncipe mientras los lagartos detenían sus caricias y dedicaban su total atención a su miembro hinchado y sumamente excitado.

Y entonces la verdadera tortura comenzó, los lagartos comenzaron a azotar y apretar su masculinidad usando sus colas.

El joven saiyajin sufría más que nunca y por más que lo intentó no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, debido a la impotencia que sentía y por saberse en verdad humillado por causa de esos malditos lagartos, comenzaba a pensar que jamás los haría pagar por todo lo que le hicieron, por todo lo que le hicieron a su esposa.

Bulma, que lejos se había quedado ese maravilloso momento que compartieron juntos, ahora no podía pensar en la dicha que había sentido en ese hermoso instante, pues cualquier emoción positiva que sintiera había sido olvidada para darle paso únicamente al dolor y a la angustia de pensar que jamás podría ser libre, que sin importar qué hiciera, siempre iba a ser tratado como basura.

La diversión de los lagartos por fin termina y el príncipe es arrojado al suelo y debido a que quedó de espaldas, estos no pueden notar las lágrimas que escurren por sus mejillas, lo cual es una verdadera fortuna, o de lo contrario, el saiyajin ya estaría muerto por ser considerado débil.

"No puedo esperar a que llegué su celo para verlo sufrir el doble de esto" dice King Cold

"Si y que bueno que por lo menos aun queda un saiyajin para que nos deleite con su dolor y angustia" agrega Cooler "Aunque este solo es el vestigio de lo que alguna vez fue su raza"

"Una raza maldita que solo merece el dolor y el sufrimiento que nuestro perfecto linaje pueda proporcionarle" agrega el menor del clan pateando al príncipe en de la espalda y arrojándolo lejos.

Burlándose fuertemente, los lagartos salen del lugar sintiéndose muy dichosos por haber podido ver al príncipe de una forma tan miserable, mientras dejan al muchacho bañado de sangre y con mucho asco debido a la forma en que fue tocado por esos malditos bastardos.

¿Acaso el sufrimiento y la humillación era lo único que merecía? ¿De qué le servía obedecer todas sus ordenes, si de todos modos siempre iban a terminar tratándolo de ese modo?

En algo tenían razón, no era nada, solo el vestigio de su especie, pero ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué había sobrevivido a diferencia del resto de su raza? ¿Para tener que sufrir los abusos de un ser desquiciado al que no podía hacer pagar por que sin importar cuánto se esforzara, seguía siendo patético en comparación?

Vegeta no pudo soportar más el dolor y comenzó a desmayarse, pero antes de perder el conocimiento por completo, alcanzó a ver a Nappa que se aproximaba y sin poderlo evitar, se sintió a salvo, pues bien sabía que su maestro iba a salvarlo en esta ocasión, como lo había estado haciendo desde hacia casi 15 años.

**POBRE VEGETA, PRECISAMENTE EL MISMO DÍA QUE SE SENTÍA TAN FELIZ POR PRIMERA VEZ EN SU VIDA, DEBIDO A QUE PUDO ENTREGARSE A LA MUJER DE SUS SUEÑOS Y ****UNIRSE A ELLA PARA CONVERTIRSE EN SU ESPOSO TENÍA QUE SUCEDERLE ALGO TAN TERRIBLE COMO ESTO.**

**Y AHORA QUE TODOS LOS LAGARTOS ESTÁN AL TANTO DE SU CELO Y SE ENCUENTRAN MÁS DECIDIDOS QUE NUNCA A HUMILLARLO Y HACERLO SUFRIR, QUIEN SABE CÓMO LE VAYA A IR A ÉL Y A SUS COMPAÑEROS, SOLO ESPEREMOS QUE NO SE ENTEREN DE SU RELACIÓN CON BULMA.**

**BUENO, ESPERO QUE EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, DE SER ASÍ, ****NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU OPINIÓN CON SU MARAVILLOSO REVIEW, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.**


	10. VAMOS A OLVIDARLO JUNTOS

**EN ESTA OCASIÓN NO HUBIERON TANTOS REVIEWS COMO EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, ESPERO QUE SE SIGAN ANIMANDO A DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS, PUES ME INTERESA MUCHO SABER LO QUE OPINAN DE MI HISTORIA.**

**VERO.- SI, ES MUY TRISTE LO QUE TIENE QUE SOPORTAR VEGETA, PERO POR DESGRACIA ESTA NO SERÁ LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LO VEAMOS SUFRIR POR CAUSA DE LA CRUELDAD DE FREEZER Y SU FAMILIA.**

**VEGETALOVER.- ASÍ ES, POR FIN VEGETA TENÍA AMOR Y FELICIDAD EN SU VIDA Y LOS MISERABLES LAGARTOS TENÍAN QUE ARRUINARLO TODO PARA NUESTRO PRÍNCIPE.**

**PERO AHORA VEAMOS QUÉ SUCEDE CON NUESTROS QUERIDOS PERSONAJES Y CÓMO SU RELACIÓN ****LOGRARÁ ****SOBREVIVIR A ESTE MAL RATO.**

_**No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragon Ball, todos pertenecen a Akira Toriyma**_

**CAPÍTULO 10: VAMOS A OLVIDARLO JUNTOS**

El príncipe de los saiyajins comienza a reaccionar y conforme va despertando, es invadido por los recuerdos del momento en que los malnacidos lagartos lo tocaron de aquella manera y que él no pudo resistirse a sentirse tan extasiado, gimiendo sin parar y permitiéndole al enemigo disfrutar de su miseria.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil? ¿Por qué su cuerpo tuvo que reaccionar de aquel modo? Se sentía asqueroso... peor que basura... como se había odiado a sí mismo por portarse de ese modo, con el cual solo consiguió lo que los lagartos miserables tanto añoraban, verlo derrotado y ridiculizado como nunca en su vida.

"Vegeta" escuchó la voz de Nappa y fue solo entonces que se dio cuenta de que había reaccionado completamente "¿Cómo te sientes muchacho?"

"De nuevo me salvaste... cuando no te pedí que lo hicieras"

"No podía dejarte morir..."

"¿POR QUÉ? ¿Acaso para que pueda seguir dándole gusto a esos miserables monstruos de sufrir todos los malditos días?"

"Cálmate Vegeta, bien sabes que no es por eso que te salve la vida"

"¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por que soy el príncipe y debes cuidarme como se lo juraste a mi padre? Pues en tal caso, te liberó de ese juramento... así que la próxima vez déjame morir"

"Nunca podría hacer eso, ni aun cuando tú mismo me lo ordenes"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a fuerzas quieres verme sufrir?"

"Claro que no quiero verte sufrir... si yo pudiera protegerte, créeme que lo haría... pero soy más débil que tú y es por eso que si no puedo protegerte como quisiera, al menos lo haré salvando tu vida cada que sea necesario"

"¿Acaso crees que puedes hacer por mí lo que no hiciste por tu hijo?"

Al oír esto, el enorme saiyajin guarda silencio, pues tiene razón, en todo ese tiempo no ha dejado de tratar de corregir sus errores del pasado con el príncipe.

"Pues déjame decirte que no soy tu hijo... ni quiero serlo... así que deja de creerte con el derecho de decidir sobre mi vida o mi muerte"

Al captar el odio en las palabras del príncipe, el saiyajin mayor comprendió que había algo más en todo eso y no solo el hecho de que el príncipe rechazaba las buenas obras que intentaba hacer por él.

"Vegeta, dime ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Qué quería Freezer?"

"Nada que te interese ¿oíste? ¡Ahora largo de aquí!"

"Piensas que no me interesa, pero te equivocas... puede que la semilla surtiera efecto, pero tu traje todavía está cubierto de sangre... especialmente en una parte de tu cuerpo donde jamás antes se habían ensañado tanto... así que mejor dime lo que sucedió"

Los recuerdos torturaban al joven saiyajin, así que para ya no continuar sufriendo recurrió a la única arma que conocía, ocultar todos sus sentimientos y actuar de forma fría, así estaría a salvo de todo, incluso de sí mismo.

"¡No te voy a decir nada! ¡No te necesito!"

"Muy bien, Vegeta te dejaré solo" dice Nappa saliendo

Una vez que el príncipe se queda solo es entonces que advierte que aun se encuentra en la misma habitación donde los malditos reptiles lo hicieron padecer de ese modo, por lo que sale volando lo más rápido que puede hasta alejarse a más no poder de aquel lugar donde sufrió una pesadilla que jamás siquiera imaginó.

Ignorando todo esto, Bulma se preparaba para comenzar el día.

"¿A dónde vas amiga?" le pregunta Zarrya "Si hoy no tienes trabajo que yo sepa"

"Voy a desayunar con el resto de los soldados y así le haré compañía a Vegeta"

"En realidad esa sería una idea terrible"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Lo mejor es que sigan llevando su relación en secreto, al menos por el mayor tiempo posible, ya que si alguno de los miembros del clan Cold descubren que hay algo entre ustedes, podrías meterte en serios problemas"

"A mí no me importa lo que ellos piensen de los saiyajins, así que no tengo por qué obedecer sus ordenes"

"Bulma, no te desquicies tanto por ese mono, si desafías a los Cold habrá serias consecuencias, peor de lo que te imaginas y no solo para ti, también para tu familia"

"Bien, me quedaré a desayunar aquí. Y hablando de otra cosa ¿en dónde está mi mamá?"

"Ella si tuvo trabajo, se fue a atender el comedor"

Mientras tanto, la señora Briefs se encontraba atendiendo el comedor y apenas si podía creer que hubiera un hombre tan parecido a su raza, pero con cola de mono.

"Oh cielos, tú serías perfecto para mi hija" le dice la despistada rubia a Nappa "No creo que te pusiera ningún _pero_, como suele hacer con sus otros pretendientes"

El enorme saiyajin la observaba sin poder creer el parecido que tenía con las mujeres de su raza y al oír que mencionaba a otra hembra, de inmediato llegó a la conclusión de que se trataba de la mujer que el príncipe había conocido en sueños, así que decidió seguirle la corriente a la extraña rubia.

"Me encantaría conocer a su hija ¿podría decirme en dónde puedo encontrarla?"

"Puedes pasar a visitarla en la mansión _Zaur_ y te agradecería mucho que la lleves a pasear, pues la pobre ha estado tan aburrida últimamente"

"¿La mansión de Zarbon? ¿Qué podría significar esto?" pensó Nappa preocupado "¿Acaso esa mujer era parte de una trampa organizada por Freezer y sus cómplices para por fin ver al príncipe derrotado? Lo mejor será llegar al fondo de esto"

En el área de entrenamiento, el príncipe se había encerrado en una sala para no ser molestado por nadie, su estomago le exigía que lo alimentara, pues no había cenado, ni desayunado tampoco, pero el muchacho decidió ignorar sus ruegos, al fin y al cabo no sería la primera vez que se quedara sin recibir alimentos, ni tampoco la última.

"Maldito Freezer" pensaba mientras tiraba golpes al aire "Eres el ser más miserable que alguna vez haya conocido... tú y toda tu maldita familia... como quisiera ser más fuerte y hacerlos pagar a todos por lo que me hicieron... pero soy un miserable insecto que ni siquiera ha rozado la mitad de tu poder, mucho menos el del resto de tu familia que son más poderosos que tú... como te odio... no descasaré hasta tener tu cabeza como trofeo... no me importa que me cueste la vida"

Afuera de la mansión Zaur, Nappa buscaba la manera de pasarse sin ser descubierto, cuando en eso, descubrió a una bella chica de cabello azul paseando por los jardines.

"Es ella, no cabe duda" pensó el saiyajin "Realmente es tan bella como la describió Vegeta, pero puede que su belleza solamente sea un truco para acabar por fin el espíritu del príncipe"

"Oh Vegeta" escuchó hablar a la joven "Como quisiera que no tuvieras que pasar todas esas penurias por causa del malnacido de Freezer"

"Al menos no trabaja para él, por la forma en que se expresa" piensa Nappa oculto en la copa de un árbol

"Ya quiero que vuelvas esta noche y me hagas tuya una y otra vez... te amo tanto, mi saiyajin"

"Es ese sentimiento del que me habló Vegeta" piensa Nappa mientras sigue escuchando

Pero entonces, el saiyajin es descubierto por los guardias que vigilaban el lugar.

"¡Oye tú, miserable mono! ¡Sal ahora mismo de aquí!"

Al ver que fue descubierto, Nappa pierde el equilibrio y cae a los pies de Bulma, la cual se sorprende al ver que se trata de otro saiyajin.

"Descuiden, es un amigo mío" les dice a los guardias

"Pero señorita Bulma, no debería de juntarse con este simio asqueroso"

"Como invitada de honor de su ama, tengo permitido dejar entrar a quien yo quiera, así que si no les parece, vayan y hablen con ella ¿me entendieron?"

"Tiene carácter" piensa Nappa "Igual que las mujeres saiyajins"

"Entendido señorita Briefs" responden los guardias retirándose

"¿Así que tú eres compañero de Vegeta?"

"Es correcto señorita, mi nombre es Nappa y soy el encargado de entrenar al príncipe, aunque hoy en día, ha decir verdad ya ha superado cualquiera de mis técnicas"

"Yo soy Bulma"

"Vegeta me hablo de usted, se conocieron en sueños"

"Así es ¿él te envío conmigo por algún motivo?"

"No señorita, estaba en el comedor y una mujer rubia me dijo dónde encontrarla"

"Mamá siempre tan soñadora, de seguro pensó que tú y yo podríamos hacer una buena pareja"

"Así es, pero yo jamás sería capaz de quitarle su mujer al príncipe"

"Eres un buen amigo"

"Al menos trato de serlo... aunque amigo no es exactamente el termino que yo le daría a nuestra relación"

"Si, lo entiendo, los saiyajins no hablan de sentimientos"

"Así es, únicamente nos interesa conocer el nivel de poder y fuerza del otro, así como qué tan buen guerrero podría llegar a ser"

"Imagino que tú eres más fuerte que Vegeta ¿no es así?"

"En realidad no existe un saiyajin que pueda ser más fuerte que el príncipe"

"Vaya que las apariencias engañan, tú te ves tan grande y fornido"

"Para un saiyajin no importa como luzca por fuera, lo que cuenta es qué tanto poder han llegado a poseer y él es el más poderoso de los 3 que quedamos con vida"

"Lo lamento en serio, de mi raza también quedamos solo 3 con vida... todos los demás fueron destruidos por Cooler y sus hombres... al menos con ustedes fue algo natural, pues quién iba a tener la culpa de aquella lluvia de meteoritos"

"Si, eso mismo pensamos mi compañero y yo... y por eso fue lo que le dijimos al príncipe... pero en realidad Freezer fue quien destruyó nuestro hogar, luego de asesinar al padre de Vegeta"

"No entiendo ¿por qué le ocultaste la verdad a tu príncipe? ¿Qué acaso no te sientes culpable cada que él tiene que obedecer las órdenes del asesino de su padre, del exterminador de su raza?"

"Y eso lo ha mantenido vivo hasta ahorita... si Vegeta supiera la verdad, retaría a Freezer a un combate, sin importarle que no tuviera ninguna posibilidad de ganarle"

"Pobre Vegeta, tiene que soportar el abuso de ese monstruo, sin imaginarse siquiera que es el responsable de la destrucción del planeta que había nacido para gobernar"

"Pero es preferible a verlo reducido a cenizas por causa de una pelea a muerte contra Freezer"

"Quisiera que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por él"

"Su sola presencia ayuda mucho al príncipe"

"Puedes hablarme de tú, te aseguro que no me voy a molestar"

"Gracias, así que ya te imaginaras lo mucho que le has apoyado"

"Me alegra oírlo, a mí también me ha hecho mucho bien el tenerlo en mi vida"

"Aunque ha surgido una situación con Freezer y el resto de su familia... el príncipe se encuentra verdaderamente mal"

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Él está bien?"

"Me temo que no... pero no sé si debería contarte eso, es algo que seguramente él no quiere que tú sepas"

"Tengo derecho a saberlo, puesto que se trata de mi esposo..."

"¿Ustedes 2 se unieron en todo sentido?"

Por toda respuesta Bulma le muestra su lastimado hombro, el cual tiene la marca de la mordida del príncipe.

"Le perteneces"

"Y él a mí, puesto que el ritual fue completado por ambas partes"

"Me alegra tanto saberlo, te diré entonces lo que sé, aunque la verdad, Vegeta no ha querido contarme nada... pero yo pienso que tuvo que ver con una humillación superior a cualquier otra... referente a su hombría"

"Oh Dios mío ¿qué quieres decir?"

"Solo es lo que pienso, puesto que lo veo tan mal... además, cuando lo encontré y salve su vida, su ropa tenía manchas de sangre... pero sobre todo en la parte de su masculinidad... es por eso que pienso que lo que sucedió fue mucho más terrible que cualquier otra cosa que haya soportado antes"

"Malditos engendros ¿cómo pueden abusar así de su fuerza? Son unos cobardes... eso es lo que son"

"Quisiera haber podido proteger al príncipe siempre que lo necesitara, pero desafortunadamente no soy tan fuerte como para defenderlo y no puedo hacer nada por él más que salvarle la vida una vez que todo haya pasado"

"Él debe necesitarme ahora más que nunca ¿puedes llevarme con él lo más discretamente posible?"

"Tienes razón, tu presencia le hará muy bien" dice Nappa cargándola "Y es por eso que te suplico que lo dejes desahogarse contigo... es decir, que pueda hacerte todo lo que necesite para sentirse mejor"

"Claro, no te preocupes" responde la muchacha sintiéndose muy apenada "Lo haré sentir mejor del modo en que él lo requiera"

"Y por favor no vayas a tocarlo" dice el saiyajin elevándose por los cielos "Esto podría revivir el trauma que vivió"

"Entiendo, él es el que necesita aliviarse, sentirse mejor y yo lo voy a ayudar con mi amor... expresado en su máxima forma"

"Muchas gracias Bulma"

"Vegeta te preocupa mucho ¿no es así?"

"Es mi príncipe"

"Pero más que solamente como tu príncipe... es como si tuvieras un vinculo con él"

"... Siempre he visto a Vegeta como al hijo que perdí en la destrucción de nuestro planeta y he tratado de hacer por él lo que no hice por mi propia sangre... pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es eso lo que él necesita"

"Yo pienso que sí, aunque jamás lo reconocería, en parte por su orgullo y también por lo que Freezer lo hace vivir, es por esto que suele actuar sin emociones todo el tiempo"

"Supongo que contigo se abrió como con nadie lo ha hecho jamás"

"Si y me siento muy honrada de contar con su confianza, porque cuando llegas a conocerlo cómo es en verdad debajo de todas esas capas protectoras, sabes que es solamente un muchacho que necesita que lo entiendan y lo apoyen siempre, aun cuando él no lo pida"

"Es lo que trato de hacer por él todo el tiempo, la mayoría de las veces no se opone, pero hay otras ocasiones... como hoy, en que prefiere marcar su distancia"

"Porque sentir lo lastimaría y prefiere no hacerlo, para no padecer el terrible dolor de una vida bajo las ordenes de ese monstruo"

Mientras tanto, Vegeta suspende su intenso entrenamiento pues tiene curiosidad por saber si ha superado su nivel de poder.

"5,700 unidades" piensa mientras revisa el medidor

Por un momento se siente feliz de saber que en tan poco tiempo ya está rozando las 6,000 unidades, pero entonces recuerda lo que tuvo que pasar para obtener ese Zenkai y se siente furioso, por lo que destruye la máquina, pero como era de esperarse, no logra sentirse mejor con eso, así que continua entrenando con la esperanza de caer muerto debido al límite al que está llevando a su cuerpo.

Y como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas, en ese momento estrelló por error el brazalete que le impedía salir del planeta, el cual al percibir que intentaba destruirlo desprendió una ráfaga de energía que le recorrió el cuerpo peor que la otra vez, haciéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente.

Afuera, Bulma y Nappa se separaron una vez que el enorme saiyajin dejó a la humana justo frente a la puerta donde el príncipe entrenaba.

Sabiendo que su esposo no la dejaría entrar tan fácilmente, la humana ingresó el código de desbloqueo de la puerta, que fortuna que ella se encontraba entre los pocos científicos que conocían estas claves.

Una vez adentro, la chica encontró a su inconsciente saiyajin y preocupada corre a su lado.

"Vegeta ¿qué te hiciste?" pregunta la muchacha revisándole el pulso y sintiéndose aliviada de saberlo por lo menos vivo.

Entonces saca una de las semillas y como el príncipe no puede masticarla y tragarla, ella la mastica y se la deposita dentro de la boca luego de un muy apasionado beso.

De inmediato, el príncipe comienza a reaccionar y por instinto corresponde al beso con una urgencia que sorprende a su esposa, pero mientras su saiyajin esté bien lo demás no importa, así que disfruta de sentir sus húmedos labios sobre los suyos.

Luego de unos instantes, la pareja se separa, desesperados por recuperar el aliento y es entonces que el saiyajin recuerda lo ocurrido, por lo que se quita a su esposa de encima rechazándola con sus acciones.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" le pregunta mientras se incorpora "¿Cómo entraste?"

"He trabajado con los científicos que diseñaron la seguridad de estas puertas y conozco las claves de ingreso de memoria"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Vine a verte, pero dime ¿por qué llevas un brazalete medidor de corto alcance?"

"No por gusto"

"Fueron esos malnacidos ¿no es así?"

"Me lo pusieron esta mañana, para asegurarse de que no pueda dejar el planeta cuando mi celo comience y también para tenerme controlado y saber mi posición exacta en todo momento"

"Yo puedo ayudarte con eso" dice Bulma tomando unas herramientas que se encontraban guardadas en el lugar "Conozco la funcionalidad total de estos brazaletes, así como sus puntos débiles"

Y entonces la muchacha comienza a trabajar, mientras el príncipe no deja de observarla, esta es una etapa totalmente diferente de su esposa, la cual no conocía hasta ahora.

"Esto es pan comido" dice la terrícola "Lo verdaderamente difícil de lograr es el proyecto que traigo en mente, aun no se lo he dado a conocer a nadie y únicamente he hecho algunos estudios, análisis y formulas, pero consiste en una cámara de gravedad la cual permitirá que un guerrero se vuelva mucho más fuerte en menos tiempo"

"¿Realmente podrías hacer algo como eso?"

La chica se pone feliz de saber que al menos logró entablar una conversación con su saiyajin.

"Pero claro, por algo soy la científica más brillante de mi cuadrante ¿sabes? Todo mi trabajo iba a entregárselo a Cooler como parte extra de mis labores diarias y que viera lo eficiente que puedo llegar a ser, pero ahora quiero que sea un proyecto exclusivo para ti y tus compañeros saiyajins. Para que sean ustedes los que se vuelvan más fuertes y en un futuro puedan darle su merecido a los lagartos inmundos"

"¿En cuánto tiempo la tendrías lista?"

"Te digo que es apenas una idea, pero te prometo que voy a darme prisa para tenerla completada lo antes posible"

Entonces Bulma consigue alterar el brazalete para que ya no desprenda la energía que tanto lastimaba a su esposo.

"Listo, no puedo quitártela como hubiera querido, ya que los malditos lagartos simplemente lo reemplazarían por otro nuevo, pero por lo menos ya no recibirás ninguna clase de tortura con esta cosa"

"¿Quién te dijo que estaba aquí?"

"¿No vas a enojarte si te lo digo?"

"Fue Nappa ¿no es así?"

"Bueno... sí, pero no es para que te pongas de ese modo, él solamente se preocupa por ti"

"Le dije que no se entrometiera"

"Yo le pedí que me trajera ¿sabes? Lo conocí por casualidad y luego de platicar un rato, supe que tuviste una mala mañana y quise venir a apoyarte"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo"

"¿Olvidas que soy tu esposa?"

"Pero incluso tú no puedes hacer nada para ayudarme"

"¿Tan terrible fue, que ahora ya no le encuentras solución?"

"No quiero hablar de eso"

"Pues no lo hagas, si no quieres, pero déjame ayudarte a olvidarlo de otra manera"

"¿Cómo?"

"Con mi amor" dice Bulma bloqueando la entrada con un código que solo ella conoce.

Y entonces vuelve al lado de su saiyajin para tomar sus manos entre las suyas y dirigirlas a sus grandes pechos, los cuales se encontraban cubiertos por la ropa.

Entonces el joven cierra las palmas de su mano apretando y sintiendo toda la redondees de las perfectas curvas de su mujer, la terrícola disfruta de las caricias que su amado dedica a sus atributos y siente como empieza a abrirse paso entre su ropa para sentir lo que tanto le gusta sin que estorbe ninguna barrera.

"Es lo que necesita" piensa la muchacha mientras siente como sus pezones son apretados entre los dedos de su esposo "Sentirse hombre otra vez es lo que comenzará a curar todos sus males y si lo dejo tener todo el control de la situación su orgullo será restaurado en menor tiempo"

El príncipe recorría toda la forma de los senos de su mujer con las manos y pronto unió sus labios a su exploración, disfrutando de la sensación que sus suaves puntas le transmitían.

Bulma se dejó llevar por su amado esposo y terminó recostada sobre el suelo, sin importarle sentir el frío que este irradia a su piel, pues el calor que irradian las manos, los labios y la cola de su saiyajin lo compensan todo.

Pronto Vegeta se concentró tanto en disfrutar del cuerpo de su esposa, que todo recuerdo de aquella mañana parecía haberlo abandonado momentáneamente, como si las formas femeninas de aquella bella terrícola lo transportaran a un paraíso donde todo era perfecto y en donde la maldad de Freezer y su familia no tenían lugar.

Al príncipe le encantaba sentir sus traviesos botones vibrando entre sus labios, al igual que explorar el interior de su hembra con su cola, aquella cola que tanto sufrimiento había recibido a lo largo de su vida al ser el punto más débil de un saiyajin, pero que ahora, por primera vez era utilizada del modo correcto, para sentir y transmitir pasión.

Bulma se dejaba amar y aunque le costaba trabajos, pudo resistirse a no acariciar a su marido, pero este se encontraba tan concentrado deleitándose con sus bellas formas que la hacían mujer, que ni cuenta se dio de que su esposa no lo estaba acariciando.

Así duraron, por un tiempo indefinido, pudieron ser minutos o quizás horas, a los 2 les dio igual, pues lo único que importaba en ese momento era curar las heridas del alma de un saiyajin y que entendiera que mientras tuviera a la persona correcta en su vida, no tenía porque pasar por esto solo y que juntos sería más fácil olvidar lo malo y recordar lo bueno.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO, DE SER ASÍ YA SABEN CÓMO PUEDEN HACÉRMELO SABER.**

**A MÍ ME GUSTÓ MUCHO ESCRIBIRLO, SOBRE TODO LA PARTE DE LA CONVIVENCIA ENTRE NAPPA Y BULMA, COMO ELLA SE DA CUENTA DE QUE EL ENORME SAIYAJIN NO ES TAN MALO Y RUDO COMO APARENTA.**

**BUENO, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.**


	11. EL MISTERIOSO PODER SAIYAJIN

**POR FIN YA ESTOY DE VUELTA, UNA DISCULPA, ESTUVE SUMAMENTE OCUPADA EN ESTA ULTIMA SEMANA Y NO HABÍA TENIDO TIEMPO DE SUBIR UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, PERO YA ESTOY AQUÍ AHORA SÍ CON MÁS DE ESTA ENTRETENIDA HISTORIA.**

**KAWAINEKO.- SI, FUE REALMENTE TRISTE LO QUE LE SUCEDIÓ A VEGETA EN GARRAS DE LOS COLD, PERO ESPEREMOS QUE PUEDA SUPERARLO Y SE SIENTA MUCHO MEJOR AHORA.**

**VERO.- TIENES RAZÓN, ESE PRÍNCIPE ESTÁ MUY CAUTIVADO POR LOS GRANDES ATRIBUTOS DE SU ESPOSA :3**

**LEDEANA.- YA ESTÁ AQUÍ LA CONTINUACIÓN**

**ADRIANAARZAPALO.30.1995.- BIENVENIDA AL FIC, QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE TANTO LA HISTORIA.**

**KATHY.- ES MUY CIERTO LO QUE DICES, NAPPA PAECE SER MÁS COMPRENSIVO CON EL PRÍNCIPE, PERO COMO HEMOS VISTO ANTES, BARDOCK ESTÁ MÁS CONCENTRADO EN LLEVAR A ACABO SU VENGANZA CONTRA FREEZER, QUE ESTO DEL AMOR PODRÍA SER ALGO QUE NO LE PAREZCA BUENO PARA SUS PLANES.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DARSE EL TIEMPO DE COMENTAR Y DEJAR SU OPINIÓN SOBRE MI HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MÍ, EN ESTA OCASIÓN VEREMOS A 2 PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DEL ANIME Y LA POSIBLE APARICIÓN DE UN TERCERO.**

_**No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragon Ball, todos pertenecen a Akira Toriyma**_

**CAPÍTULO 12: EL MISTERIOSO PODER SAIYAJIN**

Pero apenas el príncipe se encontraba a punto de superar una traumática experiencia, cuando el trío de lagartos ya le estaba preparando una nueva.

"Hace algunas semanas encontré una criatura asombrosa, un transformista" les dice King Cold a sus hijos "Sus habilidades para cambiar de apariencia son increíbles, pero su nivel de poder es nulo, por lo que podremos utilizarlo a nuestro antojo sin que oponga resistencia"

"¿Qué tienes en mente padre?" le pregunta Cooler

"Haremos pasar a esta criatura como una mujer saiyajin y se la entregaremos al príncipe para que pase su celo con quien piensa es una mujer de su propia especie"

"Es una idea estupenda" opina Freezer

"¿Se imaginan lo que sentirá cuando descubra que todo fue una farsa y que él estuvo fornicando con una criatura que para nada se asemeja a su propia raza y que para colmo, es macho?" concluye el perverso Cold

"Será la peor tortura a la que lo hayamos sometido" dice Cooler

"Sin mencionar que por un momento pensará que puede salvar a su especia de la extinción" agrega el lagarto menor "Ya quiero verlo sufrir por la cruel realidad"

Sin imaginar siquiera que su relación está a punto de ser puesta a prueba, el príncipe Vegeta disfruta a su mujer como solamente él sabe hacerlo y gracias a esto, comienza a superar un poco lo que había vivido en las garras de los 3 miembros del clan Cold y ahora se encuentra más relajado.

"Vegeta ¿cómo te sientes?" la voz de su mujer lo saca de su trance y lo hace volver a la realidad.

"No puedo decir que bien... pero al menos ya no tan mal"

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"

"No te voy a contar mujer, así que mejor no insistas" dice Vegeta frotando su cola desde el ombligo hasta el inicio de la intimidad de su esposa.

"Deberías tenerme la confianza para hacérmelo saber" dice la hermosa chica envolviéndolo con sus brazos, pero tocándolo lo menos posible "Después de todo estamos unidos en las buenas y en las malas"

"Pase por una tortura que deja insignificante cualquier otra que pude haber recibido hasta ahorita ¿satisfecha?" pregunta el saiyajin mientras acaricia su húmeda entrada con sus dedos.

"No... porque aun no pareces confiar en mí" dice Bulma tratando de resistirse a la pasión que se le desborda.

"No es que no confíe, como tú dices, es que de todos modos no se puede cambiar lo que sucedió, así que ¿qué más da si te lo digo o no?" dice el príncipe separándose de su mujer.

Pues sabe que a pesar de que está disfrutando ese momento, no es tan buena idea estar tanto tiempo juntos de ese modo en un lugar donde podrían ser descubiertos y su esposa parece entender el mensaje, pues de inmediato comienza a buscar su ropa.

"Vegeta ¿por qué te hacen sufrir de ese modo?"

"Porque es lo único que saben hacer, causar dolor"

"Eso lo se" dice la científica mientras comienza a vestirse "Pero hay algo más en todo eso, un odio que no puedo comprender y encima hacen que el resto de la población perteneciente a su imperio los odie también"

"Porque nos consideran una raza inferior... piensan que somos patéticos... que no deberíamos de existir"

"Pero hay muchas razas en el universo ¿Por qué ensañarse únicamente con una de ellas?"

"No tengo idea... pero una vez que logré vencerlos, lo demás no importará"

"Quizás sea por eso" dice Bulma una vez que se encuentra vestida nuevamente

"¿Por qué?"

"Eres el único soldado que he conocido que planea superarlos" dice la chica acercándose a su esposo y acariciándolo del rostro de la manera más suave que puede "Seguramente, muy en el fondo, saben que eso puede ser posible y es por eso que tratan de denigrarlos, para que pierdan toda esperanza y jamás se levanten contra ellos"

"Nunca lo había pensado de ese modo"

"Pero tiene sentido ¿no? Lo que significa que ese trío de miserables le temen a tu raza y lo que esta puede hacer y es por eso que harán lo que sea por verlos derrotados, en especial a ti, que eres el saiyajin más fuerte con vida"

"Nunca van a derrotarme... no importa lo que me hagan, siempre voy a levantarme para pelear otro día"

"Oh Vegeta, ojala no tuvieras que pasar por todo esto"

"No te preocupes por mí, mujer. Lo que no me mata me hace más fuerte"

"¿No te cansas de tener que ser fuerte todo el tiempo?"

"No tengo otra elección... ser débil no es una opción para mi raza... especialmente cuando los lagartos malnacidos podrían exterminarme a la menor señal de debilidad... es por eso que nunca me verás derrotado o suplicando por compasión... no importa que me pueda costar la vida"

"Esperaba que ahora que me tienes a mí las cosas fueran a ser mejores... pero veo que me equivoque... mientras estés bajo el dominio de esos miserables, todo va a seguir siendo muy difícil para ti"

"Como que sigo siendo un esclavo, pero ahora, gracias a ti, finalmente tengo opciones"

"Es lo más romántico que me han dicho en toda mi vida" dice Bulma tomándolo de la mano

"Yo no soy romántico mujer"

"Pues quieras o no quieras, lo que dijiste lo fue y mucho"

"Te haré pagar por tu comentario esta noche"

"No llegues tarde" dice la científica dándole un apasionado beso antes de salir del lugar.

Mientras tanto, en el área de prisioneros de la nave de King Cold, un pequeño gato volador de color azul y orejas tan largas como las de un conejo dormitaba hasta que su descanso fue interrumpido por el sonido de unas pisadas que se acercaban.

"Cielos, espero que no me espere una espantosa tortura como las que hablaron el resto de los presos" piensa mientras toma la forma de una grotesca criatura parecida a un elefante humanoide de color verde, el cual es de estatura baja y viste una camiseta "Que suerte que no alcanzaron a ver mi verdadera forma"

"Esta es la criatura que les comentaba, queridos hijos" dice King Cold, mientras el pequeño elefante tiembla de miedo.

"¿Esta es su forma real?" pregunta Cooler

"Así es, en este momento no se encuentra usando sus habilidades" le responde su padre, sin saber que se equivoca "Su nombre es Hooter"

"Es bastante horripilante, ya quiero ver la cara del príncipe malnacido cuando se entere que lo que estuvo follando fue esta asquerosidad" dice Freezer

"Será perfecto para nuestro plan" agrega Cooler

Estas palabras hacen que el pequeño ser enjaulado tiemble con más terror del que ya de por sí tenía, pero armándose de valor decidió seguir con su brillante plan, fingir que era una criatura sin la inteligencia suficiente para escapar de su poder.

"Escúchame insignificante aberración" le dice King Cold "Tú vas a hacer lo que yo te ordene ¿entendiste?"

"Claro señor, usted es mi amo"

"Excelente, vas a salir de tu prisión y no serás sometido a los más dolorosos estudios inimaginables, cosa que suele sucederle a aquellos seres que como tú, han desarrollado una habilidad increíble" le dice el patriarca del clan "Pero esto será siempre y cuando sigas cada una de nuestras instrucciones"

"Escucho y obedezco, señor"

"Bien, quiero que tomes la forma de este ser que tengo aquí" dice el mayor de los tiranos mostrándole la figura holográfica de una mujer saiyajin.

"Eso es fácil" dice Hooter tomando la forma que le ordenaron.

"Es sorprendente" dice Freezer viéndolo sin poderlo creer "Casi pareciera que fuera real"

"El príncipe se va a tragar el anzuelo completamente" dice Cooler "No sabe la humillación que le espera"

"¿Y de qué planeta eres, pequeño monstruo?" le pregunta Freezer

"Crecí en el planeta Oibar" responde Hooter "Y desde hace algún tiempo me he dedicado al robo de finos cruceros intergálacticos, personificando a oficiales de alto rango, así como a los dueños de cuantiosas sumas de dinero o valiosas joyas invaluables"

"Fue eso precisamente lo que lo trajo a mi nave" explica King Cold "El muy sinvergüenza buscaba robar valiosos objetos con los cuales haría el negocio de su vida, pero sus planes fueron frustrados cuando fue descubierto en sus engaños y terminó aquí"

"Pero ¿cómo se la vamos a entregar al príncipe? Después de lo de esta mañana puede que sospeche de nuestras verdaderas intenciones, después de todo no olvidemos que por más salvaje que sea en el campo de batalla también es un brillante estratega y uno de los guerreros más inteligentes de nuestro imperio" dice Freezer

"Entonces vamos a tener que hacerlo salir del planeta a él y a su compañero mono" dice Cold "Para que cuando vengan de regreso se topen con esta inesperada sorpresa"

"Podríamos enviarlos al sector Realy" sugiere Cooler "Ahí hay tantos asteroides que es muy común que constantemente las naves se queden varadas"

"Es una idea brillante" dice el rey del imperio "Y casualmente cerca de ahí se encuentra Adida, que según nos han informado está a punto de levantarse en armas para librarse de nuestro control"

"¿Cuándo van a entender que sus estúpidas independencias nunca funcionan?" se queja Freezer

"Sí, lo único que logran es que nuestro número de esclavos disminuya" agrega su hermano

"Bien, hay que enviar a esos miserables monos cuánto antes" dice Cold "Para que alcancen a encontrar a tan bello espécimen justo a tiempo para cuando comience el celo del principito malcriado"

Mientras tanto, Nappa espera por el regreso del príncipe, seguramente la amable joven que conoció hacia unos momentos se había encargado de hacerlo sentir mejor y ya solo faltaba que él se ocupara del resto, de la comprensión que nadie más que él le podía otorgar.

En ese momento entró su líder con cara de pocos amigos, pero ya no con la mirada de odio que le había visto apenas reaccionó .

"¿Estuviste todo este tiempo aquí en lugar de aprovechar para entrenar?" le dice Vegeta

"Veo que tu chica no te quitó el mal genio"

"Deja de portarte como un insolente o me veré obligado a reducir el número de saiyajins sobrevivientes"

"Bueno, por lo menos ya vuelves a amenazarme de muerte, eso es una buena señal"

"Nappa, dime una cosa ¿tú crees que los Cold nos temen a nosotros los saiyajin?"

"No a todos, solamente a aquel que puede ser capaz de alcanzar el poder legendario"

"¿Qué es ese poder?"

"Es una transformación mitológica de nuestra raza, que a aquel que llegué a obtenerla le da un aumento de fuerza, pues al transformarse se libera una gran cantidad de ki, el cual mejora sus aptitudes de combate, como la fuerza, la energía y la velocidad. Había algunos que creían que al alcanzar semejante poder el color de cabello del saiyajin cambia a dorado y sus ojos a verde"

"¿Y ese nivel se puede alcanzar?"

"No estoy seguro"

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Se supone que eres mi maestro, que debes darme consejos para incrementar mi poder de forma inimaginable y me ocultas una información tan importante"

"Porque es solo una leyenda, nadie sabe si algo así es posible"

"Si los Cold lo creen posible, también nosotros debemos de creerlo"

"Además no necesitabas una presión como esa en tu vida, ya era suficiente todo con lo que tenías que lidiar todos los días"

"¿Cómo es que Freezer y su familia saben de este poder?"

"No lo sé con exactitud, pero parece ser que un ser de una raza destruida por manos de Cold les hizo saber una especie de profecía en la cual antes de morir, les advirtió del poder legendario"

"¿Cómo puedo saber más sobre ese poder mitológico?"

"Desgraciadamente no hay registros o algo que pueda ayudarte muchacho, recuerda que todo rastro de nuestra cultura se destruyó junto con casi toda nuestra población. Así que tendrás que conformarte con lo que yo pueda decirte, o lo que pueda informarte Bardock"

"Yo conseguiré ese poder... estoy seguro de ello"

"No te vayas a obsesionar con eso Vegeta, recuerda que por primera vez en tu vida tienes un motivo para ser dichoso"

"Y por eso mismo debo buscar la forma de que podamos ser libres... tener un futuro... una vida"

"Te entiendo, yo también aspiro por algo mejor de lo que tengo, al igual que Bardock... y creo que muchos aquí, incluyendo a tu esposa"

"¿Ya te enteraste?"

"Y me siento muy orgulloso de ti, finalmente has encontrado a la princesa que tanto tiempo buscaste"

"Bueno, no es que me interese tu opinión, pero igual te escucho" (Esto en Vegetasei significa gracias)

En ese momento sonó el comunicador de Nappa y ambos se voltearon a ver bastante nerviosos, aunque trataron de evitarlo, no pudieron evitar reaccionar así, debido a lo que sucedió la última vez que Freezer llamó a Vegeta a su presencia.

"A sus ordenes Señor" dijo el saiyajin mayor tragándose su orgullo.

"Normalmente trato este tipo de asuntos con el simio a cargo, pero como me imagino que sigue en el tanque de regeneración, supongo que tendré que dictarte a ti instrucciones sobre una nueva misión" le informa Freezer "Espero que tu diminuto cerebro pueda captarlo todo"

"Dígame señor" dijo Nappa intentando ocultar su odio.

Estaba harto de que todos siempre lo considerarán un tonto simplemente porque no captaba las cosas tan rápido como el resto de los soldados, para ellos solamente era un cabeza hueco que pensaba con sus músculos y no con su cerebro y no perdían oportunidad para burlarse y humillarlo cada que podían.

"Van a ir al planeta Adida a detener a los rebeldes que nos quieren causar problemas, como ves es una misión tan simple que apuesto a que incluso tú no te vas a confundir"

"Todo quedó claro señor"

"Vaya, milagro, alguien por fin comienza a pensar por primera vez en toda su patética vida"

"Yo me encargó de comunicarle la misión al príncipe y de informarle a nuestro otro compañero para vernos allá"

"Y está vez no tarden tanto como la última vez que les tomó 4 días encargarse del asunto"

"Descuide señor, seremos muy eficientes"

Vegeta había escuchado todo y se sentía con más odio que nunca, pues ese miserable lo había hecho pasar por horrores que jamás se imaginó, además de que ahora sabía sobre el poder al que tanto temían esos miserables y se sentía más impotente que nunca.

"Bueno, ya lo oíste muchacho" le dice Nappa sacándolo de sus pensamientos "Será mejor que nos preparemos para el viaje"

"Nappa ¿recuerdas al cazarrecompensas al que enfrentamos en Tchilocs hace algunos meses?"

"¿Te refieres al que hizo aquel poderoso ataque de energía que acumuló con sus manos?"

"Sí, esa técnica llamada Kame... hame... ha. Cuando estaba jactándose de su victoria que nunca llegó, presumía haber entrenado con el mejor maestro en el cosmos"

"¿Crees que ese sujeto podría informarte sobre el poder legendario?"

"Nada perdemos con intentarlo. Antes de terminar con la vida de ese tipo, lo obligué a que me informara sobre el paradero de ese tal maestro y me dijo que para encontrarlo debía viajar al sector Realy, que es justo a donde nos dirigimos"

"¿Quieres buscarlo?"

"Él podría ser el único que me aclarara todas mis dudas y me informara sobre el secreto para alcanzar el poder que todos consideraban simple mitología"

"Muy bien, como tú digas, pero recuerda que no debemos entretenernos mucho, pues Freezer nos quiere aquí lo más pronto posible"

"Es por eso que ustedes son quienes van a encargarse de eso, mientras yo busco a ese maestro"

"Pero Vegeta, podríamos necesitar tu ayuda, como que tú eres el más poderoso y capaz de los tres"

"Se trata del planeta Adida, no creo que les cause tantos problemas"

"Pero esa misión que planeas podría tomarte mucho más tiempo del que piensas"

"No será así, porque voy a pedirle ayuda a Bulma, le pediré que me haga un localizador de señales de vida con poder arriba de las 20,000 unidades, que era ese el nivel que tenía ese rufián"

"Si, lo recuerdo, tuviste que transformarte en ozaru para acabar con él"

"Eso se acabo, mi nivel de poder sin transformarme es patético debido a que siempre recurro a mi forma ozaru para ganar, pero ya no más"

"Pero Vegeta, para eso es la transformación, para darle a un saiyajin la ventaja sobre su contrincante"

"Pues ya no quiero ventajas, quiero obtener poder y si sigo dependiendo de ese truco nunca voy a conseguirlo"

"Como gustes, pero si ves que tu experimento puede costarte la vida, mejor activa tu poder oculto"

"No quisiera, pero... bien... solo será siempre y cuando se trate de una situación desesperada"

"Otra cosa que de seguro no has tomado en cuenta, llevas un brazalete que le informara tu posición a los lagartos"

"Es verdad, le pediré a mi mujer que también me ayude con eso, que lo vincule a tu posición y así la señal que recibirán será la tuya y no la mía"

"¿Crees que de verdad esa muchacha pueda ser capaz de proporcionarte todo eso que pides?"

"Es muy buena con las herramientas, la vi modificar el brazalete en tan solo unos minutos y sin necesidad de revisar algún instructivo"

"Vayamos pues con ella"

Mientras tanto, Bulma había regresado a su habitación y para pasar el rato, estaba haciendo arreglos en un averiado droide que encontró entre las cosas que sus compañeros científicos habían desechado.

"Giru... giru... giru" exclamaba la pequeña maquina mientras comenzaba a cobrar conciencia

"Tenía razón, la falla estaba en un corto circuito" decía Bulma mientras seguía trabajando en los cables del robot.

Pero entonces, el pequeño de hojalata le arrebato la herramienta con la que estaba trabajando y comenzó a devorarla.

"¡Oye!" se quejó la terrícola

"Giru... giru... la energía comienza a restablecerse... y por cierto que estuvo delicioso"

"¡Dame mi herramienta, ahora!"

"El material de tuxteno ha sido convertido en energía Pit"

"Bien, parece que ya estás arreglado entonces, pero para la próxima vez, comete algo que no esté utilizando"

En ese momento, el pequeño droide se apoderó de una linterna e iba a engullirla también, cuando la científica lo detuvo.

"Espera un momento, deja de comerte todo lo que se te ponga enfrente, te conseguiré sobras para que puedas recuperarte pronto"

"Giru... giru..." se quejaba el robot mientras Bulma lo tenía atrapado por una pata.

"¿Qué significa eso que repites tanto?"

"Es un error de programación, mi caja de voz tiende a repetir esa palabra, pero no significa nada"

"Pues me parece que sería el nombre perfecto para ti ¿Qué te parece? ¿te gusta Giru?"

"Giru... giru... me gusta mucho, nunca había tenido nombre, para todos solamente era el droide número DB4649T2006RS"

"Sí..." dice la chica sin lograr memorizar el número de serie que le mencionó el robot "Giru suena mejor"

En ese momento, sin esperar ser invitado a pasar, Vegeta entra volando por la ventana.

"¡Giru... giru!" exclama el droide ocultándose bajo la cama

"Vegeta ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" le pregunta Bulma mientras corre a abrazarlo

"Voy a salir en una misión y necesito que me proporciones algunos artefactos que me serán muy útiles"

"¿Qué dices? ¿Y cuándo te vas?"

"Lo más pronto posible"

"Pero... yo pensé que íbamos a estar juntos durante nuestra _luna de miel_"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Así se le conocía en la Tierra al periodo que le seguía a la unión oficial de una pareja y se supone que los recién casados debían pasarlo juntos"

"No fue una decisión que yo haya tomado... y lo sabes"

"Sí, ya lo sé, fue Freezer quien ordeno que te separaras de mí"

"Pero no tardaré y si me entregas lo que necesito esta misión significará mucho más que solo cumplir con los caprichos de los lagartos malnacidos"

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Te lo explicaré cuando esté de regreso, por ahora necesito que hagas algo para que las lagartijas miserables no puedan saber mi exacta localización, podrías sincronizar el brazalete para que detecte la ubicación de mi compañero y de este modo, los engendros de sangre fría no se enteraran de lo que tengo planeado"

"Muy bien, supongo que debe tratarse de algo grande eso que te traes entre manos"

"Como no tienes idea"

"Bien, trae a tu compañero y yo me encargo del resto"

"Está afuera, le diré que entre"

Momentos después, Bulma manipulaba el código principal del brazalete.

"Listo, con este ajuste nadie notará que no te encuentras en el sitio al que te ordenaron ir" decía la chica dando por concluido su trabajo.

"Es sorprendente" dice Nappa "Lo solucionaste y tan solo te tomó unos minutos lograrlo"

"Por algo soy una genio" dice la chica dando vueltas la herramienta que lleva en la mano, pero golpeándose en la cabeza por error "Ouch"

"Bien..." dice Nappa "Dile de tu otra idea, Vegeta"

"El motivo por el que estamos haciendo todo esto, es porque estoy buscando a alguien y para localizarlo rápido necesito que me proporciones un localizador de formas de vida con nivel de poder cerca del rango de las 20,000 unidades"

"Cielos, ese es un nivel de poder muy alto"

"¿Puedes hacerlo o no?"

"Lo siento... pero necesitaría más tiempo para construir lo que necesitas"

"Giru puede ayudar" dice el pequeño robot saliendo de bajo la cama "Con los ajustes necesarios, Giru puede localizar la biométrica de quien sea"

"Vaya, pero que útil" dice Bulma mientras el pequeño robot le permite tener acceso a sus circuitos principales "Es verdad, cuenta con un escáner muy avanzado. Y pensar que mis compañeros iban a desecharte sin saber nada de tu programación o funcionamiento, pero que tontos"

"Las cosas se nos facilitan bastante" dice Nappa "Todo indica que será muy posible que puedas tener acceso al conocimiento que tanto anhelas" le dice a Vegeta colocando su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

"Ya está listo" dice la científica terminando los ajustes que el droide necesitaba "Cuando haya alguien del nivel que buscas cerca de tu posición este aparecerá señalado en la pantalla y te permitirá conocer las coordenadas y distancia exactas"

"Pero para trabajar a su máxima potencia, Giru primero debe tener el nivel de energía lleno" dice el robot

"Oh, es verdad" dice Bulma revisando sus cosas y encontrando piezas chamuscadas y herramientas rotas "Come todo lo que necesites amiguito"

Luego de esa gran comida, Giru se encuentra totalmente listo para el viaje que les espera.

"Trata bien a Giru" le dice Bulma a su esposo mientras el entrega al droide "Por lo poco que conozco de él, puedo decirte que es un droide que se asusta con facilidad y esto podría interferir con su funcionamiento, así que trata de controlar tu mal genio con él ¿quieres?"

"Mientras sirva para los propósitos que tengo en mente, supongo que puedo ser un poco tolerante con él"

Nappa sale del lugar llevándose a Giru, para darle a la pareja la oportunidad de despedirse en privado.

"En lo que regresas te prometo que tendré todo listo para cuando llegué el momento de tu celo, las gotas hechas a partir de las semillas mágicas y el tranquilizante que me pediste para evitar que me hagas daño estando en medio de la pasión"

"Como voy a disfrutar tenerte día y noche sin darte tregua" dice Vegeta cargándola y depositándola en la cama

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te vaya a durar esto del celo?"

"No puedo saberlo antes de que suceda, pero mínimo serían 3 días, aunque como ya te mencione antes podría extenderse hasta por una semana... o podría ser que durara más tiempo"

"Duré el tiempo que sea, yo voy a estar ahí contigo, para pasar por eso juntos"

Entonces el saiyajin intenta retirarle la ropa a su esposa, pero esta no se lo permite.

"Alguien podría descubrirnos" dice Bulma temiendo que sus padres puedan escucharlos.

"Vamos a un lugar más privado entonces" dice Vegeta entrando al baño privado, mientras que su mujer apenas si alcanza a poner el seguro de la puerta.

Y ya estando ahí, ambos se recuestan sobre el frío piso, mientras se besan intensamente y el príncipe comienza a retirar la estorbosa ropa de su esposa que cubre aquello que él tanto anhela ver.

Por unos momentos la terrícola no esta muy segura sobre si ya será un buen momento para que ella participe también sin ocasionar ningún tipo de molestia en sus esposo, pero al recordar que no se van a ver por un tiempo indefinido, decide seguir a sus instintos y comienza a acariciarlo y desvestirlo con la misma pasión desmedida.

Este será el ultimo momento que compartan juntos hasta que se vuelvan a ver y ambos tratan de que sea maravilloso para el otro, mostrándole a través de caricias y besos todo el amor que sienten.

Es en este momento de separación que a los 2 los invade una preocupación. ¿Y si ya no vuelven a verse? ¿Qué tal si cada uno tiene que volver a donde su respectivo amo los lleve y ya no vuelven a encontrarse jamás?

Pero una cosa está clara para ellos, no importa cuánto les cueste o qué tanto tiempo les tome, volverán a encontrarse y seguirán estando juntos en las buenas y en las malas, aunque solo puedan verse por momentos.

Pero afortunada y desafortunadamente para ellos, los dueños del imperio más grande de la galaxia no tenían intenciones de separarse, no hasta que vieran verdaderamente humillado y derrotado al príncipe de la única raza que realmente significaba un problemas para ellos.

**ESOS MISERABLES MONSTRUOS SON CAPACES DE LO QUE SEA CON TAL DE VER DERROTADO A AQUEL QUE PODRÍA DESARROLLAR EL PODER PARA VENCERLOS.**

**LA TRAMPA QUE TIENEN PLANEADA VA A HACER QUE EL AMOR DE NUESTRA PAREJA ES PUESTO A PRUEBA, SOLO ESPEREMOS QUE PUEDAN SALIR ADELANTE.**

**SEGURAMENTE YA SE IMAGINAN QUIÉN VA A SER ESE MISTERIOSO MAESTRO AL QUE ESTÁN BUSCANDO.**

**¿Y QUÉ LES PARECIÓ LA APARICIÓN DE GIRU Y PUAR?**

**ESPERO QUE ME LO DEJEN SABER EN SUS REVIEWS, ASÍ COMO SU OPINIÓN DE LA HISTORIA EN GENERAL.**

**MUCHOS SALUDOS.**


	12. LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN

**AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO, LA VERDAD ES QUE HABÍA PERDIDO LA INSPIRACIÓN Y EL INTERÉS POR ESTA HISTORIA, PERO AFORTUNADAMENTE VOLVÍ A TOMARLE EL GUSTO, POR LO QUE YA ESTOY DE VUELTA Y ESTÁ VEZ ESPERO YA NO VOLVER A TARDARME TANTO.**

**Y VUELVO A PEDIRLES QUE POR FAVOR ME DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, YA QUE LA FALTA DE ESTOS FUE LO QUE INFLUYÓ EN GRAN PARTE CON EL RECHAZO MOMENTÁNEO QUE TUVE POR ESTA HISTORIA.**

**KATHY.- EN REALIDAD LOS PERSONAJES YA SON PARTE DE LA HISTORIA DE DRAGON BALL, PERO SI LES VOY A DAR UN TOQUE DIFERENTE AL QUE NORMALMENTE TIENEN, RESPETANDO SUS PERSONALIDADES.**

**ADRIANAARZAPALO.30.1995.- POR FIN YA ESTOY DE VUELTA, ESPERO QUE LA HISTORIA TE SIGA GUSTANDO**

**MIKI.- BIENVENIDA A LA HISTORIA, QUE BUENO QUE TE ESTE GUSTANDO TANTO**

**AHORA SÍ VAMOS A CONTINUAR CON ESTA HISTORIA EN DONDE LA DEJAMOS.**

_**No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragon Ball, todos pertenecen a Akira Toriyma**_

**CAPÍTULO 12: LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN**

A las afueras del sector Realy, los 3 saiyajins se reúnen para dar inicio a su misión.

"Aquí nos separamos" dice Vegeta "Ya sabes lo que tienen que hacer Nappa, más les vale que no me decepcionen"

"Descuida, príncipe, te aseguro que todo saldrá tal y como Freezer lo demanda"

"Giru... giru, hay varias presencias localizadas en la dirección sur-suroeste" dice el pequeño Robot mientras vegeta se aleja en su nave.

"¿A dónde va el príncipe?" pregunta Bardock "¿Qué está sucediendo?"

"Vegeta se enteró del poder legendario y quiere averiguar más al respecto"

"Pues me parece perfecto para mis planes de venganza, pero ¿de cuáles presencias estaba hablando ese robot?"

"El príncipe está buscando al hombre que entrenó al cazarrecompensas de Tchilocs ¿recuerdas a ese sujeto de poder increíble?"

"¿Como olvidarlo? Si derrotarlo parecía algo verdaderamente imposible"

"Pues Vegeta cree que ese maestro puede ayudarlo a conseguir el nivel del super saiyajin, es por eso que fue a buscarlo"

"¿Fuiste tú quién le hablo sobre ese poder?"

"Sí, tuve que hacerlo para darle esperanzas, el muchacho estaba muy afectado por lo que vivió en garras de los cold"

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Él fue torturado y humillado en un nivel totalmente diferente... uno que tuvo que ver con su hombría"

"¿Su hombría? ¿Es en serio?"

"Me temo que sí"

"Esos miserables, quieren acabar con él en todo sentido para que nunca se cumpla aquella profecía a la que tanto miedo le tienen. Pero no se saldrán con la suya, los saiyajins seremos vengados, no importa lo que cueste"

"Ni se te ocurra presionar al muchacho con todo esto, ya es demasiado todo lo que tuvo que lidiar como para que todavía le compliques más la situación"

"¿Sabes? Podríamos darle una mayor motivación diciéndole lo que ocurrió con nuestro planeta y nuestra raza"

"No lo hagas, recuerda que hablar más de la cuenta con él podría poner en peligro su vida"

"Tarde o temprano se va a tener que enterar"

"Y es mejor que lo haga tarde, porque si lo hace ahorita solamente va a unirse al resto de nuestros compatriotas"

"Él tiene que obtener el poder para librarnos a todos, me aseguraré de ello"

"No vayas a presionarlo como sueles hacerlo, en estos momentos le ha ocurrido algo como nunca le pasó en toda su vida"

"¿Algo como qué?"

"¿Recuerdas a la mujer con la que entablo contacto a través de los sueños?"

"Si, algo mencionaste al respecto"

"Pues resulta que ese mujer es real y se han unido"

"¿Cómo dices? ¿Se unió con alguien de otra especie? Eso no es algo digno del príncipe de Vegetasei"

"Eso sería siempre y cuando aun quedarán mujeres saiyajins para que pudiera unirse con alguna y garantizar la descendencia al trono. Pero como solo quedamos nosotros 3 ¿Qué importa si lo hace con alguien que carece de cola?"

"Hablas como si no fueras un saiyajin, me avergüenzas"

"Claro que soy un saiyajin, pero uno que se interesa más por el bienestar del príncipe que por la venganza de nuestra sangre"

"Unirse con una mujer de otra especie no puede significar bienestar para nadie, mucho menos para el príncipe heredero al trono"

"¿Cuál trono? Nunca va a heredar nada, es un príncipe sin reino que más bien es un esclavo de alguien que se encarga de hacer su vida miserable, si no puedo solucionar estas situaciones para él, tampoco voy a intervenir cuando por fin ha conseguido tener una compañera para pasar su celo e incluso para estar con ella por toda la vida"

"Es el príncipe"

"Es un muchacho que tiene derecho a sentir algo más que solo orgullo y necesidad de aumentar su fuerza todo el tiempo"

Ambos guerreros entendieron que jamás lograrían ponerse de acuerdo con esa situación, por lo que decidieron mejor concentrarse en el importante asunto que les aguardaba.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta avanzaba por el espacio y no podía evitar sentirse nervioso de encontrarse con aquel poderoso guerrero, pues temía que no tuviera la respuesta a sus preguntas, o que se negara a escucharlo debido a toda la sangre que había derramado.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Jamás te entrenará" recordó las palabras del cazarrecompensas momentos antes de su muerte "No lo mereces"_

_"Lo merezco puesto que te he vencido, a pesar de que te creías tan fuerte" dice el príncipe furioso de su __desafió_

_"Pero tienes pura maldad en tu corazón, lo único que sabes haces es__ repartir muerte, no sirves para otra cosa"_

_"Y tú no serviste para nada"_

_"Eso no es lo mismo que piensa el verdadero maestro, él vio en mí el potencial que jamás verá en ti"_

_"Te sugiero que no hables de temas de los cuales desconoces, miserable escoria"_

_"Es por eso que a pesar de saber que nada puede salvarme ahora, por lo menos tengo el consuelo de que no podrás aprender nada de él"_

_Furioso por la osadía de aquel sujeto, el príncipe decidió terminar por fin con su patética existencia y lo aniquiló con una rayo salido de su hocico de mono gigante._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

¿Y sí ese exasperante sujeto tenía razón y aquel maestro lo repudiaba debido a todo el sufrimiento que había sembrado por toda la galaxia? ¿Qué tal sí en lugar de compartirle sus conocimientos, tomaba el papel de un poderoso justiciero y terminaba con su vida por considerarlo una amenaza para toda forma de vida?

El príncipe estaba cada vez más nervioso de solo imaginar lo que pudiera aguardarle una vez que se encontrara ante la presencia de aquel poderoso guerrero.

Los pensamientos del muchacho son interrumpidos por Giru, una vez que se acercan a un misterioso planeta desconocido, cuya atmósfera parece tener una niebla.

"En este planeta registré algunas formas de vida con un poder de arriba de 15,000, pero todas las señales han desaparecido" informa el robot

"¿Acaso acaban de morir todos en el planeta"

"Detecto 4 formas de vida, pero ya no tengo lectura de sus poderes, como si los tuvieran bloqueados u ocultos"

"Eso ya lo averiguaré" dice Vegeta mientras desciende en su nave y comienza a recorrer el lugar.

El planeta no es demasiado grande y parece deshabitado, tiene un campo abierto y en el centro de todo se encuentra una enorme montaña, en cuya cima se distingue una choza con un letrero donde se lee: KAME HOUSE.

"Ese debe ser el lugar donde habita ese misterioso maestro" dice el príncipe mientras se dispone a aterrizar junto a la casa.

Pero sin que lo esperara, un potente rayo alcanza su nave, impidiéndole el aterrizaje sobre la montaña, por lo cual se ve obligado a aterrizar al pie de esta.

"¿Qué rayos?" se pregunta el muchacho mientras sale preparándose para defenderse "Veo que definitivamente no estoy solo"

Pero el lugar estaba tan desértico que no parecía haber ninguna forma de vida.

"Giru puede reparar el desperfecto de la nave" dice el pequeño robot revisando el daño

"Trabaja en eso, mientras yo recorro el lugar" le ordena el saiyajin.

Sin bajar la guardia, el príncipe comienza a recorrer el lugar, hasta que encuentra a un anciano con caparazón de tortuga, el cual se entretiene escuchando música y observando una revista.

"Había pasado en verdad mucho tiempo desde la última vez que un turista vino a esta montaña" dice el anciano observando al recién llegado "¿En qué puedo servirle joven?"

"Tú en nada, inservible vejestorio"

"¿Nadie te ha dicho que las apariencias engañan?"

"No tengo tiempo para tonterías, estúpido anciano, así que dime ¿en dónde puedo encontrar al verdadero maestro?"

"Si tuviera una moneda por todos los que preguntan por él, ya sería millonario"

"Déjate de bromas y responde mi pregunta"

"Aunque era obvio, ya que ¿por qué otro motivo vendrías a este remoto planeta si no es para entrenar con el maestro más poderoso del cuadrante?"

"Estoy perdiendo la paciencia"

"Con esa actitud, no creo que él quiera entrenarte"

"Eso es algo que preferiría que me lo dijera él mismo y no un sujeto cabeza hueca"

"Pareces muy confiado, sin duda debes considerarte digno del juicio que él llevara a cabo sobre ti"

"Estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlo"

"Siendo así, deberás buscarlo en su montaña"

"Lo haré" dice el muchacho elevándose en el aire

"Pero debo advertirte una cosa" le dice el anciano antes de que se aleje

"Si intentas intimidarme de algún modo, para que no vaya en su búsqueda, te advierto que estás tratando con el hombre equivocado"

"Yo también hablaría de ese modo si pudiera volar como tú, pero debes saber que para que el verdadero maestro te reciba debes realizar esta búsqueda sin valerte de ninguna ventaja, es decir, no puedes usar tu ki de ninguna forma"

Al oír esto, el saiyajin dejó de volar, aunque no estaba muy convencido sobre obedecer las órdenes de aquel viejo loco.

"¿Ya no te sientes tan confiado muchacho?" le pregunta el anciano

"Como dije antes, nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión"

"Siendo así, cámbiate de ropa" dice el anciano entregándole una indumentaria parecida a un traje de karateka, pero en color naranja con un símbolo en el pecho y una playera azul "Pues el verdadero maestro solo te escuchara si dejas atrás todo lo mundano"

Aun sin agradarle la idea de seguirle la corriente al extraño anciano, el príncipe cambió su uniforme militar por aquel extraño uniforme, no sin antes haber hecho un agujero para su cola.

_(Imagínense a Vegeta vestido como Goku, algo nunca antes visto. Espero que no se moleste porque según él lo hice vestirse como un payaso)_

"Debo advertirte que el asenso es mucho más complicado de lo que piensas" le dice el anciano una vez que se encuentra listo "Muchos antes que tú lo intentaron y muchos fracasaron"

"Puedo hacerlo"

"Eso es lo que todos piensan, pero en fin, parece que ahora sí ya estás listo para iniciar tu viaje"

"No necesito de tu aprobación, solo me interesa lo que el verdadero maestro opine"

"Como digas, te mostraré dónde inicia este largo recorrido" dice el anciano acompañándolo al inicio de la montaña

El príncipe apenas si repara en la presencia de su acompañante, pero de un momento a otro, se da cuenta de que este se ha ido y ahora se encuentra avanzando solo.

"Si termino yéndome por el camino incorrecto, ese insecto me las va a pagar todas juntas" piensa el príncipe

No tarda en llegar a la orilla de un río bastante profundo y con corrientes muy rápidas, el cual se encuentra alrededor de la montaña.

"Si ese tonto cree que este obstáculo va a detenerme de mi objetivo, se equivoca totalmente" piensa el príncipe dispuesto a ponerse a nadar.

Pero de pronto, un sujeto enorme y de 3 ojos se acerca a su lado.

"Tú corazón está lleno de maldad, no mereces estar recorriendo mi territorio" le dice el misterioso gigante "Yo soy el guardián del río y solo aquellos que son dignos pueden cruzar por aquí"

"Tu opinión me tiene sin cuidado, yo ando por donde se me pega la gana"

"Eso ya lo veremos, si quieres iniciar tu camino, primero debes vencerme y solo entonces te ganarás el derecho de cruzar por mi zona"

"Si es tan simple como eso, lo haré con mucho gusto"

"¿Siempre eres así de confiado? Bien, eso será una ventaja para mí, ya que por si no lo has notado, soy bastante grande"

"He derribado a contrincantes que son mucho más grandes que tú"

"Sí, pero ¿lo has hecho sin utilizar tu ki?"

Ante esta pregunta el saiyajin comprende que debe vencerlo con su fuerza normal, sin recurrir a su incremento de energía, eso será algo nuevo para él, que está acostumbrado a recurrir siempre a su poder y a su fuerza ilimitada, pero no vino de tan lejos solo para rendirse ante el primer desafió, por lo que se prepara para enfrentar a su oponente.

"Te recuerdo que debes pelear con honor" le dice el triclope "Aunque eso sea algo que no sueles hacer, ya que siempre estás buscando la ventaja sobre tu contrincante, sin importarte nada"

El saiyajin no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ya que aquel enorme ser parecía conocerlo muy bien, pero ¿cómo era esto posible? Si jamás en su vida se había topado con una forma de vida igual a él. El muchacho solo podía esperar que no pudiera conocer también todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Y entonces la lucha comienza, el príncipe le tiró un puñetazo a su oponente, pero este lo evito consiguiendo darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

Luego de recuperarse de aquel inesperado ataque, Vegeta intentó darle una patada en el rostro, pero el guardián del río lo atrapa del pie y lo hace que se estrelle fuertemente contra el suelo, para después someterlo con su peso.

"Si yo fuera tú, lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a desafiar a alguien que no puedo vencer" le advierte el sujeto de tres ojos.

Mientras tanto, Bulma se encuentra en su habitación, bastante entristecida por la partida de su esposo.

"Oh Vegeta, si tan solo nos hubieran permitido estar juntos por más tiempo"

Pero luego recuerda la convicción que tenía su saiyajin en el rostro y esto la hace que tenga un poco de esperanza.

"Espero que este viaje te sirva como esperas y pronto puedas encontrar la forma de librarnos de esos temibles monstruos"

La científica avanza por la casa de su amiga y no tarda en encontrarse a su madre, la cual, al igual que ella, está disfrutando de su estadía.

"Bulma, cariño, no vas a creerlo, pero te encontré al novio perfecto" le dice su madre "Es en verdad apuesto y tiene unos músculos enormes, estoy segura de que a este no le pondrás ningún pero"

"Mamá, te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero no necesito que me busques ningún hombre"

"Pero este es diferente mi amor, casi es un humano, como tú y yo"

"Sí, los he visto, se llaman saiyajins y lo único que los distingue de nosotros es que tienen cola"

"Apuesto a que sería un buen novio para ti"

"Pues en realidad él no me interesa... pero debo admitir que su príncipe es un muchacho encantador"

"¿El príncipe? Eso suena maravilloso hija, me alegra que por fin tengas a alguien con quien soñar"

"Y no te imaginas en que forma" piensa la peliazul recordando el contacto que tuvo con su esposo a través de los sueños.

De regreso con el príncipe, aun seguía sometido por aquel enorme contrincante y por más que se jalaba intentando librarse, no conseguía escapar.

"Debes sentirte desesperado por no poder utilizar tus poderes" le dice el triclope

"Si no los estoy utilizando es porque no quiero... no porque no pueda"

"Vamos, ya sé que no es algo que decidiste tú, si planeabas subir a la cima volando"

"No necesito poderes... para acabar contigo"

"Solo piensas en matar ¿no es así?"

Vegeta reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que era verdad, planeaba vencerlo terminando con su vida, ya que esa era la única forma que él conocía para ganar.

"¿Por qué?" le pregunta el guardián del río "¿Por qué si no matas terminarán matándote a ti?"

El muchacho no respondió nada, odiaba la forma en que ese sujeto hablaba de él, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

"¿Es por eso que crees que la muerte es la única salida?" insiste el triclope "¿Es la razón por la que matas, para no morir?"

"Basta... deja de decir cosas que no entiendes"

"Pero entiendo muy bien, mejor que tú"

"¡Tú... no sabes nada de mí!"

"En realidad te equivocas, también sé que a pesar de creer que la muerte te iba a librar de tu infeliz existencia jamás terminaste con tu vida, porque no podías morir como un cobarde ¿no es así?"

"Ya basta... si tanto quieres verme derrotado... golpeame entonces... pero ya deja de hablar de una maldita vez"

"¿Acaso las palabras duelen más que esto?" le pregunta haciendo más peso sobre el saiyajin "¿O que esto?" pregunta jalándole la cola.

Esto hace que el muchacho no pueda contener más los gritos de dolor, especialmente cuando aquel enorme sujeto comienza a retorcerle su peludo miembro.

"Ni siquiera puedes con el primer obstáculo en tu camino ¿qué te hace pensar que podrás completar tan difícil viaje, sí te esperan pruebas mucho más complicadas que esta?"

El muchacho siente que está a punto de desmayarse y se maldice internamente por haber sido tan torpe de dejar desprotegido su punto débil.

"Aunque debo reconocer que tienes agallas niño, has aguantado mucho más que los demás valientes que pasaron por este sendero mucho antes que tú lo hicieras"

Desesperado, el príncipe comenzó a tirarle golpes al enorme sujeto, pero no conseguía siquiera causarle molestia alguna.

"Aun así no es suficiente, te recomiendo que te rindas y regreses por donde viniste"

Pero rendirse era algo que jamás había hecho, sin importar cuál fuera la situación que estuviera atravesando, en ese momento pensó en usar sus poderes, pero como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, su oponente le dijo.

"Sí, tu energía podría salvarte, tal y como lo ha hecho tantas veces, pero con ello solo demostrarás lo débil que eres, ya que no pudiste pasar esta prueba sin recurrir a ella"

Vegeta maldecía a su adversario, iba a arruinar sus planes de conseguir ese poder milenario del que solo tenía algunos detalles, pero entonces, pensó en algo que quizás podría servirle y en lugar de usar toda sus fuerzas y energías en jalarse para intentar salir de abajo de su contrincante iba a usarla para quitárselo de encima.

Por lo que con un gran esfuerzo, consiguió impulsarse sobre sus brazos, con lo cual consiguió hacer que el guardián del río perdiera el equilibrio, por lo que este aflojo el aprisionamiento en que lo tenía y el príncipe pudo librarse por fin.

"¡Jamás regresaré!" dice el saiyajin luego de recuperar el aire

"Muy buena técnica, pero no te será suficiente para vencerme"

"Eso ya lo veremos"

De nuevo, el príncipe intenta atacarlo, pero comienza a frustrase, ya que haga, lo que haga no consigue derribarlo.

Luego de un golpe en las costillas, el príncipe termina apoyado en el suelo, a punto de volver a caer, pero entonces se da cuenta de algo, el peso de su oponente es demasiado y el muelle en el que se encuentran tiembla cada vez que este lo golpea.

Por lo que decidió dejar de atacar y más bien se puso a esquivar sus golpes, cada que la fuerza del guardián del río impactaba con la madera, esta iba cediendo cada vez más.

Hasta que por fin, la madera bajo sus pies terminó rompiéndose y el enorme triclope cayó al agua, mientras que el saiyajin lo observaba desde lo que quedó en pie del muelle.

"Me has vencido y no tuviste que recurrir a tus poderes, sino a tu astucia" le dice el gigante "Mi nombre es Tien Shin Han y te autorizó a pasar por mi territorio"

Mientras dice esto, sale del agua y vuelve a su tamaño normal, el cual no era mucho más grande que el joven saiyajin.

"Puedes cruzar por mi puente" le dice Tien

Ante estas palabras, un puente surge del fondo del río.

"Eres un oponente digno, el mejor al que me ha enfrentado en años" le dice el guardián del río "Y espero que esta experiencia te haya servido para mejorar no solo tu forma de pelear, sino también tu vida misma"

Vegeta jamás había recibido semejante reconocimiento de un adversario y es que ciertamente, la mayoría no vivía para decir ni una sola palabra y los que lo hacían, solamente aprovechaban para maldecir su existencia.

"Los adversarios más poderosos son los que parecen imposibles de derrotar" continua Tien "Pero como aprendiste hoy, no importa la fuerza, sino la inteligencia"

Luego de estas palabras, el guardián del río se retira, dejando al príncipe pensativo, era la primera vez que no terminaba con sangre en sus manos luego de un combate y se sentía extraño como a pesar de que su oponente seguía con vida, parecía que esta era la mejor victoria que había tenido en toda su existencia.

Una vez que recupero las fuerzas, el príncipe cruzó el puente a toda velocidad, como si temiera que el guardián del río fuera a cambiar de opinión y decidiera ahogarlo en las turbulentas aguas.

Y es que estaba tan acostumbrado a no confiar en nadie, que no pudo evitarlo, en numerables ocasiones, había pagado muy caro el error de confiar en otros que no fueran sus hombres.

"Una prueba menos" piensa el muchacho una vez que se encuentra del otro lado "Me pregunto cuáles otras me esperarán"

Mientras tanto, de regreso en el planeta Rinol, Zarrya avanza por el hangar, con la esperanza de encontrar un modelo de nave que su amiga Bulma pueda perfeccionar y así pasar el rato, cuando en eso, descubre a los Cold acompañados del horrendo elefante, y no puede evitar escuchar su conversación.

"Esta nave será perfecta para nuestros planes" dice Freezer

"Pero está averiada" se queja Hooter

"Por eso la escogimos" dice Cooler "Para que esos monos te encuentren y caigan en nuestra trampa"

"¿Monos? Los saiyajins" piensa la chica ocultándose "Creo que esto le interesaría a Bulma"

"Ya está todo arreglado" dice Freezer "En unos momentos más podremos darle rienda suelta a nuestro plan"

"Recuerda que todo el tiempo que te encuentres con esos simios deberás fingir ser una de ellos" le dice King Cold

"Como usted diga señor" dice el transformista

"¿Una saiyajin? ¿Qué significará todo eso que dicen?" piensa la joven

Pero no puede escuchar más, porque en ese momento, los Cold se alejan del lugar dejando al pequeño elefante con un grupo de navegantes, los cuales se encargaran de transportarlo.

"Esto no me gusta nada, pero si intervengo de alguna forma podría lamentarlo y Bulma también pagaría las consecuencias, por lo que mejor voy a guardarme esta valiosa información y solo en caso de que sea muy necesario, rebelaré mis conocimientos" piensa Zarrya mientras ve como la nave se aleja, seguramente para sembrarle una nueva trampa a los saiyajins.

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO? ¿VALIÓ LA PENA LA ESPERA?**

**DEFINITIVAMENTE QUE VEGETA VA A APRENDER MUCHO CON ESTA EXPERIENCIA, PERO POR DESGRACIA, LOS COLD ESTÁN CADA VEZ MÁS CERCA DE LLEVAR A CABO SU MALVADO PLAN.**

**¿QUÉ CREEN QUE VAYA A HACER ZARRYA AHORA QUE YA SABE UN POCO SOBRE EL PLAN DE LOS LAGARTOS?**

**COMO VEN YA HAN APARECIDO OTROS DOS PERSONAJES ****ORIGINALES Y TODAVÍA FALTA QUE SE UNAN ALGUNOS MÁS.**

**YA SABEN QUE PARA QUE CONOZCA SU OPINIÓN AL RESPECTO SOLAMENTE TIENEN QUE DEJARME SU HERMOSO REVIEW.**

**LES PROMETO YA NO VOLVER A AUSENTARME POR TANTO TIEMPO : 3**


	13. EL KI DE TUS OPONENTES

**ADRIANAARZAPALO.- Y DE NUEVO TE VUELVO A DEJAR. ES PARTE DE LA EMOCIÓN PARA QUE CUANDO LEAN EL CAPÍTULO ESPEREN CON ANSIAS EL QUE SIGUE.**

**KATHY.- SÍ, ES MUY RARO VIENDO A VEGETA COMO FUTURO ALUMNO DE ROSHI Y ENCIMA VESTIDO COMO KAKAROTO, JE JE.**

**PAU BRIEF.- SÍ, SE VIENEN UN MONTÓN DE PROBLEMAS PARA EL POBRE PRÍNCIPE, ESPEREMOS QUE A PESAR DE TODO, ÉL Y SU ESPOSA CONSIGAN SALVAR SU RELACIÓN. Y EN CUANTO A TU PREGUNTA SOBRE LA UNIÓN, EN ESTE CAPÍTULO VERÁS ALGO AL RESPECTO.**

**AHORA SÍ, VAYAMOS AL CAPÍTULO DE HOY, EL CUAL ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ESPERO TAMBIÉN NO TARDARME TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR.**

_**No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragon Ball, todos pertenecen a Akira Toriyma**_

**CAPÍTULO 13: EL KI DE TUS OPONENTES**

Vegeta avanzaba por el camino que lo conduciría a la cima de la montaña, donde el verdadero maestro lo esperaba para revelarle todo el conocimiento que necesitaba para derrotar a Freezer y su familia.

Pero su caminar era lento pues no estaba muy acostumbrado a caminar, como por lo regular siempre iba volando y además el dolor al que había sido sometida su cola aun no se había recuperado por completo y no tardó en cansarse, por lo que tuvo que detenerse para recuperar el aliento y la energía.

"Actuaste muy bien" escuchó a sus espaldas y al volverse vio que se trataba de aquel viejo con quien se topó al iniciar su búsqueda "No había visto a nadie derrotar a un guerrero con las capacidades de Tien Shin Han en mucho tiempo, pues no por nada cuenta con la forma gigante, entre muchas de sus habilidades"

"Imagino que fue entrenado por el verdadero maestro"

"Acertaste, Tien Shin Han fue uno de sus discípulos más brillantes"

"Es increíble lo que enseña ese maestro"

"Y aun no has visto nada, todavía te falta conocer a otros de sus alumnos más destacados"

"Si no tuviera el tiempo tan medido me quedaría a entrenar con él"

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que te entrenará? Después de todo, aun no has sido juzgado"

"¡Deja de entrometerte en lo que no te incumbe, anciano!"

"Tienes mucha frustración, debes haber pasado por muchas penas"

"Te digo que no me provoques, detestable viejo inservible"

"Las amenazas han de ser algo que te funciona normalmente, pero no en esta ocasión"

"Solo aléjate de mí, antes de que decida acabar con tu patética existencia"

"Te advierto que tus acciones son bien conocidas por el verdadero maestro y si yo fuera tú no aumentaría más puntos en mi contra, solamente por no poder controlar mi ira"

"¿Cómo te atreves a...?"

Pero no terminó de hablar, cuando el suelo bajo sus pies se abrió y cayó de una gran altura en una trampa demasiado profunda, por suerte el fondo era lodoso y esto evito que se lastimara, pero ahora estaba aprisionado.

"Maldición" se queja el príncipe una vez que comprueba lo lizas que están las paredes "¿Cómo se supone que voy a salir de aquí?"

"¡Hay un truco para lograrlo!" le dice el anciano desde arriba "¡Y si dejas de concentrarte en lo negativo, estoy seguro de que lo encontrarás!"

"¡Viejo estúpido, no necesito ninguno de tus inservibles consejos!"

Pero el anciano ya no respondió nada y Vegeta pronto se dio cuenta de que lo había dejado solo.

"Podría salir volando de aquí, pero seguramente no es eso lo que el verdadero maestro quiere que haga. No puede ser ¿Qué lección se supone que debo aprender ahora?"

Las palabras del anciano comenzaron a rondar por su mente.

_"Sí dejas de concentrarte en lo negativo"_

¿Podría ser que eso fuera lo que debía aprender? Toda su vida se había quejado por la suerte que tenía, por todo lo que había perdido y lo que tuvo que soportar desde que era un niño y jamás había visto algo bueno que rescatar en todo eso.

"¿Y cómo rescatar algo si vivo en un infierno? Lo único bueno que tengo... es estar vivo, pero para la vida que tengo... mejor sería estar muerto"

Como aun se encontraba debilitado, no tardó en agotarse por sus intentos de escapar y terminó cayendo al suelo lodoso, tomándolo como un recordatorio de que no importa cuanto se esforzara por superarse, siempre terminaba derrotado cuando se comparaba con los lagartos miserables.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo compadeciéndose a sí mismo, pero una sombra desde lo alto de aquel agujero lo hizo reaccionar y no tardó en despabilarse y ponerse en guardia, solo para descubrir que se trataba del desesperante anciano.

"¿Sigues ahí? Esperaba que para este momento ya hubieras entendido el trasfondo de esta prueba y te encontraras afuera listo para continuar tu camino"

"Lo que me dijiste fueron puras estupideces y no me sirvieron de nada"

"Hum y yo que ya traía la comida, pero supongo que tendré que comer yo solo"

El anciano prendió una hoguera y comenzó a guisar la deliciosa carne que llevaba, cuyo aroma torturaba al pobre príncipe, el cual había estado gastando mucha energía en este viaje y ahora se encontraba muerto de hambre.

"¿No tienes otro lugar dónde ir a perder el tiempo?" le reclama Vegeta

"Yo puedo comer donde quiera, este es mi territorio, eres tú el que está de visita y por cierto, no estás siendo muy cortes con mi hospitalidad y las de mis compañeros"

"Cuando salga de aquí me las pagaras todas juntas"

"Oh muchacho, sigues pensando negativamente, por si no lo sabías, la venganza es parte de la negatividad y yo sé que solo para eso vives"

"La venganza me ha mantenido vivo hasta ahora"

"¿Y por qué no cambiarlo por la esperanza?"

"Eso es para los débiles"

"Entonces me temo que jamás podrás salir de ahí"

"Ya lo veremos"

Y el príncipe continúo brincando e intentando escalar, pero siempre terminaba cayendo. No quería rendirse y tener que usar sus habilidades de vuelo para liberarse, pero estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia y la idea le parecía cada vez más tentadora.

"Me apena verte así muchacho. Quizás no quieras aceptar mis consejos, pero admiro que a pesar de todo no te des por vencido, así que te daré la solución de una forma que puedas comprender más fácilmente"

"¿Ahora qué quieres?"

"Busca lo bueno incluso en la peor situación, estar hasta abajo no tiene que ser tan malo como piensas, podría ser tu única manera de ir hacia arriba"

¿Acaso ese miserable estaba refiriéndose a lo lejos que estaba de superar a los Cold y lo abajo que se encontraba comparado con su poder? ¿Cómo se atrevía ese anciano bueno para nada a burlarse de su desgracia?

"Es un viejo tonto, no creo que esa haya sido su intención" piensa el príncipe mirando a su alrededor "Quizás haya algo de verdad en las palabras que dijo"

Entonces comienza a buscar la salida, pero ya no dirigiéndose hacia arriba, sino en el fondo. Con sus manos revisa el suelo lodoso y no tarda en descubrir un ladrillo flojo, de inmediato lo presiona y se da cuenta de que el suelo comienza a emerger llevándolo cada vez más alto.

"Sí que eran verdad sus palabras y no simples metáforas inútiles" piensa Vegeta una vez que por fin logra salir "Definitivamente hay una valiosa lección que aprender con este incidente, el cual parecía que simplemente sería un obstáculo sin importancia en mi camino al conocimiento"

Afuera ya no se encuentra el anciano, pero le ha dejado a su disposición la carne que preparaba, además de un uniforme limpio para que pueda cambiarse del que lleva puesto, el cual terminó bastante enlodado.

El príncipe se da un baño en un pequeño estanque que se encontraba cerca de ahí y al estarse limpiando, se da cuenta de que ya no lleva la marca de la mordida de su esposa y solo hasta entonces recuerda que luego del ataque de los Cold tuvo que comer una semilla, la cual lo curó de todas sus heridas, incluyendo la marca de los dientes de Bulma.

"Ya no estamos unidos" piensa mientras analiza su piel recuperada "De todas las cicatrices que tengo y pierdo la única que de verdad quería conservar"

Una vez que se encuentra limpio, el príncipe devora con un apetito voraz la carne y las frutas que le dejó su misterioso anfitrión, sin dejar de pensar en su experiencia pasada y lo mucho que aprendió de ella.

Mientras tanto, los soldados que viajan junto al pequeño elefante, se internan más y más en el sector Realy.

"Aquí hay que ir con cuidado" dice el piloto a su compañero "Con tantos asteroides no queremos terminar como todos ellos"

Al oír esto, Hooter se asoma por una mirilla y descubre que todo el lugar está lleno de naves accidentadas.

"Es un cementerio de naves" piensa el pequeño elefante "Esto me da cada vez más miedo, sobre todo por lo que me dijeron de que esos saiyajins van a pensar que soy la única hembra de su especie. De seguro todos se van a querer propasar conmigo, de solo imaginarlo me da mucho asco"

El transformista comienza a llorar de imaginar la clase de vida que le espera.

"Pero si no hago lo que esos lagartos me dicen, van a matarme de la manera más cruel que se les ocurra, pero si los saiyajins descubren la farsa, de seguro van a matarme sin compasión, no por nada dicen que son unos bárbaros y unos salvajes. No puedo creer que morir sean mis únicas opciones. Quisiera poder escapar, pero no puedo, la nave en la que me van a dejar abandonado no sirve más que para enviar la señal de auxilio. Oh, como quisiera jamás haber ingresado en esa nave..."

Lo único que el pobre gatito puede pensar es en lo mucho que desearía estar muerto.

"Muy bien, aquí te bajas" le dice uno de los miembros de la tripulación mientras lo cuelga de la camiseta.

"¡Esperen, no me hagan esto!"

"Suplica cuanto quieras, tus palabras entran en oídos sordos" le dice otro tripulante de la nave

"Pero ¿qué pasará si a los saiyajins no les interesa responder la llamada de auxilio?"

"Pues te vas a morir aquí solo, sin que a nadie le importe"

"Y te recomiendo que comiences a meterte en tu papel de chica saiyajin cuanto antes"

Asustado por sus palabras, el elefante se transforma rápidamente.

"¿A poco no se ve preciosa?" dice uno de los hombres arrojándolo dentro de la nave averiada

"Estoy seguro de que ninguno de esos simios podrá resistirse a sus encantos"

"¿Se imaginan que terminarán matándose entre ellos por quedarse con la hembra?"

"Le harían un gran favor al universo liberándolo de su desagradable presencia"

El transformista es abandonado dentro de la nave averiada, a la merced del espacio exterior, con la única esperanza de que los saiyajins se apiaden de él y atiendan su llamada de auxilio. Pero para lo que le espera, sería mejor morir abandonado en la inmensidad del infinito.

De regreso con el príncipe saiyajin, luego de reponer energías, Vegeta continúa su asenso a la montaña y no tarda en descubrir una oscura cueva a la mitad del camino.

"Claro que debes entrar, si eso es lo que te estás preguntando" dice el anciano desde arriba de una enorme roca, en la cual se encuentra meditando con los ojos cerrados "Ahí te espera la siguiente prueba"

"¿Y qué voy a encontrar ahí?"

"No lo sabrás hasta que no hayas entrado"

Decidido a enfrentar lo que sea, el príncipe se interna en aquel oscuro lugar iluminado solamente por una vela.

"No puede ser, ese viejo me mintió este es un camino sin salida" piensa el muchacho "Claro que si pudiera utilizar mi energía, eso para nada sería un problema"

"La salida no se encuentra dónde la puedas ver" le dice un sujeto de cabello largo de apariencia humanoide, pero con rasgos de lobo, el cual lleva una venda sobre los ojos "Yo soy el guardián de la cueva y para continuar tu viaje hasta la cima tendrás que vencerme primero"

"Pues en ese caso quítate esa estúpida venda de los ojos para que podamos luchar"

"Mejor emparejamos las cosas" dice apagando la vela

Y pronto todo el lugar queda en tinieblas.

"Ahora los dos estamos ciegos en esta lucha, la pelea será justa, pues ninguno de nosotros puede ver a su oponente" dice el guardián

"Si no puedo verte, usaré mis otros sentidos" dice Vegeta aspirando su aroma

Pero un golpe en la boca lo hace rodar por el suelo.

"Comprenderás que la mayoría de tus otros sentidos no son tan veloces como se requiere en una lucha"

El príncipe atacó esperando encontrar a su adversario en el lugar donde lo había escuchado hablarle, pero no había nadie ahí o si había, pero se quitó en cuanto, de alguna manera, advirtió que se venía acercando.

Confundido, el saiyajin retrocede, pero nuevamente es golpeado sin que pueda evitarlo y termina estrellándose contra la pared de la cueva.

"En una lucha siempre busca la ventaja, aunque no puedas ver o escuchar a tu adversario, porque no siempre podrás atenerte a tus ojos o a tus oídos"

De nuevo Vegeta es golpeado por su oponente y esto comienza a frustrarlo, por lo que tira golpes en todas direcciones, pero lo único que consigue es lastimarse las manos y los pies.

"Para tener toda la ventaja sobre un oponente debes sentirlo y sentir también sus movimientos"

"Eso es imposible"

"¿Eso crees? ¿Y entonces por qué es que estoy derrotandote sin la necesidad de verte?"

"Tiene razón" pensó Vegeta mientras se sobaba su adolorida mano "Si tan solo supiera cómo le hace, podría tener la ventaja sobre él"

"Te daré un momento para ver qué tan lejos puedes llegar leyendo el ki de tus oponentes"

Entonces, el príncipe cerró los ojos y se concentró en su alrededor, tenía que sentir los ataques de su adversario, era la única forma de continuar con su misión.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y Vegeta comenzaba a pensar que no conseguiría descubrir esta habilidad, cuando en eso, el guardián hizo un rápido movimiento e increíblemente el saiyajin pudo percibirlo, por lo que se aparto de su camino.

"Estás comenzando a entenderlo, me alegra por ti. Pero eso no significa que vayas a poder derrotarme"

De nuevo atacó al muchacho y se sorprendió de que no solo hubiera esquivado su ataque, sino que además alcanzó a darle un fuerte golpe en el oído, causando que perdiera un poco el equilibrio.

"Estás progresando mejor de lo que nadie lo había hecho antes que tú"

Con esto ambos se enfrascan en una lucha, al principio van parejos, pues el príncipe aun se está acostumbrando a su nueva habilidad, pero pronto comienza a tomar ventaja de la perdida de equilibrio de su oponente, hasta que consigue derrotarlo.

El guardián termina en el suelo, completamente derrotado y sorprendido, de que aquel muchacho parecía tener un talento nato para controlar esa clase de habilidades, cosa que no le había tocado presenciar en todo el tiempo que llevaba como guardián.

"Tu destreza es increíble, tienes mucho potencial" dice el guardián mientras se quita la venda y vuelve a encender la vela "Mi nombre es Yamcha y te autorizó a pasar por mi territorio"

Mientras dice esto, una de las paredes de la cueva se abre, revelando la continuación del camino a la cima de la montaña.

"Puedes pasar por mi cueva" le dice Yamcha "Debes sentirte muy honrado, pues pocos han sido a los que se le ha permitido cruzar por aquí, pues casi nadie consigue pasar esta prueba, pero tú lo lograste en menos tiempo de lo que otros lo han conseguido"

Vegeta escuchaba las palabras de su oponente, el cual nuevamente había logrado conservar la vida luego de haber sido vencido por el mismo príncipe de los saiyajins.

"Todavía te falta mucho por recorrer, pero con tu astucia, estoy seguro de que en poco tiempo no solo serás capaz de leer el ki, sino también de ocultarlo de los demás"

"Eso debe haber sido lo que hicieron cuando el robot ya no tuvo lecturas de sus poderes, cuando nos acercábamos en la nave" piensa el príncipe mientras lo ve retirarse "Me sorprende todo lo que pueden lograr estos tipos. Pero estoy seguro de que esto no será nada, comparado con las habilidades y los secretos del verdadero maestro"

Vegeta avanza por el camino libre, pero pronto le falta el aire y tiene que detenerse a descansar.

"Sigo siendo patético para correr" piensa el príncipe "No es posible que a cada rato deba detenerme a recuperar el aliento ¿Qué clase de débil soy?"

Al mirar a su alrededor, se da cuenta de que está comenzando a hacerse de noche, así que decide utilizar su nueva habilidad para asegurarse de que realmente se encuentra solo.

Y lo único que puede percibir es el familiar ki de Yamcha, seguramente dentro de la cueva, más lejos capta otro ki igual de enorme, que de seguro le pertenece a Tien Shin Han y aproximándose a él, descubre un patético ki, del cual no tiene la meno duda de a quien le pertenece.

"¿Querías tomarme otra vez por sorpresa anciano?"

"Veo que aprendiste un truco nuevo, en mi opinión es uno de los mejores"

"Vaya que lo es, ya no tendré que estar dependiendo de los molestos rastreadores todo el tiempo, detectar el poder de tus adversarios es algo que ni siquiera Freezer o su familia pueden hacer. Y en cambio yo, logré dominarlo en tan solo unos instantes"

"Eso es porque la raza de los icejins se confía mucho de su poder y no les interesa aprender nada nuevo"

"Hablas como si conocieras bien esa raza anciano"

"Yo solamente conozco lo que el verdadero maestro conoce"

"Entonces él definitivamente puede decirme todo lo que necesito saber sobre ese poder legendario"

"Eso será siempre y cuando él quiera escucharte"

"Si consigo llegar hasta la cima y lo impresiono con mi poder, estoy seguro de que accederá a todo lo que demande"

"Yo solo te advierto que hay personas que no se dejan impresionar tan fácilmente muchacho"

"Pero tú eres solo un insignificante anciano inútil, así que no importa lo que pienses"

"Oh muchacho, tienes agallas, pero ese orgullo tonto no te deja ver más allá de lo que todos ven"

"Ya veo más allá de lo que los simples soldados comunes lo hacen, ahora puedo detectar a mi enemigo sin necesidad de depender de un artefacto que haga el trabajo por mí"

"Sí y te felicitó por tu logro, pero debes saber que los conocimientos que aquí has adquirido debes utilizarlos siempre para defenderte, pero nunca para atacar"

"Óyeme bien, los utilizaré cuando yo quiero y por el motivo que yo quiera, tu opinión no me interesa"

"Pero la del verdadero maestro sí"

"Eso lo discutiré con él cuando me encuentre en su presencia, ahora déjame dormir, todavía me queda un largo camino por recorrer"

"Y que lo digas, es mucho más largo de lo que lo percibes, porque también deberás recorrer otra clase de camino que es más difícil que subir una simple montaña" dice el anciano retirándose para dejarlo descansar

El saiyajin se acomodó al pie de un árbol, no era un lugar muy cómodo, pero era lo suficiente para alguien como él, que estaba acostumbrado a descansar en cualquier sitio que pudiera.

Se encontraba tan cansado que no tardó en quedarse dormido analizando las ultimas palabras de aquel viejo y pensando qué sería lo que hacia alguien patético como él entre guerreros en verdad poderosos como los que se había topado.

**ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE ESTE CAPÍTULO, AHORA VEGETA YA SABE SENTIR EL KI Y TENEMOS A OTRO PERSONAJE ORIGINAL MÁS DEL ANIME, NUESTRO QUERIDO LOBO DEL DESIERTO, FUE POR ESTE TÍTULO QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ PONERLE ASPECTO DE LOBO.**

**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, VEGETA CONOCERÁ A OTRO GUARDIÁN MÁS Y LES QUIERO PREGUNTAR ¿QUIÉN PREFIEREN QUE SEA, KRILIN, CHAOS O MILK?**

**DEJEN SU REVIEW AL RESPECTO Y TAMBIÉN DÉJENME SABER QUE LES HA PARECIDO LA HISTORIA.**

**NOTA: MAÑANA COMENZARÉ A PUBLICAR OTRA HISTORIA TITULADA: PROBLEMAS EN EL UNIVERSO 13, LA CUAL SE CENTRARA EN UNA AVENTURA DE VEGETA Y EL PEQUEÑO TRUNKS POR EL UNIVERSO 13, EN SU ****BÚSQUEDA**** POR RECUPERAR A LA BEBE BRA.**

**TAMBIÉN DÉJENME SABER QUE OPINAN SOBRE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, Y SI LES GUSTARÍA LEERLA.**

**SALUDOS A TODOS, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


End file.
